The Coin
by Maybenotahufflepuff
Summary: Making Finn the coin had been a moment of sentimental weakness for her and his asking for it felt useless. Their time was up. When the battle is over, the message left for her isn't one she expects and it changes her life forever. Hermione/Thorfinn pairing
1. Chapter 1

"He is going to call it all in little cub." She snorted at the use of that nickname right now. His hands were running up and down her naked back and her body felt so good. It had been coming all year and both of them knew it. They had started out as just arguing and then kissing after. Eventually they were here, naked together. It would have been a moment she revelled in and was, until he broke the silence and their rule.

It wasn't a hard and fast rule but they didn't talk about serious things. Things relevant to the war they both knew was coming and she didn't mention Harry at all. This tiny room behind the stacks in the library was in and old copy of Hogwarts A History and she had found it. Jealously used it sparingly and only alone until this year. When they almost got caught for the second time. The best of it was that it didn't show on the map. The makers not having found it.

"I'm sorry." Was her eventual reply and she knew he understood when his arms tightened around her and then released completely a minute later. He liked to cuddle, which was surprising at first but knew that he couldn't tonight. She had somewhere to be. As usual she was up first and started finding her clothes and retrieving them from their mingled pile of discarded garments. As she hooked her bra back together and ignored his eyes on her she thought that his words explained the extra orgasms he had forced from her. They had only been having sex for about two months and she hadn't expected to be begging him to stop. Usually it was for more. His father though and his graduation. Both were looming and she knew it. A few words here and there. Sometimes even minutes of words. The contract.

"She's lucky Rowle." She regretted it as soon as she said it and pulled her hoodie on, trying to avoid his eyes after such an admittance.

"I'm not." Was his reply and she snorted softly. Sadie Travers was pretty but that was the only nice thing she could say about the witch. There was something disturbing about her, though she had only noticed her specifically when she demanded to know who exactly he had been contracted to marry. She had heard something in the bloody bathroom and having had his cock in her mouth the afternoon before, was irate.

Until he explained and then she felt a bit hollow. He had to marry her. There was no choice and the magics would force him. Her having slept with someone else had set the fidelity portions of the betrothal contract aside and the witch had told him that she would be enjoying herself until she couldn't anymore. He swore on his magics and then she let herself throw herself at him and forget everything else.

Telling herself that she wouldn't miss him and that his Death Eater father might just let him play quidditch like he wanted she tried to smile. Dressed, she slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at the naked wizard on his side watching her. Head propped on one arm and his hair falling over his cheek. He was delicious and she didn't let herself think about it. Wanting him. Liking him. He was funny and enjoyed arguing with her. He liked magic too, esoteric and interesting ones. Pushing that all away, she looked him over one last time and turned toward the door.

"Did you ever make me a coin?" The words stopped her with her hand on the door handle. Closing her eyes for a second she answered.

"Yes." It was an admittance and she still didn't turn to look at him. It had felt stupid when she suggested it a month ago and she had told herself that this wasn't that. It wasn't a relationship. He wouldn't actually want it and he hadn't brought it up again. Though he complained about delays and interruptions as often as before.

"Can I have it?" He asked quietly and she turned at that. The lack of challenge or teasing making her turn,

wanting to see his face. He was so golden, except his blue eyes.

"You want it now?" She asked and he knew what she meant by that. This was it. Exams started in two days and their time was over. She had been prepping herself for this as the weeks rolled by. Umbridge and everything else made time spent outside this room difficult and she had to try and remind herself constantly that he didn't feel the same. This wasn't a relationship. It was an outlet. Sexual. That was true but she knew that it wasn't the whole truth.

"Yes." He met her eyes and then grinned at her. That grin should be illegal. Deciding that since she couldn't stay and he wasn't hers, she had to leave. She raked a hand through her hair and ignored the way he was watching her. She could feel it now. The heat or demand when his eyes were on her. The bastard loved to use it too. In the Library or when she couldn't react.

A last glance across his abs and the way his hair fell over his face was all she allowed herself before she looked him in the eye and pulled the coin she had made for him out of the inner pocket of her bag. Where it had been since she made it. She didn't look down at it, or speak. There was nothing to say. His hand came up and caught it, the last thing she saw before she pulled open the door and walked away.

* * *

When Gibbon yelled Rowle to the masked Death Eater behind him as they entered the hallway leading to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione nearly vomited and screamed. Pushing Luna further back into the side hall, she sent several stunners at him and waited for him to turn to her. She wasn't wearing a fucking mask. He knew she was there and then she watched him engage Tonks before a spell from Gibbon reminded her that more than the two of them were there.

She held her ground until Bill came up behind her and then she turned her attention to taking him down together. Then fighting a witch she didn't know the name of except that she was one of two Carrows, until Snape entered the room. Cloak billowing and moving quickly. Then everything sped up and she followed everyone else through the halls until bill finally staggered toward them through another hallway. He was bleeding profusely and she turned to help.

Later on she found out what had happened and seeing Rowle there. Knowing he was behind one of those masks. It was just another heartbreak. One she couldn't talk about or even explain. She stopped responding to the short messages as she had before. They hadn't been important but she had felt something about the fact that he kept sending them. Stupid things and questions. Taunts and reminders. Sexual or just random. It could be anything when the coin heated up and she had that one on a chain around her neck. She pulled it off as they sat by the lake after the funeral. Feeling like it was a tie to the school and even a different life. One that she couldn't afford.

Why it had been this and not his marriage that changed things, she didn't know. Nothing made sense anymore and this was just another thing that was broken.

* * *

The surprise to see two death eaters that she knew, haqd interacted with and feared was not pleasant and she knew that panic would come after this. If there was one. How had they known where they were. The frantic thought was pushed aside as Harry shot the first exploding hex.

Later on as they lay in a triangle on the floor of Grimmauld Place and she listened to the boys snore, she thought over her earlier reactions. Fear. Both of them. It was different though. She feared what Dolohov could or would do. The pain from the last time he had cast at her. Rowle though. Finn. It was totally different. She could hurt him or the reverse. Whatever had gone on, she didn't think he wanted that. Maybe he would do it. Hand her over or something. He hadn't seriously shot a single spell at her tonight though and she wondered about that. All easily blockable or wide of the mark.

Her bag was right beside her and she pointed her wand at it before trying a non verbal summoning charm and feeling a small rush of achievement when it worked the first time. She wasn't too shook up if her magics worked so easily. The chain was still attached to the coin and she threaded it through her fingers and then wondered if he still sent messages. She hadn't looked. Hadn't let herself. Trying to see if she could forget. She hadn't forgotten but hadn't looked at it either. It was the best she could do.

'You were gorg in the dress cub.' So many emotions raged through her when she read the tiny words on the coins outer edge. This was the only one that had that feature and she had been mortified after she had made it. Thinking about being able to speak to him. Like passing notes. Sometimes she forgot that he wasn't hers. Not really. It was just fun. Then kissing. Then fooling around. Finally it was just sex. Now she read the words that were so him and cried herself to sleep silently after slipping the chain back on.

* * *

'He's here.' The message was small but it said it all. Finn's son had been born this morning and Hermione didn't know what to think about it. About anything. Breaking into Gringotts was taking up all of her courage and strength. Finn seemed so far away and this was one of those moments that she felt with clarity the truth. He wasn't hers. She had given him a son today. They had a son together. She couldn't imagine. Felt so young and alone. Even in Shell cottage. The shakes were nearly not noticeable and the baths helped with her muscle cramps. Physically she was on the mend. Mentally or emotionally. She just didn't know. Little seemed real or like anything other than the next mountain to climb after thinking you were on the last range before you found the sea.

As she lowered herself into the hot water and felt her face flush at the heat, she closed her eyes. She had three more days before they left here. Her mind ran through the plan and preparations. Then her mind was pulled back to the message and she couldn't help but wonder. Was he blond? Healthy? She knew things could go wrong and the two of them were distantly related. Distantly but still. With Finn's father dead a few months ago, the little guy wouldn't have such a hard time. Or so she hoped. His elves would help too. He had laughed at her when she tried to explain how she felt about them. One day you will see some in their element and know we are the ones being ordered around.

Hermione couldn't imagine the icy dark haired witch holding A baby or even pregnant so it was hard to envision her with the baby but she could imagine Finn's big hands cradling the tiny body. He liked to hum Finnish songs that he knew and that made her smile a little bit. Maybe she would never have a son or any children. Her hand moved to her abdomen and ran over the scar that was there. Then lower to the things she couldn't see. There had been burn like marks from where the spell had hit her, nearly like cigarette burns but the healing potions had fixed that. Not her insides though, if the spell had damaged those badly too. They didn't have the potions to fix severe internal injuries without cutting her open. Having turned that down, it was what it was. Not the word on her arm or the mark on her neck either.

As she looked down at her body, she thought back to the smooth unblemished skin she had before. Now she had marks and even words on her. It was uncomfortable but if she lived then she could worry about it. The list of those things was long but seemed the best place for issues that weren't immediately relevant. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine the baby and then decided that she would just imagine he looked like his father and the witch had left no trace. Unable to mix their noses or hair to her satisfaction.

* * *

Running around the corner she lost sight of Ron in the haze of smoke. They had just left the chamber of secrets and she had destroyed a horcrux. Ron was looking sideways at her every now and then until the smoke broke the frequent eye contact. No doubt wondering what the cup had been talking about. She didn't answer and of his questions but smiled weekly and suggested they find Harry.

When a hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her, she nearly shrieked but instead jabbed her wand into the chest in front of her and froze when he spoke.

"I'm disappointed there is no dress little cub." For a moment she was frozen and then she was livid.

"Let me go. What would your wife say?" Her tone was rough and she was pulling away.

"Died three days ago." At those words she stilled again. What the hell could she say to that and then there was another explosion that shook the castle and she knew she had to leave. This wasn't the time and she told herself that this wasn't anything else either.

"I'm sorry. I think. But I've got to go." The hand dropped from her wrist and she could make out the shape of him in a black cloak with the hood thrown back. She wanted to see his face but knew it wasn't right.

"Alright witch. Be careful." Then he turned away and as the smoke faded she was alone in the little hallway and she only let herself have a second before turning around and heading the way she thought her friend had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When her eyes blinked open she tried to sit up but there was an arm over her waist. A moment of listening to the breathing told her that it was Harry behind her and she relaxed. Yesterday played over again. Then again. All of the events flashed behind her closed eyelids. The insane escape from Gringotts and the dragon. The three of them laughing on the lake shore. Aberforth and neville. The Room of Requirement and then it was as if it sped up. Spells flashed and people screamed. Faces and voices. Thinking Harry was dead.

She turned and looked at him then. Watching his face as he grizzled into the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. The faint light told her that it was either early or late. He was alive. The horcrux came to mind then and the words it had said. What she had seen and felt in her mind. Harry pleading for her and Ron leaving them again. Visions of twisted horrible futures they lost the war in. Finn happy and in love with the bitch. At that thought she did sit up. The coin was warm against her chest and she clasped it in her hand, under her shirt. Then her feet were on the cold floor and she grabbed the beaded bag off the nightstand and silenced herself before heading into the bathroom.

She passed four more beds full of people. Neville slept with Luna between him and Dean. She could see Ginny on Harry's other side and Ron slept with George and Charlie. In a dog pile. Her heart panged for Fred. Molly had said he was in the Hospital wing and Percy. The prat had been a hero, saving his brother and taking the wall. In a familiar Gryffindor dormitory bathroom she looked herself over in the mirror. Her hand still on the coin, she pointed her wand at one of the shower cubicles and heard the water start pouring down. Steam rose from around the door and she magicked her clothes off. Sore and not wanting to move more than necessary.

In the steamy box Hermione let the hot water pound over her body and she tried to breathe normally. It was over. Voldemort was dead. They had lived. Most of them had lived anyways. Remus was dead but Tonks was in the Hospital wing too. Teddy, their son. Without a father and then she realised she was still holding the coin. The baby. Finn. He said that Sadie was dead. Her hand felt stiff when she released the round piece of metal and she had to squint a little in the thick steam to read it.

'He is at the Tower. Go when you can cub.' For a moment she didn't understand and then it was clear. The baby. He was at Rowle Tower. Go when you can. He wanted her to go? For a minute she nearly jumped out of the shower and then braced herself against the wall. The elves were there. Some of the previous messages had been about the nanny elf, Siggy, and how happy she was to have a baby to look after. Kreacher too had talked some about elves when she had asked him. So the baby was as okay as he could be at the moment.

As she scrubbed her hair and body with shampoo and soap she had found in the shower stall, she thought over the hour or so after the battle. When the Ministry has swept through. It must have been coordinated or something. The Order members that and been Aurors or higher up there had come back with backup and started transporting those captured. Hermione had been moving between those she knew who were hurt and trying to help the injured. Then a couple hours of moving through the school in small groups. Trying to find those hiding or hurt. Eventually they had been sent to bed by Professor Mcgonagall.

Where the hell was Rowle Tower? She only knew it was in Northumberland. He had mentioned that once. The snow and flying over the mountains and rivers. Finn loved to fly like Harry did, almost separate from playing quidditch. Her mind was snapping between Finn, the baby, and what had happened yesterday. Tears started to come just as she turned the water off and for minutes she stood there. Getting colder and feeling more overwhelmed. Until the door opened and she heard Harry's voice.

"Mione." It sounded a bit panicked and she knew he had woken up and not known where she was.

"I'm just getting dried off Harry." She called back and began actually removing water from herself.

"I'll shower too." Then the shower beside hers started and she sniffles quietly.

"Are you alright?" She asked and waited. At least a minute passed and she had just pulled on her jeans when he answered.

"I don't know. We are alive. Some of us." She nodded even though he couldn't see. That was pretty good, for Harry. He had been quiet last night and avoided nearly everyone else after. Staying with Ron or her and keeping quiet. Both of them had been protective of him, telling everyone who asked that tomorrow or later was soon enough. He had stood by Remus' body for a long time and they had traded off staying with him. Slowly a small group had grown around him. Luna, Ginny, then their year mates and eventually about fifteen students had stood around the man that had been their professor. Now she thought about it and it was a fitting tribute to the man and teacher.

"What do we do?" The words sounded angry and accepted that. Hoodie on and trainers in hand, she hopped onto the counter to wait for him.

"I don't know Harry." He didn't reply but she felt honesty was better than platitudes. Sitting in the warm steamy room, she waited for her friend and tried to keep still. Breathe calmly.

It had turned out to be morning on May 3rd when she had woken up in Gryffindor Tower. Now it was the evening of May 4th and she was beginning to panic. She had to go there. What if he hadn't arranged anything else. Who else could he ask? Well there must be people but he had sent the message. Four minutes after Voldemort's corpse had hit the floor. Having found that out from George who had looked at his watch. Wanting to know exactly what time to celebrate the following year. What should she do? It didn't feel right to tell anyone, not the Weasleys anyways. Then she had an idea and stood from the couch in the Weasleys sitting room. They had all been together all day. Eating and napping. She was out of patience and now that she had an idea of what to do, staying still wasn't possible.

"I'm going to see McGonagall." She spoke into the room and waited for a second. All of them were staring at her and she gave a weak smile. Harry stood and the two of them walked through the kitchen and into the small room that contained the floo.

"You can stay here Harry." She said and he shook his head and gave her a look. All she could do was grimace and shift from foot to foot.

"What, don't want me to know Mione?" His tone was a bit joking and then his eyes sobered and looked her over.

"No. I know you will know but I want to do this part alone. Or the next part. If you want to, then you can come." She met his eyes straight on and could see his confusion and then those green eyes were steady and he gave her a single nod. He was coming.

"Headmistresses Office, Hogwarts." She called into the flames and grabbed Harry's hand. The two of the were pulled through the network of fireplaces and landed in a tiny room. The door was closed and the fire went out behind them.

"I don't think we can leave Mione." His tone was uncertain and she couldn't help the small laugh.

"She will come." Sure enough, they only waited a couple minutes before the tight bun and stern face were in the opening of the previously closed door.

"What are you two doing here? Come in. Is everything alright?" She was bustling them into seats and in a moment the two each held a cookie in one hand and had a tea cup steaming in front of them.

"Well?" She demanded and Harry looked to her and then spoke.

"Hermione stood up and said she was coming here." Harry offered and the woman's lips pursed before giving him a nod and looking at her. Well this was it.

"I need to know where Rowle Tower is." She forces the words out and waited. Harry took a bite of his cookie and made an appreciative sound. Then he nudged her so she did the same. It was good. Melt in your mouth gingerbread and she couldn't help relaxing a bit.

"I know where it is. Why?" The woman was looking at her carefully and she gave an absent nod. Knowing questions would be asked.

"I know him. We spent some time together fifth year." Harry stilled beside her and Mcgonagall looked between the two of them and then raised a brow at her. "He left me a message. There is something there, waiting for me." She wouldn't say more. Didn't know if the baby's birth had been known or what. She knew almost nothing of what had been going on while they hid. Only what Finn had said and what they had learned at Shell cottage. Not much.

"You can not go to Death Eaters home Hermione. What about his wife? I didn't see her name on the captured list." The woman seemed reluctant to argue with her and Hermione appreciated it.

"She is dead. If you won't give me the address then I'll send a patronus to Kingsley. I have to go." The woman seemed to be searching her eyes and then her gaze flicked to Harry. So did hers and he shrugged his incomprehension but didn't demure. It became clear the woman would wait them out though.

"Look Professor. She says she needs to go. So we will. I'll go with her." The woman have them a look that said that wasn't much better and Hermione agreed. She didn't want Harry to go anywhere but back under wards.

"Will you give me the address?" Hermione asked and the woman snapped her eyes back to her and frowned.

"No." Hermione's heart sank and she began trying to figure out how to get in touch with Kingsley. Who had been called to Ministry and hadn't returned. A few patronus' had come to the burrow from him though.

"I'll take you. Both of you. We will see what has been left for you." The tones were firm and both of them knew not to argue. Hermione put the last of her cookie in her mouth and stood. Then the woman's eyes snapped to the tea cup and she sat down. In silence the three sipped until Hermione just drank hers down and stood again. Harry laughed a little beside her and she elbowed him.

A few minutes later they stood outside the gates of Finn's home. They could see the tower in the distance and the gates were nothing like the ones at Malfoy Manor.

"Bit more rustic than Malfoys." Harry put in and she agreed. She looked at him again, he seemed alright. Curious and relaxed. It was surprising. He hadn't asked questions either. It was not usual.

"Can an elf hear me if I know it's name Professor?" She asked.

"Call me Minerva young lady. If it wants to." The woman was smiling a little bit bit watching her. As if she weren't sure what Hermione might do. That seemed the best thing to do then. Not allowing herself to think it over more than needed, she looked toward the gate a took a breath.

"Siggy." She called firmly and waited. One. Two. Three. At six nothing had happened and she looked to Harry. Who was watching her with curiosity.

"Mione?" He asked her and she could only shrug and look her uncertainty. He gestured her to try again.

"Siggy. Your Master sent me." She wasn't sure if the crack in her voice was something she imagined or not until Harry's expression changed to speculation. It had shown then. Damn it. Before she could panic or try and figure out what to say there was a quiet pop and she turned to see an elf in front of the gates. In a light Blue pillowcase and with its arms folded.

"Who be's you?" The elf demanded and hermione though over what Finn had said about her being wrong about them.

"I'm Hermione. Finn sent me." She spoke quietly and tried not to move quickly. Elves were protective of their charges. Kreature had lectured her on the importance of children to their House.

"Siggy no knows that name." For a moment Hermione was stumped and then she blushed.

"How about little cub?" She asked and Harry snorted beside her.

"You'd be little cub?" The elf asked her suspiciously. Then it took a step toward her and Harry grabbed for her hand. She accepted it but gave a gentle squeeze.

Then it walked right up to her and looked her over.

"What has yous, that Master has?" It was a demand and McGonagall huffed. Hermione looked at her and a could see the concern.

"It's alright. I don't know." Then she felt it against her chest and wrapped her free hand around it.

"One of these Siggy." And she pulled it out. The chain dangled and the elf lifted a hand. Harry won't with her instead of releasing her hand, so the elf could reach. The skinny long fingers wrapped around the coin and for a moment nothing happened. Then the elf released it and took two steps back.

"Little cub can come." He stayed and then held a hand out for her. Immediately Harry was standing and pulling her backwards.

"Mione. No way. Who knows what's in there. What he left you." Harry was pulling on her hand and she didn't move anymore than she had to. With a pleading look at the woman standing behind them with a firm look on her face she decided he had to know something.

"It's a baby Harry. His son. He's only a week old." She let the truth of her words show and pulled her hand from his. He blinked at her and then burst into speech.

"What the hell mione. A baby? He left you a baby? Have you been talking to him on the coins? What's going on? Last I knew he tried to capture us in London after the wedding." He didn't yell but there was heat in his voice and his eyes were pinning her. She huffed her impatience and turned to the elf.

"I am coming. Please wait a moment. Is he okay?" The elf looked from the angry wizard to her and then after she looked her plea, he answered.

"Little Master is well. Siggy takes care." There was dignity in the response and she smiled her relief then turned to her friend.

"There isn't much to it really. Stupid messages and I didn't send many. He did though and I knew when he was born. Then after the battle, four minutes after he fell, he sent another one. Go to the tower, he is there. I've got to go. There is a baby in there and Finn, he wanted me to." That was all she could say. It was the truth. She was going to see him and Harry just needed to accept that.

"Still got you coin? The one with me?" He asked her and the sarcastic tone told her that he was upset. Probably that he hadn't known about this.

"Of course." She pulled it out of her pocket. It was a slightly different colour silver. This one lived in her pockets so being able to tell the difference at a glance had been important.

"I expect a message every hour. Then a floo call in three. Okay?" She smiled her agreement and both of them ignored the sputtering from the witch behind them.

"Thank you Harry." She let her emotion out at that and hugged him tightly. Then thanked their professor and turned to the elf.

"Please take me to him." The elf reached for her hand and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As he looked around the room full of silenced people in black cloaks, his mind was moving quickly. Fuck it all. This was the best they could have hoped for and it was as bad as he had let himself think it might be. Most of them were alive but he was scared. Azkaban. The glances being exchanged among the ten in this room were frantic or contained a certain knowledge of what would happen to them. Only one of the nine around him was a friend. Two were close enough in age for him to know them casually. The other six were older and the only one he really knew anything about was Lucius Malfoy. The prig was glancing around as if he hoped Merlin might appear and take him away with him. Then as he watched, the man's shoulders slumped and Thorfinn knew he had accepted what would happen. Maybe he could too. Eventually. Feeling a bit steadier, he met the eyes on him.

A darker blue than his own, sapphire he had heard witches speak breathily. His own were a brighter blue and he was sure they were saying as much as Maksim's were. The two had been year mates and then marked in the same disgusting display. Both had been the next in line to their paterfamilias. As soon as Dolohov was pulled from the prison Maks had showed up at the Tower and his look said it all. He had gotten the letter. His own had been left by his breakfast plate the day before. So much had changed with that prison break that eleven were marked one after the other.

It didn't change much for him, he was already tied to the bitch. She was like a slavering dog, talking about the Dark Lord and drooling over increasingly open acts of violence around them. Presiding over dinner parties he had no choice but to attend. His whole life felt like one big fucking obligation. Once he had the mark though, he knew this was a different kind of forced action. Instead of the dutiful begetting of an heir with the help of potions and whiskey it was being at the beck and call of a monster. Maybe he had been a great wizard once but the thing that had pressed its wand into his forearm was not human. The gloating look on his father's face. How the bitch had touched it two days later when he gave into her begging to see it. He told himself it was over now and let himself stare into Maks eyes.

Everything would be okay. Or Soren would be anyways. If she had the coin on her he thought it wouldn't be a day before she knew what he had done. The witch wouldn't leave a baby alone, and if she wasn't there in three days then letters would begin arriving to her. His little cub would be pissed as hell. It had felt like his only choice though. Sadie had taken the healing potions. Within hours her body was as if his son had never been there. She hadn't looked at him again but left to her sick group of friends. The contract stipulation for a live heir glowing on the contract she dropped on the baby in his arms. His mark had burned two hours later and Siggy had accepted his hurried orders before he left to the Dark Lord. She hadn't come back and eventually the truth was known. She was dead and so was the witch she had been dueling when she was killed.

By this time he had started finalizing plans for several outcomes. His life had been shit choices before he had a son but with him it was harder. Who could he trust if things went this way or that. If he died before the war was over. If it never ended. If it ended and he was right here. In a Holding cell awaiting his eventual transfer to Azkaban. This had been one of the lesser worries, once he had palmed the coin and made a decision. Even if she hated him, which she might actually, she wouldn't take it out on the boy. He thought she was the best choice. The safest and softest choice too. A different life for the little man. In the end it was the least upsetting plan that he had made in those hurried days. Snatching hours with the baby when he could and letting Siggy teach him to feed him. The elf had been so happy but the fear was there too. Thorfinn could only tell him that the little cub would come and if she didn't in three days, then the elf was to begin sending a letter everyday. The campaign for her attention got worse and the elf had listened carefully to each word and then repeated his orders. The last words he had spoken about it were the ones he thought of now.

'I'll send her a message with the coin you asked about before. That's her magics. Give her the letter and then the other things when she asks. You'll like her and don't be upset if she tries to free you. Keep the others in line and look after Soren, and her when she comes." The elf had looked less frantic then. His ears not shaking anymore. The firm nod and then dismissal to change a nappy had been enough. Siggy would do it. So would she.

Now he looked into Maks eyes and let his certainty show. The baby would be alright. Maks worry wouldn't have been visible to anyone else but Thofinn could see it. Eventually he gave a nod and gestured to the other man's pants pocket area and waited. It might take a minute. Then the blue eyes dropped to that place on his legs and looked back in question. He bumped the pocket area against the table and gave a significant look. Maksims eyes widened momentarily and then he gave a firm nod with a wry sidelong look that said much. Thorfinn didn't huff a laugh, this wasn't the place for it but he did roll his eyes.

The witch was too good to leave alone and he had decided to take what he could of her. Even the stupid messages she usually didn't reply to. Asking for the coin had been a stroke of brilliance on his part. Her seemingly thoughtless comment that if he had one of her coins, they could change their times as needed had been surprising. The little cub was so careful of what she said and more so what she didn't say. His lack of response seemed to relax her though. So he didn't speak about it. If he pushed or crossed a line she would run from him and he liked having her come to him. There was a look she sometimes gave him and a smile that he thought meant she did like him. More than their spoken situation indicated. It was in the way she relaxed around him and how she felt his eyes on her. Sometimes, when no one might notice she would grin and smile back. It never lasted long but it was there. As she walked away, and he knew it was for the last time, he had asked and been grateful to have it ever since. That she had made it too, it felt good to have a witch like her think him less than absolute shit. For months after he had seen her at the school she hadn't touched the coin and each message pushed out the one previous without it clearing.

Then she read the one about her in the dress and she hadn't responded but the cleared words showed it was read. It had come days after the pregnancy spell glowed pink and he had felt relief. No more fucking the bitch and his little cub had looked at the coin. Touched it. He sent more messages after that and noticed which ones she responded to. 'I hope he has your hair' had been her response to his tentative message that he would be a dad. 'I'm going to have a son.' He had found out that day that it was a boy and he wanted to tell her. It was sick and twisted, that the witch had wasn't fucking anymore, had faced in combat situations since, was the one that he wanted to tell about the baby. It had made him laugh out loud, she liked his hair. Of course she didn't say so but her hands were in it often enough for him to know.

Maks gave him a look then. One that said he was doing it again. Thinking about her and it wasn't wise. This had always been his friends response to his intrigue with the little witch. She had been invisible to him her first year but seemed to come out of her shell second year. Snapping back at him a few times when he bossed younger years around. Then she had found him snogging Bethany Louis and she had snapped something about public places and decency in the library before her red face had run off. It had been funny and he had spent a couple years bothering her after that. Then the Yule ball and it was clear that the witch was a stunner and everyone was looking at her. The one only he had seemed to see before was many a guys wank fodder and he didn't like it at all. When he came back for his last year he knew he would try. The Dark Lord was back and he only had this year before everything closed in on him and he had made the most of it. With her.

It had been more than he expected. The little cub was still feisty and refused to back down from him. The blushes were different though and her touch was so damn good. It had been easy to forgo everyone else. The offers were frequent but he didn't want them. He wanted her whiskey eyes on him and to hear her gasp his name as she came all over his fingers. Finn. She called him Rowle when she had her wits about her but if he took them then it was Finn and he tried not to show how much he liked it. Trying to keep the same guidelines, she was more comfortable then.

The look on her face when she had walked into their hidden room had been different in March and he felt cold at the calculating eyes on him. Then she demanded to know if he was betrothed and to whom. The crisp words had been smooth but her eyes were flashing and he was instantly hard. She looked enraged and he revelled in it even as he wondered if this was it. The truth would have to do and fifteen minutes later she was pulling off his shirt and whimpering into his mouth as he slid a finger long her wet slit. They hadn't had sex that night but he had known they would. The rapt but frustrated look on her face when he came all over the hand that was still pushing into her tight heat was telling. She wanted him and he could wait until it was enough that she asked him. She had and it had been more than he was expecting. The witch was brave and determined.

A cough from one of the three against the wall brought him out of his memories and Maks was watching him still. If they hadn't been here and now Thorfinn was sure it would have been a full smirk and he would have fingered him in response as usual. The guy was a prick and revelled in his weaknesses. Then the face across from him sobered and his did in response. What the hell were they going to do. What could they do? They had been marked Death Eaters and now we're going to be locked up. He scanned Maks then, wanting to remember how he looked now. If the dementors were there or whatever they would do. His friend would never be the same if they were. He had seen the shadowed eyes and heard people scream in their sleep. Malfoy had looked hollow after less than a year there. Dolohov had taken a week before he said a word to anyone not the fucking Dark Lord. He had been good after that or so it seemed to him but it was scary then. Facing it now or something else he didn't know. Hearing a door slam in the hallway they all looked up at the one they were locked behind and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione blinked in the dim light of the room she stood

in and waited for her eyes to adjust. If the baby was here, she didn't want to wake him or whatever. Then she could see the drapes across the three windows, dispersing the light from the evening sun. The room was simple but perfect. It was done in what she was sure would be Tornadoes blue in daylight and the trim was white. As she scanned the walls and noticed the brooms there her eyes found the name on the wall and looked down into the round cot.

He was wrapped in a blanket, she thought it was called swaddling a baby, and sleeping. Slightly pursed lips that were open a bit and he looked tiny. Absently she wondered if she had ever seen such a new baby and then leaned against the rail of the beautiful cot. The fuzz on his head looked light and she noticed the long eyelashes. Soren, she looked up again and knew she had read it right. It was a lovely name and she couldn't beleive she was standing here, looking at his baby. His son. He was in a holding cell or Azkaban and she was staring at his sleeping child. Not wanting to wake him, she took a step back and looked around again.

The elf was standing a few feet away and watching her. Not sure what to do or what to think she just looked back at the baby and tried not to cry. Why she felt like she would start to weep was unclear but thZe pricking feeling was there. Then she felt the elf touch her hand and looked down. The same expression was there but it held its hand out to her and she knew it wanted to take her out of here. She jerked away and it snapped the fingers of the hand it had held out to her.

"Little Master sleeps. Talk there." The elf pointed to a set of double doors across the room and she realised it must have silenced the cot. With nothing else to do she held her hand out and waited a second before she was in another room. It wasn't like apparition at all and part of her wanted to ask about it but the elf pointed to a chair by one of the six windows in this room and she dutifully sat down. Then the elf stood in front of her and she had no idea what would happen. It seemed to be looking her over and she tried not to fidget.

"Little cub comes. Master says you will. Siggy won't send letter." The elf spoke with determination and Hermione noticed it's ears were tilted further up. It was one of those moments that she wished she understood something that others thought simple.

"You've a letter for me?" When the elf didn't continue Hermione decided it was safe to speak.

"Yes. Siggy has letter. Siggy has many things." Then he held his hand out to her and a letter appeared there. Little cub written in script she recognized. As if she came back to herself the emotions she hadn't felt cane through and she was angry. What was she going to do? A baby. She knew precisely nothing about babies or magical children. Or even small children. She did know people who did and the elf that was staring at her surely knew how.

"Take letter." It was an order and she took it. The magics crept up her hand and she waited for it to finish the scan of her magics. This was impressive and both the elf and her watched as it crawled to nearly her shoulder and then vanished. Usually you couldn't see it happen but the elf nodded.

"Magic in coin. Magic in letter. You'd be little cub." That name was becoming less palatable and she wondered if it was for the elf's benefit that it was.

"You can call me Hermione." She offered and the elf only looked at her. Or not then. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and turned the envelope over. It was sealed with his thumbprint and that made her smile, a small one. He said it was anonymous and no one would know who if they found the sealed letter. Her assertion that it was completely unique to him didn't shake his certainty that only she would know that.

It was a single sheet of paper and not all that many words. For the situation it was pitiful and her frustration flared. He was so vexing.

Little Cub,

You came. I knew you would. You would read the coin message and be sure that I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't need to. You're right of course. As usual.

I know this is messed up. Asking you. I'm not sorry though.

You'll give him the best of you and that's more than he ever would have gotten from me, definitely her.

Siggy will help, your probably pissed that I've left you in a situation you aren't ready for. You can do this. Siggy will help and Soren will be fine with you two. He's all I have to protect and you are the best I can do. Right now, I'm sure it's just happened. Whatever it is. Take care of yourself and him.

This is my only instruction, it's the only one I think you need. Well there is two. The first is to use the money. I don't care if you've got your own or don't like it. Use it. For you two and whatever else you would if it were your own. It's a resource, you said that once and you were right, as usual.

The second is to do whatever you feel you need to. To be safe and happy, both of you. You are who I want to have him. I don't know what is going on or what might happen. Keep him. Anything is fine with me. More than fine cub. Just do it. I'm thinking about you, wherever I am and just know that this is what I want. You two together.

Finn

That was it. It did say a lot, as she scanned it again and noted the way he shaped his A's that he had signed it Finn. For Christ's sake. What could she do, it wasn't a question really. She could feel the decision made but didn't like it. What the hell could she tell people. The Weasleys or anyone. She was a single witch and she wasn't sure they would let him her keep a baby even. This letter wouldn't hold up in any sort of court and what could she do.

"Little cub." It wasn't a question but it did jerk her from her ever speedening thoughts.

"You's be who Master wants. Siggy and you keeps little master." He said it as if this was a certainty. Not as if he doubted it at all and she wondered if it had been an order.

"I don't know how Siggy." She felt like this was an admission of failure and the elf nodded.

"You's can learn about little master. You's do it here." Siggy had its ears nearly pointing up from the side of its head now and hermione wondered if it was stubbornness or something.

"What can I tell people though. I can't just move into Rowle Tower." She tried to keep her voice level and hoped the elf could help. Might just explain everything to her or something. He seemed to trust the creature with his son and so he, she thought it a male, must be capable.

"You's can. Siggy has the paper." The elf answered and she just blinked at that. A paper. To let her live here. Okay. That was one thing.

"What will people think though? How can I explain any of this?" It burst from her and she appreciated the elf dropping its ears a bit. Then it looked thoughtful, or she thought it might be what the tilt of the head meant. She used to pay this much attention to Professor Snape, trying to figure out what the small things meant. It was all she would get as far as direction. Now she felt the same.

"Best for little master. Be's his home." The elf suggested and hermione thought that over. It was good actually. Or it was something other than I slept with him for a bit two years ago and he left me his son.

"This isn't going to be good Siggy. Even his letter seems to indicate that we might have some problems. He didn't know and neither do I. I'm young Siggy." She admitted this easier now that the elf had shown some indication that it was on her side. Would help her navigate this. That was a cunning thought about it being better for the baby. Soren. Not the baby anymore. Merlin. Only a week old and he had an elf and a teenage girl as his protectors.

"Siggy and little cub keeps little master." The elf answered back promptly and she wanted to grin at that repetition.

"So we just figure it out then?" She asked and the elf gave a firm nod. Okay. They would figure it out.

"What comes first?" She asked another question and the elf looked approving. That one was clear to read. It's ears seemed to be hanging more normally now too.

"Little Master wakes soon. Nappy and food. Then sleep." Alright. So she knew how to do none of those things. "Siggy shows little cub."

"Could you call me Hermione?" The firm shake of its head was answer and she wasn't happy about that but it wasn't high on her list of issues at the moment. Her pocket vibrated and she remembered Harry. Merlin.

'Late.' The coin said and she groaned.

"Do you have a floo? I'm going to be in trouble if I don't get ahold of him." She asked the elf and he didn't answer.

"I can't use the floo?" She asked, wondering what the problem was.

"Little cub stays here with little master." That was very well worded and she nodded.

"Yes. But if I don't talk to them then they will probably come here and neither of us want that. I didn't bring my bag with me or anything either. I want some things." She tried not to make it a weedling tone but the elf gave her a look that said it might have been.

"Comes back fast or Siggy brings you." It was an offering and Hermione nodded her assent.

"Twenty minutes." She offered in return and the elf looked her over again.

"Eighteen." It sounded final and she did smile and she agreed.

"Alright. Eighteen. From when I leave here." The elf gave her a nod and she followed as it bid. Through the door opposite the one to Soren's room.

This looked to be a sitting room and had two doors other than the one they took into a more formal room. It was long and she realised this was in a circular building. That explained the windows too. They ringed the tower in rows, or that was how it looked from the gate. On one of the longer walls there was a tall fireplace and the elf waved its hand in a complicated gesture and the flames sprung up.

"You's floo to Rowle Tower Ladies Sitting Room." Each word was emphasized and after her nod wasn't enough she repeated the words and received a nod.

"Time counting now." At that she turned to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from the hanging silver pot at just the right height for this. Then she cast a tempus charm and noted the exact time.

"The Burrow." With that she waited as fireplaces whipped by. Then she saw the brighter glow and knew that was her destination. As she spun into the fireplace she looked around. Everyone was there. Except Fred and George. Who were no doubt still at St Mungos. One of them had been gone all day and visiting hours were over. Trying to eject George from Fred's presence at this time wouldn't be wise and the staff had just put another cot beside his brothers when hermione had been earlier.

"You didn't check in." Harry's voice was accusing and she waved her wand to clean the soot off before meeting his bright green eyes and accepting the chastisement. Then his face softened.

"I knew you wouldn't. So it's there?" He asked and she nodded. The baby had indeed been there. Then she looked at the faces around her and realised he hadn't said anything about what was wherever she had been to these people and she gave him a small smile of thanks. He gave her a nod and then gestured she would have to say something. Yes she would. What to say.

"Rowle wants me to have custody of his son. The Tower is empty and since it it's Soren's home, and all he has left, we are going to stay there." She spoke clearly and mostly to Harry. Not wanting to see the reactions around the room.

"The big blond?" Ginny asked and before she could speak Ron did.

"The one from the cafe?" He sounded appalled and Harry just gave her a look that said it all. This surely must have been what she expected. If she had thought it out then it would be.

"Yes." Her tone was firm but she didn't feel sure. Sure of who he was but not of what she could or should say here.

"Surely you can't look after a baby Hermione." Molly spoke softly, as if her unvoiced apology made it more palatable.

"The nanny elf is there. He will show me how." It sounded weak even to her and the look Molky gave her showed it.

"Do you know him? Why would he leave his baby with you?" Bill asked and she did look directly at him.

"I knew him at school. Maybe I was the best option he had." Her defensiveness was clear and he looked her over before turning to Fleur. Hermione watched the two of them and didn't smile even though she wanted to. They were so in love and it was beautiful. Then the light blue eyes turned to her and she admired the blond as she too looked Hermione over carefully.

"Soren you said?" She asked and Hermione did smile a bit at that. She looked curious and her question indicated her general acceptance of the situation. Which was surprising.

"It doesn't matter what its name is. What the hell Hermione?" Ron has taken a step toward her and Harry wasn't leaning against the wall anymore.

"So it is him then?" Ginny asked and Hermione met her eyes and nodded. The witch looked thoughtful and whatever she was thinking was probably right.

"Fifth year?" She asked and Hermione blinked before looking her question.

"You were happier there for a bit. The second half especially." She offered in explanation and Hermione tried not to blush at the sly grin the red head shot her.

"Harry? Come on mate. Sneaking around with a Death eater!" Ron was yelling and she wasn't surprised.

"He wasn't a Death Eater then." Harry pointed out and looked to her. She nodded. He had been thinking about this then.

"No one is there but you and this elf?" He asked and she thought about that.

"I think he has more elves than just the one. I was taken into the nursery and then the rooms next door so I haven't seen the house outside of those three or four rooms." Her answer was honest and she knew he could tell.

"Just bring the baby here. If you have to have it for now. Surely other arrangements will be made." Molly spoke firmly and Hermione's hackles went up though she tried to hide it.

"Leave the baby alone or write the Ministry and someone else can look after it. Your just going to throw your life away for his Death Eater kid?" Ron looked incredulous now and he wasn't yelling.

"Definitely not alone. He can come here." Molly put in and was already turning away when she looked away from Ron and toward Harry. Who was watching her with something she didn't understand fully.

"No way. Hermione won't do it." Ginny put in from beside her friend and he looked down at the witch beside him.

"I want to see the Tower. Tomorrow. Or at least where you are staying. I'll come alone if that makes this easier. I don't understand but I want to." Harry spoke and she did smile at that and then let a few tears fall. He handed her the small beaded bag and she looked her thanks.

"Hermione! You can not just leave." Molly put in from where she had stopped in the doorway. The witch looked angry and Hermione bristled.

"I don't want to be rude and am grateful that you have had me here as part of your family. I don't want to lose any of that. None of you. He trusted me with this. His son and I can't walk away or hand it off." Hermione tried to make her voice sincere, she was. Meant every word but the older witch turned away and walked from the room.

"Hermione. Don't." Ron said and she just looked at him.

"Why?" She cast another tempus and saw she had three minutes left.

"That's a stupid question. Even for you! It's not yours. This isn't your problem and he doesn't deserve this. Let the kid go wherever the other unwanted spawn are being shipped off to and forget about it. You wanted to go back to school before. We want you here with us." She didn't know what to think about that. The last sentence was lessening her rage, slightly. All she could do was try and keep her voice steady.

"I was the unwanted spawn last week. I want him. I'll keep him until he gets out or what, whatever. School l, there are other things." She looked at Harry then to see what he thought and both him and Ginny were smiling a bit. Not happily but as if she were behaving as they had expected.

"I'll send a patronus tomorrow. You can tell me where to floo in or I'll apparate to the gates." He offered and she took it. Ron would calm down eventually and Ginny seemed okay. Less surprised than the others had been.

"Alright. I've only got about forty five seconds before the elf comes and takes me back. See you tomorrow Harry. Love you." The last she said to the room and Arthur smiled at her.

"You're family Hermione. If you need anything, you come. Anything. With or without the little fella." She smiled a soft smile at the older man and accepted the goodbyes and then silence from Ron.

"Little cub be's late." It was all she heard before she was standing in the room she had left and staring incredulously at the elf.

"It was only a second." She protested and he stared at her. Her coin vibrated in her pocket and she looked at it. 'Doctor.' Was All it said. She laughed a little bit and sent back the response for their coded enquiry. 'Who.' Then she looked to the elf who gestured back the way she had come before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione heard the chime that she was sure meant someone had flooed into Rowle Tower. Since it was only herself that could floo anywhere but the main reception room and only her and Harry that could at all it was a sure bet who it was.

"Alright then sweet boy. Harry's here. Let's show him that we are doing better today than yesterday. Both of us are clean and that's better already." With that scooped the tiny body up and cradled it to her chest. He had just eaten and liked to be upright for a while after. She walked out of the suite and then down through two floors on the circular stairs that ran along the outer edge of the tower. It was amazing and she hadn't explored all of it yet.

"Mione? This elf isn't Siggy and says I have to wait." She heard his voice through walls and around corners.

"Coming." She yelled back and Soren fussed a little before putting his fist back in his mouth. He didn't like yelling and that was understandable.

"Marco." She heard and then laughed as she called back.

"Polo." She answered as she turned the corner to the reception room and felt the magic when she touched the door handles. It released the ward holding him in and she opened it easily to see him running his hands over the air where the door had been a moment ago.

"Morning Mione. You look better today." His eyes scanned her and she was relieved to see a small smile. Yesterday he had been worried and her sleepy and overwhelmed disposition hadn't helped.

"I'm hungry. Have you eaten?" She asked and he gave a snort. Having come from the Burrow, of course he had.

"While you can watch me eat then. We just had a bath and it was an adventure." He gave her a questioning look and she laughed. As they sat down in a sitting room off the main hallway, she told him the truth.

"He peed and it went all the way up into my hair." Harry was laughing hard now and her embarrassment was worth it. Minor and not important.

"Oh god Mione. That's funny. I can just imagine you scrubbing it out. He's worse than Ron and I even." She scoffed at that and then held her toast in one hand and looked at the jam jar. Then at her friend who watched her for a second and then picked up a butter knife.

"Not yet. Maybe I'll try Teddy first." He spread it from end to end and left only a small space for her to pinch it between her fingers, just as she liked it. Eating together for years was helpful.

"Have you seen him?" She asked and watched him grimace and reach for the coffee pot. She indicated yes when he gestured and she waited for his reply.

"Is Tonks out?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"No. I don't want to bother Andromeda." She looked up from stirring the cream into her coffee and scanned him.

"It won't be an inconvenience if you owl first and ask when would be best to visit. Offer to bring a meal or anything else she might need." He looked up at her suggestion and she smiled encouragingly. Harry didn't like bothering people but it wasn't a bother to have him in their lives. Remus wanted him in Teddy's.

"Remus wanted you to be a part of his life. What Sirius talked about being for you." It was a memory only the two of them had. Remus, Sirius, Harry and herself had sat around the table at Grimmauld and the two younger ones had mostly listened. As the two older ones talked about what they thought their lives would be like, before it all blew up. The plans they had all had and even where they had been living.

"I'm not sure." He said and she put her coffee cup down, shifting her hold on Soren and leaning back into the chair.

"Will you disregard his wishes?" She asked directly and watched his face set stubbornly. Waiting him out was her best option so she picked up her cup again and looked down at the baby, who was going to fall asleep soon. She better swaddle him.

"Siggy." She called quietly and knew Harry was watching her. The elf popped in and she spoke before he could try and take him.

"I want to swaddle him. Will you watch and make sure I do it right?" The elf nodded once and then watched her carefully lay out the blanket with one hand and then carefully lay the baby on it and wrap it as she had been shown twice. It wasn't as neat but the elf gave her a nod before she smiled and picked him back up. This time she lay him cradled in her left arm and picked up her cup again. A slight bounce should do it and then she looked up at Harry who was just watching her still.

"I can't do that." He said and gestured to her generally. She smiled.

"You won't need to. He is older than this and Andromeda is looking after him until Tonks gets out of the hospital. Just visit him Harry. Maybe play peekaboo or something." She didn't know but was sure Andromeda would. "You could even ask Molly for some tips, if you want." She suggested and he nodded at her. Then grimaced comically.

"She's not happy Mione. With you. I'm still good but she told me to use my influence over you more. Ginny wants to come too." Hermione rolled her eyes and then guiltily looked down. She had received two letters and neither had been very polite. Siggy was enough advice on babies and this one in particular so she mostly only absorbed the comments pertaining to herself and her unfitness for her current role. It wasn't pleasant but she did know what she was talking about and it made her uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to say about Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry that I've disappointed her." That was all she could say and then she smiled at him. "Ginny is a good idea. I was wondering about Luna. I didn't see her father at the battle." He shrugged and looked hopelessly at her for a moment. He didn't know. That was fine.

"I've written a letter. I'll send it. I need an owl." The last was a whine and Harry laughed.

"There isn't an owl here?" He gestured and she knew he meant the whole place. Which was way bigger than anything the two of them had lived in before, besides the school.

"I'm sure there is but I don't want to use one of his." This time when she looked down, the babies eyes were closed and she stood. Her head jerk indicated he follow and they began to make their way to his nursery, two floors up.

"No wonder people have elves. It's excessive just to get to and from his room. She shot him a scowl and he laughed. They looked out the windows as they climbed and Harry stopped at the one on the floor they had finally reached.

"Are those quidditch hoops?" He sounded interested and she laughed.

"Probably. Rowle played half a season before the leagues were shut down." She answered and then didn't look at him. That wasn't normal for her to know.

"We can talk about this when he is safely tucked in." Harry decided and she did smile at that. No nonsense and no further delays. He wanted to know. He was as curious this time as the last time he had been here.

"Is this her rooms?" He whispered and she shot him and look before entering Sorens room and gently placing him down before stepping back to see if he would wake. Nothing and so she turned to the door and heard the elf pop in behind her as she closed it.

"No." She flopped onto the couch beside him. "I asked Siggy. It made me uncomfortable but she used rooms a floor down apparently. Finn's room is the other door at the top of the stairs." She answered and he shot her a look.

"I haven't even opened the door." She shot back and he didn't laugh. Neither did she.

"How did this happen Mione?" He asked and she knew he really wanted to know. What could she say.

"I liked him. Tried not to. Just keep it fun arguments and taunts. The it was just kissing and then it was more. We didn't talk about anything serious and until I heard about his betrothal contract in the loo one day I didn't know about it. She had broken the fidelity clause and neither of the wanted it." She tried to explain. He looked sceptical and as if she had been stupid.

"Don't look at me like that. He swore on his magic. Anyway, the last time I saw him, he asked for the coin I had mentioned before. It was two days before OWLs. It was hard to walk away from him. We had fun together. Don't look at me like that. I'm allowed to have a sex life and I didn't mean that. Arguing and playing games. Even studying or talking about magic." He looked thoughtful now and she waited.

"You liked him. Really who he was? Not just the coarse blond locks?" She smiled at his pretend hair flick. Relieved he was listening to her.

"Yes I did. I tried not to." He looked at her differently then. As if he was sad for her and she smiled wanly.

"He was married so I assume you didn't carry on." Harry asked after a minute of shared emotion and memories.

"No. Just the coin and it was still just stupid things mostly. Taunts or thoughts. He wasn't happy and I didn't see him until the Astronomy Tower." She stopped at this. Unsure of what to say. Harry just looked her over in that way he had. When he knew she could have been hurt.

"Did he hit you?" She knew he meant with a spell and she smiled wryly.

"No, he never has." Harry's gaze sharpened at that.

"In the cafe, he sent spells at you." Harry argued and she nodded her agreement easily, he had.

"Ones it was easy to block. I took out Dolohov while dueling him. I assure you he isn't incompetent." That brought to mind how many times she had escaped. That they all had. This wasn't the time for it.

"You wouldn't like him if he was. Don't think I didn't notice you and Nott. Whatever you did to hide Rowle from me, you didn't do with him." He pointed out and she grimaced.

"Theo was truly a distraction for a bit during sixth. He was sad and scared. Angry about everything and I wanted to forget. We didn't have sex." She put in when he looked surprised.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Your eyes didn't light up when you saw him and telling you to be careful is ridiculous. I could see how upset you were and tense. Even with my own problems.I didn't think you would be heartbroken if he turned out to be marked like Malfoy." She nodded at that. Both of them had a rough time that year. It was the worst one, xcepting last year of course.

"Did you expect this?" Was his eventual question after a few minutes spent in silence.

"Being left a baby? No I did not. I can't believe he did this honestly. Even thought it out." She let her disbelief show and met his eyes. Now he looked curious and she relaxed further into the soft upholstery. Her friend was alright. Not angry with her, not knowing bothered him.

"What do you mean by thought it out?" His head was on her shoulder and wandlessly summoned the ottoman closer for her feet. Then he summoned the blanket the same way and looked up at her. They shared a smile for the nights spent trying to summon things wandlessly and the tired smiles when it began to work on heavier and further things.

"Apparently Siggy has a paper so I can legally stay here. I don't even know what that is exactly. He said we would figure it out. Seems sure that the three of us can stay here and together. I know it sounds crazy but he knows a lot and seems quite crafty. Rowle wouldn't have left us like this without being sure we were okay. If he wanted me to have him. I thought about it yesterday when I should have been napping. All that had happened and how it was presented. What he said." She trailed off and Harry sat up a bit.

"What he said? When did you talk to him?" He sounded curious and even intrigued. At least this was distracting him and that was what he needed most. Distraction when he wanted it and acceptance when he wanted to think or talk.

"He left me a letter." She admitted and shifted a bit, knowing what was coming.

"What did it say?" He asked, as she knew he would.

Thinking over what the letter did say, she wondered about letting him read it. There wasn't anything that personal in it but it was personal to her.

"Is there anything in it you don't want me to know?" He asked her quietly and she knew what he was doing. Making it easier for her to decide. It worked well and he was good at it. Asking the right questions even if it took him a bit to figure out what they were.

"No there isn't." He looked up then and waited. She just bit her lip then said what she felt.

"If you read it, try not to judge me or him." She requested and he thought about that before nodding his consent and sitting up straight. Holding her hand out she watched the drawer holding the letter open and then the envelope sail over to them. She dropped her hand and Harry lunged to catch it. Then grinned as he always did, ever the seeker.

He read it more than once or just stared at it for a minute. Then he looked up at her and she could see that something had changed.

"I get it a bit better now. He knows you enough to understand what to say. This reads like cart blanche to me. He seems to mean it." She didn't respond but smiled sadly at him. Trying not to crumble. She felt raw from everything. It was all too much and she could see something similar in his eyes as they gazed into hers.

"Tell me about Ginny." It was a clear subject change but he just gave her a look and then settled down again against her shoulder.

"It's so brilliant to see her everyday now. It's just like you said it would be. That look is still there, in her eyes." He started and then after a minute of her smiling quietly with her eyes closed, he continued. As she had thought he would. Her smile and how she knew when to hold his hand. It was all just what he had wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione,

I didn't want to send you some form letter but there are a few things we need to talk about. I'd like you three to tell me what was actually happening and then we can decide what to tell others. I'm willing to talk about things that you don't want known and even take a vow. Think about it.

The reason I am sending this letter right now and not in the two days further I had decided before is this. I had a letter from Molly and she has some concerns. I'm sorry to say that I do too.

This has to be dealt with and I'd prefer that it needn't go through the departments it will if she sends one to the Ministry generally.

I'm hoping you're alright Kitten.

Kingsley.

Hermione held the letter and thought about what it said. She would have to talk to Harry about what they would say about their last year. So much happened but a lot of it was private or personal. It all seemed tied to her friend and whatever he decided, she would go along with. They had talked about trying to explain it while in that stupid tent and had agreed that some of it should be known. Especially about the past. Things needed to be made clear and Harry had mentioned Snape several times.

The second thing though, she didn't know what to think about it. What had Molly written and why had she. It wasn't pleasant to think about her not liking the replies to her steadily less polite letters and deciding to try and deal with it herself. As if she were a child. She was of age and this was what she had decided. No one was in danger and she wasn't incommunicado. Ginny and Harry had come that morning and they had enjoyed lunch together. It was so nice to just sit around and eat without threat or fear of being spied on or something. Even at the Burrow there were people around.

Ginny had known about Luna too. Her father was dead. Killed in a round of deaths dealt to those being held in Azkaban a couple weeks before the war ended. Hermione had sent the letter and decided to go there is the blond didn't reply. Ginny had walked over a couple times and said she seemed mostly alright. Hermione wasn't sure what to think about that. They were all mostly alright except when they weren't. At least so far.

What to do about Kingsley. It had been in the paper this morning that he was interim Minister of Magic and that made this something she didn't understand.

"Siggy." The elf popped into the sitting room outside of her bedroom and waited for her to speak.

"My friend is the Minister now and I don't know what that means. Mrs Weasley wrote him about Soren and he wants to talk about it so she doesn't get a chance to send it through whatever departments that would entail. Should I show him the paper you mentioned. About me staying here?" She asked the elf and could see him thinking.

"Siggy has papers. Can give little cub. Not knowing rules about Minister wizards." She nodded at that. Alright. So she needed to know about Wizarding politics or etiquette. Protocols or whatever they ended up being for whatever situation. This one needed someone who understood and she thought through the people she knew. Coming to two conclusions. Neville and his gran or Andromeda.

What to do. How to go about any of this. She was uncertain and without a specific course to chart. The elf was looking at her still, with what she thought might be expectation.

"I've got two ideas for someone who might help." She offered and the ears waggled. After a moment of silence she continued. "Neville Longbottom is my age and he's mentioned that his gran is quite traditional. The other is Andromeda Tonks neé Black." The elf bobbed at that and then frowned.

"The black was disowned." He put in and she nodded then frowned.

"For marrying someone like me." She pointed out and the elf gave a nod of its own.

"Trust. Honesty. Motive." The elf finally offered and she appreciated the specific points to consider.

"Andromeda then. I don't know Neville's gran or what she might want or think about me or this." She gestured around and then Siggy gave a nod and then popped away.

* * *

Hermione was seated at the dining table Just off the kitchen in the stone house set on a hilltop. She had never been here but Andromeda had responded immediately to her owl and given her the floo address. Upon her arrival, Andromeda had looked her over and then directed her to sit down. Teacups only hand she waited for her response to the series of events she had listed for the witch.

"You has an intimate relationship with him then?" Andromeda asked and Hermione nodded. Surprised that this was what she chose to comment on. Out of all of that.

"Interesting. I only know of you. I've never interacted enough with you on my own to form opinions. Remus made it sound as if you were only a friend and fount of knowledge. He was fond of you and spoke well of you it was just as if you were not a young woman." Hermione could tell she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Nymphadora mostly talked about how dreadful it would be if you gave into peer pressure and went for the youngest Weasley boy. Which it seems you haven't." Hermione laughed at that. Agreeing with the sentiment and at the use of Tonks' dreaded first name.

"So what should I do?" She asked when Andromeda looked thoughtfully out the window.

"Meet with Kingsley and explain. Then ask what you need in order to be able to stay there and keep the boy." She answered and Hermione frowned.

"So it's okay to just ask Kingsley as if he weren't Minister now? And what do I do about Molly? Just keep on? I don't want to hurt her feelings any more than I obviously have." Hermione just asked the questions. Feeling relieved to have an adult, even someone other than Harry to ask questions of.

"To ask yes. He will tell you if there is a conflict I think. About Molly, I'm less sure. We have never been close nor had much in common other than Charlie being in Nymphadora's year. Perhaps you could ask yourself why this is upsetting her and see if it leads to any answers." The witch seemed sincere and Hermione marvelled at her being Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister. She could see the resemblance physically but she seemed much more approachable than the not insane sister.

They enjoyed a somewhat broken conversation about the current state of things and people they had lost. It wasn't always comfortable but it did seem sincere and hermione preferred that. Knowing she needed to head back soon, she decided to brave the question.

"Do you think this is the right thing? Trying to raise him. For however long that might be. Instead of trying to find someone better qualified. Or something." Unsure of how to phrase exactly what she meant.

"Yes. It is what he wanted. Would you have told Harry that having someone with more experience raise teddy was better? Had that ended up our situation." Hermione shook her head immediately. Then answered the silent question. This witch was brilliant at that, asking questions without words.

"Trust. They trusted Harry." Hermione knew where this was going and tried her own non verbal communication. Less skillfully. She just looked her uncertainty.

"Is it the baby? Him? Or the general public?" Hermione thought that question over. It was a good one and she appreciated the direct to the issue line.

"It's not Soren. I think it will be easy to love him. Siggy won't let me screw anything up too badly and I'll learn." The elf spied on her, she was sure. Infact she wasn't sure if she had ever been alone with the baby at all. Which was strangely comforting. Only once had he interfered and that was when hermione wanted to brush his gums. Infant dental care was one of the few things she did know about babies.

"That is true and I have confidence in you." Hermione flushed under the direct gaze and compliment. This woman didn't give compliments and she had heard people speak about Andromeda's good opinion. Tonks has bemoaned its turns and how often her mum was right.

"Finn. Rowle. I don't know. He isn't here and his letter said it was what he wanted. He left at least some paperwork and seems to have thought it out." She admitted and knew she was blushing more now.

"Do you think he will never get out?" Andromeda asked her and Hermione couldn't help her slight flinch at that. The witch didn't comment.

"I don't think he will get life. From what I know and have heard, it was only the worst that got jail time last time. Without trials often." Andromeda looked thoughtful and then made a go on gesture.

"Everyone else's opinions. I don't know. My parents, my mom, told me many times that I wasn't the sort of girl who would be happy to meet everyone expectations. Be normal. I think she was right. I wouldn't be happy to just achieve what everyone else does. I won't give him up because people don't like it." She had begun thoughtfully but ended firmly and Andromeda smiled a little bit.

"It wasn't the usual choice. To leave an infant with a young witch alone. He was raised traditionally and certainly to take the Rowle seat some day. If you think he planned this then I'm reasonably sure that he had considered most things. More than you have certainly. You don't know enough to begin to imagine what might be needed to allow a witch, not of his House, to raise its Scion. There will be family, even if it is distant. Traditionalists who will think that a witch of your background will taint or fail a pureblood heir. Even women like Molly who can't see you've grown up. Are a witch and a woman. No longer a girl. You fought hard and gave up what some would consider to much, to follow Harry. Hold him up. Stay with him. That seems an excellent recommendation in a guardian. Even better in a parent." Hermione felt full of hope and despair in that moment. As she let the words play in her mind and thought about Finn. Alone in that tower with a baby and trying to consider not being there for him.

"I'll gladly stand beside you while you take this on. I could use a friend too. Someone else with a baby I'm their life is even better. Surely you won't need the hand me downs but some are precious." Both witches smiled at that and hermione tried to move past the certainty that people would try and tear her down.

"I'll take your offer Andromeda. I too could use a friend with a baby. My own seem puzzled by the addition." Her tone was dry and Andromeda grinned appreciatively and hermione thought that at least she would have someone to talk to.

* * *

Soren was resting against her propped up knees and occasionally kicking his little legs. It wasn't much but this was the longest he had been awake with her and the most alert. His eyes were a lighter blue than Finn's and she had no idea what colour her eyes had been so wasn't sure. In that moment she decided to go and get a book on babies. Several so she could look up answers to the questions she had. There were many now.

"We will have to learn some nursery rhymes or something. I only know a few and they aren't very uplifting." Since it was just the two of them, unless Siggy was watching invisibly, she decided it was okay to talk to him.

"I'm sorry your daddy isn't here little man. He wants to be. I'm sure of it. I'm sorry too, that I'm the best you've got. We've both got Siggy so shouldn't commit any big faux pas but I don't feel like enough for you. Or soon it won't be enough. For now it's all feeding you and liquid management." He made a gurgle sound and then opened his tiny mouth in a yawn. He would eat again soon, maybe she should do that before he fell asleep. She wanted another minute of this first.

"I don't know much about him either. A few things though. He loves to fly and he looks so windswept and relaxed after. He talked about obstacle courses and stunt flying a few times. None of that for you little man. Maybe a training broom one day. Like Harry has in the picture. We could charm a big room for you and I'm sure it would be fun. We can ask about different things little wizards do. I'd imagine dragons are popular. Charlie will be a favourite of yours I'm sure. If I still have you then. If not I'll take you for a day trip or a weekend. He won't mind. If he left you with me and we're okay when he gets back then I'm sure he will let us have fun together. We need to get some books. Maybe there are some here and NEWTs study soon too." His eyes were dropping and she chuckled softly. Then ignored feeling like she shouldn't and gently kissed the soft cheek. It was the first time she had done it and she felt stupid for having waited days. It was wonderful. He pushed his forehead against her in what seemed like reply and she let a tear fall before standing up and heading to get him a bottle. It was bedtime for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Being in here was a mind fuck. It warped his sense of time even though he could track the time of day by the guards coming on and off shift. The way the sunlight slanted through the barred window. Things happened on a daily, weekly or monthly schedule so his clock got a reset every so often. Enough that the days didn't blur completely together. He wasn't disease ridden or dirty. It was the sameness and lack of mental input. He could do squats for hours but it was his mind that needed the exercise.

He tried. Going over books and lessons from school. His scion tutoring sessions and what he knew of other languages. Quidditch had burned out quickly and even his best memories of it were dulled by disinterest. No dementors meant that he wasn't stripped of his happier memories and his nightmares stayed in the dark hours. Flying was better and he had mapped out his whole estate from the air by memory. Could picture the hills and valleys. How the tower looked from several angles.

The feelings of freedom and escape that came with just flying nowhere fast.

Memories occupied a lot of his time and more recently. After the first visit for the trials there had been some but it was clear that this wouldn't be a stay of a few months. It would be longer and when he sat in the chair, chained, he tried not to search noticeably from his seat. Was she there. She was. It was only at the end that she moved from behind someone in an upper tier of the stands. She had looked at him then. Braced and stoic with her chin up and little hands fisted. After that he had let himself be angry for a while. It had been a few months of waking up pissed off and falling asleep with balled fists or eyes clenched so tight it hurt. Wanting to remember, wanting to forget.

Days spent with his father. Those were hard and there was so little he could keep from his childhood. He had known that. The world he had grown up in wasn't one he wanted for his own son. The fear and the way the Tower had felt. It was all dark and left him feeling tense and pent up. Exercise was his only outlet so he did it. Sometimes he caved and just lay in silence. Eyes open and seeing nothing of the cell he was in. Behind his eyes played memories or parts of them like a screen.

Each time he has seen his son. Now he wasn't as sure if they were separate visits or just snippets from the same few hours he had with him. He thought maybe it amounted to twenty hours. So little time. Everyday he was growing. Changing, and Thorfinn didn't know him. Soren wouldn't know who he was or recognize him if he ever got out of here. It was hard to imagine him growing day by day. To know how big he actually would be. Even what he would look like. Part of him was afraid that the blond blue eyed boy only existed in his mind. He didn't care if his hair was darker or even if he had the woman's hazel eyes. It was knowing him. Not knowing his own son. For someone who had grown up feeling like his father didn't know him even though he had seen him regularly, it was to much sometimes.

The only comments the guards had made about Soren were a couple about having a cute kid or the pair of them. The rules were strict about prisoner interaction with each other and the guards. There was almost no spitting or derisive remarks. Some were a bit rough but it wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected. Nothing had been as bad as he had expected in here. It had changed slowly but steadily after the first days of prisoners being processed into the prison. Stripped of their possessions and each of them wearing an iron looking anklet under the grey prison garb. It wasn't actually iron or it was weightless. He couldn't touch it, his hands stopped about six inches away. Any part of his body did. Frustrating but he had been reluctantly interested in the magic of it.

He did receive more comments about his little cub. Hermione. Apparently there was nothing little about her anymore. Some were appreciative in a way he could empathize with. Dueling and mussed she had looked like a wet dream to him in that red dress. Standing out from the grey surroundings of the cafe or whatever it had been. Remembering her had been worth breaking the obliviation. Dolohov had caught his eye then, acknowledging that she hadn't tried to make it permanent. It had been something then. Now she apparently regularly looked better than he could picture. One of the younger ones had mentioned her going to a gala and whistled lowly in description of the way her dress fit. It was an example and like the others it had led to uncertainty and fear.

Fear of what she was doing. Not with Soren, he was sure the boy was as happy as he could be. With herself. With men. Without him. It was scary to imagine eventually getting out and his son being part of a family she was building or her excitedly introducing him to a man she loved. He would accept it. That played on repeat in his mind. Accepting whatever she had done. If they were both okay then she had succeeded. He couldn't imagine her getting older. He didn't try as hard as with the baby though. Toddler. He was nearly three now. It had been two years and one hundred and ninety six days since he had seen his son. Or the witch. Days they had lived without him and he didn't know enough to expect anything specific.

He was sure someone would have said something if she were married. The comments usually had an appreciative sound to them and no one had actually said she was in a relationship or anything. There were a few female guards and they liked to tell him that his son was getting big and that he was cute. He had been dressed up as a Tornadoes player last Halloween. That had been the most specific thing he had ever heard about Soren and it was welcome. The witch had looked startled when he thanked her quietly.

Now he was doing sit ups and thinking about tomorrow. His parole date. He was getting out. It had been something he tried to ignore but of course couldn't, for months before this. Unable to believe he would be let out. That this would end. It was true though. He had seen the papers when the Ministry clerk or whatever had come to go over the details. He hadn't been there for the hearing and this wasn't one of the attorneys. It was a person, he was sure had just graduated, that he didn't know. It didn't matter when he read the release date. That had been three weeks ago and each day he had been getting more excited and less. It fluctuated and it was thoughts of his son that steadied him. He was waiting. Even if he didn't know anything about him or even when he was getting out. Soren was nearly three and would be waiting for him.

Would they be at the Tower or would they have moved? He knew Siggy would have stayed with them regardless of where they were but he didn't like not knowing. It was always there that he imagined them. Playing maybe or reading. He was sure that his cub read the boy mountains of books. Probably trying to teach him to read too. Did she find someone to teach him to fly or even let him have a broom. He hoped so. Maks was out already and would have made sure the boy had a broom. Potter loved to fly too and surely he would have pushed for it.

Maks being out had been better for Thorfinn. Someone was watching out for them. Someone he trusted. Even if his witch and best friend had never had a conversation, he knew that he would have looked in on her. Likewise, she would know that he trusted the wizard. It was impossible not to talk about Maks at all and she had liked to hear about the two of them. A safe topic mostly and a personal one. One that didn't really endanger anyone. Maks would also have been amassing all the information he could find. Knowing that he would want it. So tomorrow, or whenever, he could ask questions and get answers. He was also enough like Thorfinn to have measured relationships and opinion in a way he could understand. He wasn't worried that Hermione had screwed anything up at all but it would be interesting to find out Maks had dug up.

As he finally stopped the ten set repetitions he felt the burn in his thighs and abs. It helped keep him steady, that tired feeling in his body.

* * *

"Someone is waiting for you just through that door. Have a nice day." Thorfinn blinked once at the scrawny man behind the desk and then looked to the door. After a moment he stepped away from the desk and took two steps towards the door. He wanted to run but knew he couldn't. Someone was waiting. Was it her. Would Soren be there. He didn't notice walking to the door or pushing through it.

Maksim Aven stood there with a watchful look on his face. Thorfinn stopped as the door swung shut behind him. There were chairs lining the wall and small tables with magazines on them. He didn't look at any of it. Just stared at his friend.

"Alright? Let's get out of here." Maks said and Thorfinn shook himself internally then gave a nod. The two of them walked out of this room and then instead of towards the lifts, they turned down a small hallway and then another. They stopped in front of a door with Potter on it in capital letters and Maks knocked once then opened it without a response.

"All good then? It's good to see you out here." Thorfinn scanned Potter and couldn't speak so have another single nod. The man looked him over and Thorfinn could see that he looked older. He was older and this was his office. The dark red Auror robes hanging in the corner gave away his occupation.

Maks walked to the fireplace and pulled a handful of floo powder out. Then reached back for his wrist and Thorfinn could only look his question. The negative answer he got told him that he wasn't going home just yet. All he could do was extend his arm and let Maks take him to his own home. For now.

In the office they had appeared in He looked around and didn't know what to say. Maks dropped into one of the chairs and just watched him.

"Sit down Thor. Or do you want to shower right now? I've got clothes and shit for you." He nodded at that. Wondering if his voice would work eventually.

"Say something first. You alright?" He could tell that his friend meant it and swallowed.

"Shower." It was rough but Maks posture relaxed and he nearly bounced out of his chair.

"Let's Go then mate. I'm sure you want to know everything." Thorfinn could only shoot him a look that made his friend chuckle. Which wasn't a usual reaction. This was his suite and his bathroom, Thorfinn noticed as his friend flicked his wand and steam began billowing out of the cubicle. He looked to him and waited for some indication if he was staying or going.

"I'll tell you a bit while you clean up." It was a question and Thorfinn relaxed. The hot water shooting from several jets felt amazing and he knew that he would be showering often for a long time. The water was so hot and immediately he felt cleaner than any piss warm shower inside had felt.

"They are at the Tower. She's nothing like I expected Thor." His hands froze in his hair, full of suds and running over his face.

"Not like that. Just, she seems invested in him. Even in you. She was the one waiting for me." Thorfinn felt the pang after that. She had been behind that door waiting for Maks. Which she must have done for him but she hadn't come to meet him. Why?

"I was surprised and seeing her in the blue denims you used to moan about was a shocker." He couldn't help the grunt at the appreciation he could hear in his friend's voice. He loved those tight muggle pants and how they cupped her ass. The prick chuckled and Thofinn huffed a laugh.

"The Tower?" He asked. They had stayed there.

"Oh yes. It's mostly the same until you get to the family floor. Siggy has the run of the place and she just politely asks for things or asks his advice and the two decide together what is best for Soren or the Tower." This was small talk and he wasn't sure why.

"Is He." He didn't know what he was asking about his son. Was he alright? Growing? He didn't know what to ask or even what he wanted to know.

"Your boy is amazing. I don't know if was her or if he might have turned out that way with you. Definitely not Sadie. He is bright and energetic. Loved to fly and has asked me hundreds of questions about you." At that his shoulders relaxed and he pushed the faucet that would turn the water off. For a minute he just stood in the steam and tried to calm down. His heart was racing and he felt as if he might puke.

"You were right. To do it the way you did. Loyalty or whatever, that witch has it in spades, as she says. Not afraid to speak to anyone and stand up for herself or him." He breathed in and out then caught the towel that flew over the glass. A minute later he was dry and his hair was no longer dripping. He walked out of the shower with the towel around his waist and accepted the pile of clothes.

"Not that I don't want to see your ugly mug." He began and Maksim just shot him that look that said you obsession with her isn't wise and then answered the part of the sentence he hadn't spoken.

"Her idea." The nausea rose at that. She didn't want him there. To see him. Not even after years.

"Took me a bit to get it out of her but she doesn't want anything you don't. Has a place lined up and is willing to come in days to be with Soren until he adjusts to you being home." He pulled the shirt over his head and then looked at Maks.

"What the hell does that mean?" Thorfinn asked and knew he sounded as agitated as he felt.

"Hermione, she wanted you to have whatever time you need. There's pictures here so you know what he looks like and she put together an album so you could see him grow into what he is now. She mentions often that you must wonder about him." Maks voice was low and Thorfinn couldn't tell what he wasn't saying but wanted to see the pictures. If she thought he should then he would carefully look through the album first too. She had been thinking about him. How he would feel. It was all mixing in his mind and his feelings were all over the place.

"Alright. Pictures." Even he could hear the gravel in his voice. He blinked away what he thought would be tears if they fell.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was sitting at the table building a Lego Tower in the downstairs sitting room that she and Soren used most. There walls of shelving with toys and books. Art supplies and pockets of cars. Totes of magical quidditch toys too and a whole set of dragons and creatures that lived in a bin by the couch. They regularly turned this into a menagerie and hermione hoped that Finn would let him have a kitten. Well she wanted one too, Soren and her agreed that they wanted at least a half kneazle, but she was feeling nearly sick at the changes that were coming.

It was here. The day, and ever since her eyes had popped open at 2:45am she had been awake and nearly panicking. It wasn't fear but it was something close. She had spelled herself silent and opened the doors into Soren's room. The room had been kept mostly the same and even when he had outgrown the cot, she and Siggy had designed a round bed with low rails three quarters of the way around it and a step. Soren liked the steps to her tall bed and this was a compromise for the little boy. Hermione hadn't said anything except that she thought it would be best if he recognized his sons room and the elf had given an approving nod. The toy boxes were new too and the carpet that showed a sped up version of the night sky moving. Perfect for playing dragons on.

Having crept into his bed, she listened to him breathe softly and when he shifted in his sleep, she pulled his little body so his back was against her chest and let the tears fall silently into the soft pillow beneath her head. It was over. Her time with him. It wasn't until Maksim got out that she really realised that he wasn't hers. It had taken months for it be normal, having a son. Accepting that she loved the little boy and then it had been easy. School and then some work. Friends and commitments. It was all around Soren and her. Their time together. Him making friends and learning about life outside the Tower. Adding Maksim in had been wonderful for Soren.

He knew different things about Finn and had countless stories about them when they were younger. He showed her a better way to slide down the bannisters and his quiet approval of her and how she had raised him was validation. Maksim knew Finn well. Better than anyone else and she knew that he wouldn't have said anything or even interfered if she was doing anything in a way that either wizard disapproved of. He seemed surprised by her several times and still wasn't sure he could just come and go, no matter the time or what was going on. She tried to always be available when he indicated he wanted to come and rearranged whatever they had going on if he wanted to see Soren.

Watching them fly over the property behind the Tower had been a moment she cherished. The little boy'sqqqq laughter had been wonderful and then Maks' had laughed and they had swooped down on her. Laughing when she shrieked over loudly and ran from them. The next few minutes had meant dodging the little hands trying to grab at her and she knew that this was right. She had done her best and people had helped. Harry flew with him and so did draco and Blaise. Ginny too loved to come and take him for a fly or she would do it when they went to the Burrow. That wasn't to often but it was better that the little boy not hear any of the barbed comments. Hermione left when anything was said in his presence that she didn't like.

It was hard enough to explain to the little boy where his daddy was. How much he loved him even if he couldn't be there with him yet. They had a book of things Soren had wanted to tell him or show him. There were lots of hard conversations. She wasn't his mother and he didn't understand that either. The best she could do was tell him honestly that she loved him and magically he was her son. She had adopted him and would never let him go. His dad had chosen her specially to come and take care of him, love him, while he couldn't be here. That was the best she could do and mostly it was enough. Sometimes the little body crawled into her bed and gripped her curls while speaking as best he could about wanting her to stay forever. That had been since they knew Finn was getting out mostly. Soren had to be told of course, the man couldn't just come back without warning him but it had opened up all sorts of questions and fears.

"You stay right Min?" He had started out calling her cub, which she wasn't happy with and she had tried for hermione. Mini was the best she had gotten and that was often shortened. She didn't mind, whatever he chose to call her really.

"Of course Sor. Even if I don't sleep here I will come everyday and Siggy can always get me for you. Day or night. Anytime. Just like now." She looked him in the eye and he surveyed her carefully. His little face solemn as he pushed some of his dark blonde hair from his face. It was more of a copper colour than Finn's genuine gold and his eyes were the same blue. When he had turned one she had accepted jubilantly that they wouldn't change and he loved being told he had his dads eyes and smile. His grin to when he was asking for something he knew he wasn't supposed to have. Maksim had stared the first time he saw the little boy try to wheedle a cookie at breakfast and they had shared a look and Hermione's tentative smile had been met with a surprising grin. A real one. The man was good looking when he smiled or really did anything but smirk or scowl.

"Dad dont want you here?" He was getting so much better with words, and she smiled genuinely at him.

"Doesn't sweetheart. I don't know yet. He's been mostly alone there. Without a witch or little boy to keep him busy and I don't want to overwhelm him. You are enough to keep anyone awake and alert." He giggled at her fake accusing look and then his smile fell.

"What is it little man?" More and more in the past week they had been having these small talks. His questions changing and varied. Would breakfast still be the same and could Harry still play games with him. Would they go to Andy's to see Teddy and would they go get books together. Would his daddy like him. Did he know about him. A hundred little concerns and she was so proud that he felt he could ask her anything. Never showing her own heartache to him. Unless she felt it appropriate. It was okay to miss Finn. Especially here in his house with his son. His elves and even his bloody account manager and business managers.

"Will dad like you? I want Min to stay here." Hermione thought about how to answer that. This was the most common question, probably because she didn't have a firm answer.

"He likes me. He left his most precious belonging to look after. You Soren. I will not leave you little man. I'll always come if you need me and I'm sure your dad will want to hear all about what we've been doing. You would have fit nearly in his hand the last time he seen you. I've got lots to tell him. Like how many times you've peed on me." This got a laugh. He loved telling people that he had peed on her when he was a baby. Everytime the nappy came off an arc of liquid would shoot up. She got quick and rarely got hit after a while but sometimes it was a surprise. Many people had seen this too so corroborated the saga. Silly little boy humour but his laughs were worth it. The smug grin too, she liked to see it. See Finn in him. Hermione knew he was uncertain though, and when his little body squirmed between her and the table she gave up on trying to play.

Picking him up, she sat in the corner of the couch and felt his little fingers weave into her hair then tighten. It didn't pull, he was careful but he did it when he was uncertain. Perched on her hip usually if they were in public. At home it didn't matter. Home. This was her home and that was part of her mixed emotions. At first she had been so conscious of this not being hers. Any of it. The Tower, elves, money, and especially Soren. She was looking after everything, that was all. But then she started fighting for it and grew to love the home and the boy. Siggy was a friend and she wasn't ashamed of it. They met together often to talk over what was happening with all parts of their domain. The other elves had warmed up to her but only Siggy shared his thoughts with her. Presents had been the answer to rewarding the elf somehow, thoughtful ones. Recipe books or things that would help him do his job, looking after Soren and her. Which was priorities 1-100. Leaving only their spaces to clean and things to care for to the other elves. Hermione couldn't imagine living without him. Didn't know how she would approach that.

How to approach anything really. For now she had just decided to try and make this transition the best it could be for Soren and Finn. She could worry about herself later. Just as she reaffirmed that in her mind the floo chimed and she tensed. Waiting.

The pop told her an elf was here but she couldn't open her eyes. Was it Finn? That was fast if it was, and she didn't know what to think about that. Before she could panic further she heard Siggy speak.

"Mr Harry is here little cub." Hermione nearly went boneless in her release of tension and when she opened her eyes and nodded her acceptance of that, the elf gave her a stern look. Not happy with her lack of composure. The whole time he had viewed her uncertainties as baseless. Master had left firm instructions. The two of them had carried them out perfectly. Job well done. End of story. If only.

"He left with Aven." Harry's voice came before he entered and she was surprised when Soren didn't leave her to accost her friend. Harry looked at them carefully and then she could see he understood. This whole thing had been a lot and he was worried about her. Both of them. Even Rowle. Ginny talked more about his concerns than he did but Hermione could see them all now.

"I'm sure it will be okay Mione." She tried to smile and Soren tightened his grip on her. Without thinking she began rubbing his back slowly. Up and down. After a minute he relaxed slightly but didn't take his face from her neck.

"Hear that? He's with Uncle Maks. Halfway home bud." Her voice was a bit rough and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them the concern was more evident on her friends face.

"I've asked you and you haven't answered anything but what you want for them. I'm worried about you Mione." She just looked her helpless feelings at him and he walked over to them. Knowing what he wanted, she shifted so he could sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"No one could want anything more than this. You two are amazing. You've made such a happy home here and I know he has missed you. It will be alright." Soren's grip tightened and Hermione let herself hug him tightly in return. They could only wait and hope.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here's the album. I think it's better if you see it as it happened first." Thorfinn looked up from the small leather bound book that had his sons name embroidered on the front. In the same writing as the name above his cot had been. Or he thought it was the same. This wasn't a usual admittance for his friend but the steady look he was getting told him why. This was important and his reactions to them would be important too. He had been thinking about her not wanting him to see them right away. Why she would have done it this way. He didn't have any answers except that one so he was trying to accept it.

There he was, just as Thorfinn remembered him. Tiny and wrapped up in a blanket with a light dusting of hair on his little head. The next one didn't look much different except the baby was wearing a little blue thing that showed his arms and legs. He looked so small. He could also see a fist and this one had some movement. The little lips moved while he slept. He kept flipping and three pictures later there was a real change. His eyes were open and Thorfinn looked closely at the light blue they were. Not his blue or the darker eyes of the witch who had birthed him. His hair was a bit longer too. He touched the photo gently and watched the face smile at something he couldn't see and he barked out a laugh. It was that or cry and he wasn't ready for this to stop.

Picture after picture as he grew. Sitting up and then rocking back and forth on hands and knees. Laughing and sleeping. Dim pictures of him only breathing in the same cot he had left him in. These felt special in a different way. Like secret moments that only she had seen. Captured for him to see too. He looked up at that thought and Maks was watching him. What the nod meant exactly he wasn't sure but he wasn't half way yet, not even close, and wanted to see him grow more.

He did. Soren was seated with his chubby legs showing and only a nappy and little shirt on him. Banging a stick up and down on a pot lid with a concentrated look. Then he stared at the boy in what looked like a dress shirt and a pair of denims. That's what she had called them years ago when he had asked about the amazing pants. There were little trainers on his feet and he was holding a half unwrapped present. There was a big 1 in the background and he realised this was his birthday. He was one. After that he moved faster. Seeing his son walk and then run. Climbing and jumping on his bed. Even throwing a tantrum in a room he didn't recognize.

On a broom. He stopped at that one and watched the delighted look be replaced with laughter as he clutched the broom handle. Little feet brushing the floor. Several pictures later he turned two and Thorfinn felt anticipation. His hair had darkened some and then he stopped flipping and stared. It was a close up and the little boy looked serious. He wondered at its inclusion and then realised it was the eyes. His own bright blue. The highlight of the photo. The warmer colours of his skin and the light yellow shirt with his coppery hair made them nearly glow. His little cub had been thinking of him and what he might want to know. He felt overwhelmed. Seeing him grow in front of his eyes, so quickly and with knowing she had taken the photos. For him, maybe for her too. Then he realised she wasn't in any of them. No one was. It was just his boy growing up.

His hair was getting longer and when he reached the last photo it was pulled up into a bun and he was running away from the camera. Then he looked back and the grin on his face was so good that he just watched it play over and over. He was wearing denims and a long sleeve shirt with the tornadoes logo moving on it. His cheeks were pink and there was a halo of little hairs curling around his cheeks. There was a little quaffle under one arm and he looked so fucking happy.

"He's brilliant mate. I didn't know what to expect. Never hung around a kid like that but it's fun. They are fun and she makes everything so good for him. Every single thing. He's a bit shielded maybe, but I don't blame her. It's been hard for her and Potter explained a few things when I asked him last month." He stopped speaking and Thorfinn made himself look away from the photograph. The grin and his happy boy. Maks looked serious and he put the album down carefully and then closed it when his eyes flicked back to the moving image.

"Tell me." Of wasn't a demand but it wasn't a plea either. Maks would understand and seemed to want to tell him.

"I don't know everything and she doesn't speak about much unless I ask directly. Oh she talks about Soren, loves to talk about him, but not herself. Potter says it took a few months, she kept saying she was doing what you wanted. Looking after him for you. Then Agatha Selwyn submitted a petition to have him removed from her care." He couldn't help the tension he felt at that. It was tempered by knowing they were together and that he had left as much as he could for her. More than she had used apparently but every single paper or legal form that might be needed. He had tried to make sure she could do whatever she needed to.

"No worries mate. It was a few weeks before your trial and she showed up. Stood in front of everyone and laid out the papers she had. Containing your wishes and hers. Signed custody agreements. All right and tight. She's got some people around her, more now than then, and they make sure that nothing can be snuck in. Anyways after that the papers went insane. The princess forced into a castle by a villain. Potter laughed but I could tell that it had been bad. Anyways he says it changed then. He was hers and she wasn't as uncertain." When he paused this time Thorfinn knew it was for him to let that sink in before he continued. He just tried to listen and push out every thought that wanted to intrude.

"In the end, after six trips in front of the Wizengamot, your son is her son. Blood adoption." This explained the pause. She had done it and so many things rushed through him then that he just tried to breathe and be still. Eventually he gave a chin jerk that meant continue. If he stopped now and let himself think about it then this would be the end of the information.

"The look you gave me before we went in, I thought you were fronting the surety there. You weren't. Even had I known you left things like that, I wouldn't have been even halfway sure she would do it. She did. Your Little cub adopted your son magically and stood in front of the Wizengamot with the tracing potions results and let them all speculate about her. It wasn't kind. The papers have been ruthless but they love her. Them. Potter said it was an article by Mongomery that prompted that step. Listing the ways she could be abusing the system and demanding the Sacred Twenty Eight Council intervene. She doesn't like threats, was the way Potter put it." Maks' expression was wry and his tone bone dry. Thorfinn couldn't help but chuckle then. It wasn't a full one but it felt good. Then as Maks flicked an envelope at him, he stilled.

Granger. It said on the front in Maksim's thin spidery scrawl. Thorfinn caught his friends eye and asked his question. Now that he knew that Soren was alright and happy. That she had done as he had asked. What was needed. What she felt was necessary to keep him. Be sure that they would stay together, this envelope was frightening. It was her. What Maks had dug up on her. Found out about what she was doing when she wasn't being his sons mother. Maks showed nothing. Thorfinn wasn't sure whether to flick him the bird or accept the warning. Having to know. Now. He just flicked the envelope top open and tipped the contents onto the table before breaking eye contact and looking down.

This wasn't an album or in any order. Newspaper clippings and pictures. Even a couple letters. His eyes skimmed over what he could see in the mess before him. Then he reached for a picture he thought had his sons hair showing on the visible edge. It was his coppery waves. The two were seated side by side in a restaurant booth. Hermione's long curls draped across the shoulder closest to his son. Who had a hand holding onto one of the long spirals. They were building a tower of folded menus and as he watched she pushed it gently while the boy was picking up another and smiled at his excitement and laughter. It was silent but he thought the boy, his son, had shrieked or yelled. Her smile was glorious and he could see some pride too. Pride in his son. Their son. She had adopted him. Bound her magic to him as if she had been the witch that fed his magical core while it grew inside of her. That was just one and suddenly he wanted to see more. Gently he pushed it aside and began sifting through the pile.

Some of the articles were the ones Maks had mentioned. Speculating or accusing and he skimmed them. It was enraging but she had dealt with it. The first one of her with someone other than Potter or his son was startling. She stood beside Theodore Nott at the top of a staircase. In a dress he instantly hated and with a look of defiance on her face. The wizard looked down at her and she met his eyes. Her smile was genuine but as he watched it replay, he could see none of the heat or interest that he remembered. Her hand rested gently on his forearm and he let his eyes flick to the article. Apparently his cub was doing the rounds with people she liked. Longbottom, Malfoy, Boot. The list was long and it seemed she rarely attended a formal event more than once with the same escort. He looked at the date and it was four months ago. His mind was working and he let himself scan Nott's face and posture. He couldn't see much in the angle but the slight smirk was there and his eyes looked intent on her. He knew Nott had enjoyed watching her in school and wondered now.

Again and again there were pictures of her with people. Wizards often and sometimes with his son. The only ones of other wizards actually holding him or without her was Potter. One of Soren on Potter's shoulders. Hermione was walking beside him, her arms linked with the Weasley girls beside her. Both of them smiling up at the little boy who was pointing at something. One of Potter and Soren in what looked like the Tornadoes stadium. As he watched Soren turned and pointed at his back. Rowle was written across the jersey and Potter smiled softly at the boy before looking back at the camera with a smile that was different. He was sure Hermione was behind it and he watched it again. What did it mean.

There was more but his mind was full already. Full of questions and he just scanned them until one caught his eye. The two of them were on a couch. He didn't recognize it but the panelling behind them looked like the back sitting room in the Tower. She was laying on her back with Soren on her chest. His head in her neck and Thorfinn could see his hands in her curls. He wondered if she had let them get so much longer because that gave her more range of movement. He noticed it in a lot of the pictures. The expression on her face was gorgeous but it was also something else. She looked like a mother he had never seen. One so proud and secure. The boy was held to her with a hand slowly moving up and down his back. The other was tracing his forehead then nose and he wondered who had taken this. He didn't think she would be so her in front of anyone else.

"Who took this?" His voice was rough again and he could feel the rising emotion. He didn't like that someone had been there. Seen them like this. He flipped it over quickly and the date was two days ago. He felt sick and then he felt the tear fall. Instantly he slammed up his occlumency shields and counted while he breathed. The same way he had as a child when it hurt. As a teenager when he knew there was nothing he could do. At twelve full breaths he knew he was under control and met Maks eyes again. Then with no feelings of shame he wiped the tear of his cheek.

"Siggy did." Maks admitted and Thorfinn felt relief and something else. This meant only Maks had seen it and he picked it up. This one was his. He slipped it into the back pocket of his pants. He didn't know how long they sat there. Staring at each other. It was comfortable though, familiar.

"He's more than I expected." Were his eventual words and Maks grinned. This time it was a real one and Thorfinn was surprised. He couldn't pinpoint exactly the last time he had seen it, unfettered enjoyment. Years before the war ended at least.

"That fucking coin. I hated it. Hated how you loved it and how much it made everything harder. It didn't end when you left school and it didn't end when you married the bitch. Now though. Think about it. Your life is better and you haven't even been around. The Tower is different, feels different. Outside, don't think about it for a while." Thorfinn nodded his acceptance of the words and smiled a little bit. He could feel it and Maks did give that look that meant don't be smug.

"Be patient too. About her leaving or whatever. She's scared." His heart seemed to instantly sped up at that and he took a breath to ask. He had to know. Then Maks shook his head and kept going. "Not of you. Not at all. Not of me either, in that way at least. It's hard to understand her." He stopped again at that and Thorfinn looked him over. Realising his friend wasn't the same. Similar to who he had been before they went in but not at the same time. This was more honest open conversation and more revealing than anything else they had shared. It was something to consider and think about. Later. He nodded his acceptance of that and made sure Maks caught the glance that said, I know you idiot.

"Yeah well. I don't know what to say or how to explain what I mean. Potter has given me a few looks that say something I don't understand either but they are followed with a significant glance at her. Can't misunderstand a Gryffindor when they do things like that." He broke off then and both of them huffed a laugh. So true.

"Her though. She's different. Hides a lot. Not what she does but who she is. Maybe only Soren sees her fully. She lets him. It's something else. You'll see." Something in his eyes was uncertain and Thorfinn wanted to know what it was. Trying out this new thing between them, he asked outright. Usually he would have had to come at it sideways. Deduced it.

"Just say it. However it comes out." It sounded a bit Gryffindor and his friend sneered for a second and then spoke.

"I don't think it would take much for her to assume that she isn't what you want. Yourself. There's something in the way she speaks to me. As if her place is only hers until you come back. Potter too. As if she hasn't been committing to anything. Anyone at all. Until you come back and her task is finished. She wouldn't use that word for Soren. She loves him. And he knows it. The way she smiles at him when he uses it against her and she knows it. It's a lot. For me and for you I don't know." Maybe to much. Those were the unsaid words and he felt his expression close as he halted the emotions he felt at this. He had asked and Maks had answered. He relaxed a bit and nodded his thanks. For this. Talking to him and being here with him while he watched nearly three years pass quickly and so many questions be answered.


	10. Chapter 10

This time when the floo chimed Hermione knew it was Finn. Or at least Maks. It was hard not to call him Aven but for Soren she had started using Maks when he asked questions or when she talked about his dad. The life he would have one day. Uncle Maks. He had been surprised but pleased. It had taken a month to learn enough about him to be able to read that but it had helped.

Three people had stopped by, to check on her. Harry was the only one she let in for any time but after that she had shut it down for anyone not Finn, Maks and her. She couldn't deal with false alarms or the screaming feelings of anticipation and apprehension. Honestly she was barely holding it together and it had been three hours, nearly exactly, since Harry had arrived. He would have come right after Finn had left so it had been three hours. The time was up. She had known he would come home today. That it wouldn't take long. Soren was here.

It was Maks, and he looked at her standing in the doorway to their favourite sitting room. Soren's hands fisted tighter in her curls. She couldn't speak and Soren wasn't meeting the man's eyes. After seeing he was alone. The boy was having as hard a time as her and she was becoming frustrated. Needless stress for him. Normally she would have declared this and demanded it end. Right now she couldn't and that was another layer of her frustrated mire of feelings. She swallowed and rubbed the back of the warm little body with its legs tight around her waist. He knew how to hold on. Make it easier for her. At least a minute passed and she lost her temper.

"This is enough. Have you not considered how hard this is for him?" She kept her tone as neutral as she could but let her anger flash in her eyes then disappointment. She didn't think of him as a friend of hers but she had included him in the tiny group of people she trusted to have Soren's best interests at heart. His expression shuttered and he gave her a single nod. Then she followed him to the floo room and he threw a handful in and said his home address but didn't enter. A signal and her heart started pounding.

The flames died down but before they could lose the green cast to them, it flared. As if in slow motion the flames changed color fully and then flared up. With more attention then she had ever before, she watched the body appear and thought he turned a time and a half before stepping forwards. There was a rushing in her ears and she realised the body pressed tight to hers was shaking. In a second she came back to herself and began rubbing her hand more firmly up and down his back though slowly still.

"It's alright Sor. Your dad is here. Please look at him little man. He's been waiting for a long time." She was staring into the bright blue eyes. He hadn't taken a step after the one out of the fireplace and she thought Maks must have spelled the soot off of him. He was clean and his hair was a bit longer than the last time she had seen him. It had been just under his ears then and now it fell to his jaw. The same golden waves. It was all she noticed while his eyes nearly blazed at her.

After a second she felt Soren shake his head into her shoulder and she bit her lip. Not knowing what to do. This was all so much and she just wanted Soren to see his dad. For Finn to see him. She had so many doubts but not this. Soren Rowle was perfection. Perhaps a bit rowdy and loud. His enjoyment of chaos and destruction were more than Hermione thought usual for this age. Certainly he led Teddy into most of the trouble the two found, but for Finn he was perfect. For her too and she was nearly bursting with wanting to share him. Finally.

"Can I?" She asked and then cleared her throat. Doubting her blush showed under the emotion that had already coloured her face. She felt hot and cold. Her sock feet seemed out of place. None of that really registered though. It was all peripheral and his nod was a single jerk of his head. Still his eyes traced them and then met hers. Over and over again.

"Let's go say hi. You've been waiting for this moment Sor. I want to see you meet each other. Uncle Maks even has a camera I'm sure." The last was to break the mood a bit and as she thought he would, Soren looked over at Maks who was accepting a camera from Siggy. Who had a look she had never seen before. His ears stuck straight out. Then Soren's head turned a bit and he peeked at Finn. Hermione tried to feel everything. See everything in the moment. All that showed on the man's face and the colour on the little boys. She had been walking slowly and didn't stop until she was six inches or so from him.

"Min? You sure?" The words were quiet but Finn's eyes snapped up to hers and she tried to smile reassuringly at him before turning her attention to the identical ones closer to her.

"So sure baby. Your daddy is right here and he is waiting for you." She didn't try and stop the tears then. Just let them slide quietly down her cheeks as the boy's little face firmed and he unlaced one hand from her curls and turned his body. The last thing to turn was his face and Hermione flicked her eyes from the eyes she couldn't see to the ones she could.

Then she couldn't help the quiet sob when Soren's free hand reached tentatively for his father's face. She took the last step and pressed against the chest in front of her. Not hard and she turned so Soren could still see but it was easier than watching his hands flex like he wanted to touch them. Reach for them. Soren didn't let go of her curls so she stayed still and stared at his jaw while the two looked at each other close up. Almost nose to nose, excepting the height difference. Then his hands were running over her so softly and she felt them move between her and their son.

"Did you miss me dad?" The little voice asked and Hermione gave in. Pressed her forehead against the firm shoulder in front of her and pressed further against him while she tried to cry silently. Unable to stop her sobs. It was so good. Sorens little body was relaxing and while his movements were a little bit jerky, Finn hadn't pulled away.

"So much. Everyday." He was crying. She could hear it and then his arms tightened and she thought he was cradling both of their heads to his chest. She heard the door close and knew it was Maks leaving the room, maybe the house. Hermione too thought this would be okay. Hard. It was hard. But this had been okay. Soren wasn't crying anymore and while she and Finn were, that was alright. It was a lot. The thought repeated frequently lately. More today. Acceptance that she didn't know how to deal with so much. For all of them.

* * *

Answering his son, the first question he had ever been asked was so hard. Not the answer. There weren't words for how he had felt. Tried to imagine him. Hoped he would know about him. Be waiting for him. Like he had waited everyday. To see him again. He did. Hermione had reassured him that he did want to know. Had been waiting. They had been waiting for him. The words came out and he felt the witch lean against him and begin to sob. It was more than he had ever felt at once and he knew she had been right to send him with Maks first.

It was better that he know what he looked like. Could react quicker to the boy and allow him what he needed. He was here. Home. His home and his son was holding onto him around the neck. His little cub was crying into his shoulder and he didn't think he had ever been so happy. It wasn't joy, or untouched by other things but it was everything he wanted. Everything he had tried not to let himself hope for. His witch and his son were in his arms and wanted to be there. For a minute he let the emotion rage and then knew he would have to get some control over himself. For them.

Several long counted breaths later he wiped his cheeks on the top of her curls and felt her move against him. A laugh he thought, though she was still crying.

"Min?" The little boy pulled back and looked at her face hidden in his shirt. Then at him and he couldn't help the grin at the inquiry there.

"Give her a sec bud." The little face looked sceptical and he released the hold he had on his neck. Hermione huffed at the added weight and looked up at the eyes waiting for her acknowledgement. Expectantly he noticed, as if it weren't normal for her to need a minute. His heart panged and he squeezed her hip lightly, realising his hand was still on her. In support, if he could offer any.

Her eyes met his and he could see more in that moment than he ever had before. As if she were trying to explain. He just let it wash over him and then reached up and wiped a tear away. Her face pressed into his hand for a moment. It was short but he felt the pressure and then she used her sleeve to quickly dry her cheeks and smiled at the boy.

"We start now Min?" He asked her and Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No Sor. Dad just got home and tomorrow could probably spend an hour with your book if you want. Today though, I'm sure just being here with you is enough for him." Her eyes flicked up to his at that and he could see the question there. Uncertainty and she wanted some kind of confirmation.

"I want to do it now. We already waited." Their eyes snapped to the boy who had pulled the curl he still held.

"None of that. When you need time we do something else and the same for me. Your dad deserves the same consideration. This is one of those times that you don't fully understand what others are going through." Thorfinn didn't chuckle at the two of them but did watch avidly as she reached over and pried her curl from his little hand. He didn't like it, or her words, and he wondered what would happen. Her eyebrows came together and she leaned back from him a bit. She must be tired, carrying him around like that.

"Alright Min. Tomorrow. Soon after breakfast." She smiled gently at him and the whole thing was so revealing. He didn't know what to do. They were so together and he couldn't help the feelings of wanting in.

"How about we go into our room and maybe you can show him some of your things. Remember what we talked about. Slowly and calmly. It's only for a bit and tomorrow I'll take you and Teddy for a run around." The boy was smiling now and looked to him. Both of them did. He just tried to keep his smile small and looked them over. Standing so close to him but not touching him anymore. He wanted it, the contact, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Lead the way." He said and her smile fell a bit at his tone, he thought it was that but he couldn't help the strained tone. Hopefully she would understand. Soren wriggled and she put him down. He ran three steps and then slowed down and looked back at them.

"We're coming." He said and thought it came out a little calmer. More even.

She smiled a bit at him and turned for the door. He kept pace and noticed her sock feet as they crossed the main hallway. Nearly everything looked the same but he wasn't looking closely. Her hair was bouncing a bit as she walked and Soren kept looking back at them every few steps.

"Did you eat?" She asked quietly and she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah. I will now though if it's tea or something." She looked up then and he wondered what she was thinking.

"We usually have something now and then push dinner till 6 or so. He goes to bed about seven most nights." Her tone was tentative and he met the little boys eyes, couldn't help the grin at his checking they didn't fall behind.

"Alright." She did shoot him a glance then and he didn't know what she wanted. Everything was fine if they were.

"This is it Dad. Min picked things for us special." He looked around when his son pushed the doors open. They didn't have handles anymore it seemed. This was where the photo in his pocket had been taken. There was the dark grey couch. He had never seen one like it before. It was huge. A long grey L shape that was wide. Nearly as wide as a bed. There were bookshelves all along the bottom of two walls and shelves above them. Toys and games and bins of things he couldn't tell. It was comfortable and he tried to absorb how it felt to be in their space. One they had created together.

"This is great bud." It was all he could say but the boy ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the couch. He sat and then sat back further. His little cub stood by the door and watched Soren grab a dragon toy and then turn back halfway for another.

"This is Mighty, Dad. This is Sleepy. Both are good dragons mostly. Sleepy escapes sometimes." He laughed. Couldn't help it. The glance he shot Hermione was entreating. As if he was trying to convince her.

"Ha! Don't believe a second of it. Your Dad won't fall for it either little man. I'll tell him all of your tricks." She had a serious look on her face and then her eyes flicked to his and he could see her laughing eyes.

"He does. He does. I didn't fly him at the table Min. I didn't." Thorfinn could see her enjoyment and his sons. Nothing serious about this.

"Did you do it little cub?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes. Then shifted from foot to foot.

"I'll just go get something to eat." She turned around and he didn't want her to go. As if in answer Siggy popped in with a tray and another appeared on the table with drinks.

"You calls Min cub too. She's not little." The small voice and the louder pop of Siggy leaving turned her around.

"He's quick. I shouldn't have said it out loud." He smiled at her mutter and then answered his son.

"I called her that first bud. She was littler when I met her. Twice as tall as you maybe. All hair and claws. A lion cub." He didn't catch her eye but heard her huff of laughter and smiled a bit wider at the boy.

"She's my Min. You can't make her go." Everything changed in that second. The boy was serious. Hermione stopped moving with her hand hovering over strawberries she had been going to put on a little green plate with a crown on it. His mind nearly blanked and he just looked at the little face. So stubborn and certain.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as five seconds past without him speaking. Someone had to.

"It's not like that Sor. No one is making anyone leave. We talked about it bud. We don't have to always sleep in the same place to be family. You are my son whether or not I sleep in that room." She spoke firmly and waited for the blue eyes to turn from his father to her. She didn't let herself look at the man behind the little boy. Not wanting to see whatever was there. They had to have tea and then the rest of the afternoon before dinner and then bed. There was no time to break down or even think about anything but making this a good day for them, for her too.

"Then you stay." It was his bargaining voice. He meant business and she kept eye contact. This wasn't something they could compromise on. Most things were. The order that they did things or another day. This wasn't one of those things though and Hermione felt her heart speed up.

"I love you little man. Don't play games with me about this. You know I do-. It truly doesn't matter where I sleep. I'm sure it's fine for tonight anyways." With that she did flick her eyes to the wizard watching them and was surprised by the clear frown there. His eyes had been watching them and she didn't think she had done anything wrong while speaking to him. A moment passed and he seemed to realise they were both waiting for something from him. He looked at her then and she didn't like what was there. He wanted to argue. About what? Already?

"Do you mind bud? If I silence your ears for a few minutes." He was surprised by her words to the little boy and maybe more so by the anticipatory look he gave her. She smiled weakly and accepted the little boys plea for huge birds this time. Wand in hand she cast a silence bubble around them and then the birds. They were about three feet each and flew around each other. All sorts in bright colours.

"It will last about five minutes before he gets bored. Is it alright if I stay here tonight? He's been worried about it and I've tried my best." She Just started speaking and hoped he would respond to her.

"I don't want you to leave at all." The words were low but serious and he kept the frown from before. His eyes did rove to his son chasing the yellow bird every few seconds which was cute.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Unable to believe what he had just said.

"Stay as you are." She bristled a bit at the order and watched his face soften.

"Come sit down. Can I hold your hand?" His voice was rougher and she wasn't sure what to say or do. She felt so uncertain and didn't want to do anything that might backfire or break what felt like a fragile calm. Then he held his hand out to her and she looked to the boy jumping at the birds darting just out of his reach. Feeling as if she were doing something she shouldn't, she did as bid and sat about six inches from him and held out her hand. She could see it tremble and blushed at the clear sign of her unease.

"I don't know much. You did it though. What I asked and more than I'm sure you expected the day you read that letter. Stay here with us. I've asked a lot and I'm going to ask for more. You are his and this is your home. If you want to leave then I will accept that and we can work on it with him. Together." His tone changed and she wondered at the hardness in the last word. What it meant.

"You want me to stay here? Like make no plans to leave at all." She checked and didn't know what to think. Her mind was not working and it was only looking at Soren frequently that was allowing her to sit with him moving his fingers slowly against hers without squirming or moving closer to him. She shouldn't have let herself have those occasional fantasies. It was uncomfortable now.

"Yes here. I assume you have a room." She looked up at those flippant words and watched his eyes meet hers. Then look at her. Like he sometimes used to. Really look at her and she felt herself come to some realizations about things. It was still there. The awareness. That's what she had labelled it as and having mentioned it to him one time he had picked the term up and used it.

"The one next to his." She answered without thinking and then looked away from the blazing look in his eyes. She smiled at the little boy when he looked at her and gestured yes to his gesture asking if he could jump off the coffee table. Three times she showed on her fingers and he grinned at her. Beside her she heard Finn's breath catch and settled down a bit. Soren was worth any amount of uncomfortable emotions.

"Should he?" Finn broke off and she smiled up at him and watched his shoulders tense and knew the little boy was jumping. Then he blinked and a small smile appeared. The floor bounced under the little body like a trampoline and Soren laughed as he jumped until it didn't bounce him back up.

Then Finn looked down at her and she smiled wider and they both watched him do it again.

"Here with you two. It's what I want. I've asked everything of you and I won't ask for anything else. It's not right. Just. Don't leave if you don't want to." He was looking at her when she took a ragged breath and made herself glance up at him. He was so damned tall.

He meant it. It was all there until she gave a nod and they both looked back at the landing of the third jump and she pulled down the silencing charm and vanished the birds.

"Let's eat bud. I'm hungry and neither of us ate much at lunch." The little bundle of energy ran over to them and perched beside her on the couch then requested milk in the blue cup and asked Finn what he liked for snacks and if she was staying.

"For now bud. I like most things. I don't like tomatoes." She laughed lightly at the gasp from Soren, who loved them.

"Dad. We grow them. Tiny ones. On the science deck. Tomorrow. Not today. I'll show you." Finn chuckled beside her and she elbowed him without thinking. Soren smiled up at her and she smiled back. Willing the tears away. She could cry later. Now she wanted to smile with their son.

* * *

He had just kept going. She would stay for now and that had to be enough. He had felt it. How much he had asked of her and had seen the years rush by in pictures just today. At first he wanted to demand she stay. That wasn't right though. What she had done. Was doing. Would do in the future. She had done it for them. Soren and for him too. The reaction to him coming home today had shown clearly that she hadn't been living without thinking about him. Had been waiting for him to be able to come home. She didn't want to give his son back and carry on. It was all he could manage to accept as he watched her dress him in Slytherin pajamas with snakes crawling on the legs and pretend to shy away from the boy.

He didn't imagine that she had picked out those pajamas and wondered who had. He looked around the room and noted the changes. Toy boxes and the carpet. The bed was similar enough to have been a deliberate choice and his name was still there.

"Hugs Dad. It's time." The matter of fact tone was amusing but the easy way he called him dad. That was harder to accept. As if he had never known any different. He had always been the boys dad and the relief he felt was not flattering. The amount he had worried about being replaced was embarrassing but true. This was so much more than he had thought. Outside of occasional day dreams. Those jeans were as good as anything he could have imagined and she bent over the railing and hugged the little boy tight. He heard them whisper quietly and didn't try to listen.

Then she stood up and smiled at him. Her eyes were a bit wet but that had happened several times this afternoon. He tried to ignore her watching them and crouched by the bed. Looking over the short white rails at the eyes just like his.

"Mini says it's okay to say stuff about feelings. If it's true. I'm so happy dad. We've waiting ages." Thorfinn felt his throat tighten and heard the hitch in the witch's breath by the door.

"I've been waiting too Soren. Everyday. Every night. We have tomorrow now. Everyday." He had to stop or he would sob and the boy didn't need that. He had seen hermione restrain herself or redirect so he didn't have to deal with their issues. She was right.

"Tomorrow Dad." Then the little arms came around his neck and squeezed tight. He just wrapped his arms around the little body and tried to be careful. He was so small still and he felt as if he wanted to hold on forever.

A wiggle signalled he was ready to be let free and he made himself release him. Then stayed crouched and he watched him arrange his blankets and the two stuffed animals, one on either side.

"I'm ready Min. Night. Love." With that the boy settled further into his pillow and put a hand on each animal then looked up at the ceiling.

He watched the boys face as the lights dimmed and then light bounced off the little face. His sons face. He looked up and there were planets with some vehicle flying around and shooting stars. It shifted colours a bit and dimmed then slowly brightened. Changing the scene as different planets and shapes showed. Constellations were connected by little lines as he watched and then they turned into whatever they were supposedly shaped as. An arrow flew from one side of the room to the other.

"Wow." He said quietly and the little laugh beside him brought his eyes back down. Soren had a lazy smile on his face and flicked his eyes to him before looking back to the light show.

"Min does lots of cool Magics dad. Everyone says so." It was said as if he might not know that and in a moment he realised he didn't. Didn't know this witch. Who she was now. She had grown up. Raised a son on her own. Taken on more than he could have imagined when he wrote that letter. This wasn't the place though and he smiled down at his son before gently ruffling his hair and enjoying the small grin he got in return. Then he turned to the door in time to see her disappear into her room.

He followed and had almost closed the door when he heard the son call Siggy. He looked to Hermione who just tilted her head indicating he listen. She had her back on the other door and looked as if she expected something.

"You'll tell me Siggy right? Wake me. If they go or one goes. Please Siggy. Promise." The little voice said and he heard the stress on please and met Hermione's eyes. She smiled a bit smugly and he shot her a teasing glance. Then they waited for the reply. Siggy didn't take orders well from his charge. Unless he deemed it a good idea. Having been raised by the same elf, he knew.

"Siggy will lock floo little master. Neither will go." The tone said he meant it and hermione looked chagrined when she looked up this time and he knew why. She hadn't believed him before. About elves or some at least. Now she did and he felt some genuine amusement at her admittance.

"Deal Siggy. Thanks." Then Hermione pulled the door closed and waited a second. A faint flare of light from the crack between the smaller french doors caused her shoulders to relax and she pushed off the door.

"My signal he silenced it. Unless I ask he will leave it up until Soren wakes up." She explained and he watched her walk to a desk and absently pick up a letter then put it down. He took the moment to look around the bedchamber. It had never had an occupant in his lifetime. Until her. His mother had died in his infancy and no one had lived in here. It had been shut up completely until he had it opened for Sadie. Who had sneered at the family set up and he watched her walk away. Down the stairs and felt only relief. She had never been in his room and he had closed these up until the spell that showed it was a boy. Then he had known he would want him close. Siggy had approved the idea and they had set up the nursery together.

She had kept it the same. His nursery. His room, he wasn't a baby anymore. This room was different though. Nearly nothing was the same. It was cream walls with different jewel tones spread around it. A geometric rug at an angle by the huge tall bed. His eyes raked the hedonistic display of pillows and the sheer opulence of it. It suited her but he didn't think she had picked it.

"Siggy and Ginny did it for my birthday last year. She called it inspiration." She rolled her eyes and he couldn't force a laugh or even a smile. Fuck no. Now it was fine but when she had done it, that wasn't amusing. "Siggy has different motives. He and I have been giving each other presents. It started when I realised he would take things if I could spin that it would help him care for Soren. Then me after a while but he was quick to catch on and find ways to return the favor. Vexing elf." He didn't know what to say. How to say anything. She was here and talking so normally about her life. Life here and his son was falling sleep to planets lit on his ceiling. He felt anxious and was trying to tell himself that it was alright. Her casual demeanour showed she wasn't worried about Soren, more than the situation warranted anyways.

"Are you okay?" He watched her look down. Thought maybe she was biting her lip but didn't know for sure.

"Feels too good." It was the best he could do and she looked up at that. Surprised maybe. Why she would be he didn't know.

"Please tell me. If there's something I can do or not do. Anything. Time with us. Without us. A schedule. Time with just him. Not here or here. Anything." Her voice was earnest and he could see that she meant it. He looked her over and then she seemed to realize something and looked down again. What was she thinking. He didn't know and it was frustrating.

"I think I'll shower." Her voice came from behind her hair and he knew he had to walk out of here. He could call for Siggy if he was worried about them or wanted to know something. He didn't want to though. Open the door several away. Into a room he had never really been happy in. A life he had wanted out of. He didn't want to go back. Even for a night. He had looked to the door and she was looking at him now. He could feel it and for a moment he just let that knowledge sink in. It was still there. She was still it. Still everything and it was nearly overwhelming him. He took a few counted breaths and then a couple more. Damn it. He wanted to ask for this. It wasn't a small thing though.

He turned to her and watched emotions cross her face. It must have shown. That he wanted something or just tension. She looked uncertain and was playing with her cuff. The sweater was moulded to her upper body and was soft. He remembered now from earlier, when he had just arrived. He let himself look at her. Wanting to take the chance. Not feeling like he would have endless tomorrow's. Her sock feet, they were striped Gryffindor colours, then the dark blue denims that hugged her calves and thighs. He could see the curve of her waist behind the navy blue sweater that hugged her curves and the dip of her collar bones. Her neck was bare, excepting a silver line that caught his attention for a moment. He had heard about her visit to Malfoy Manor and wondered if it was from that. She hadn't responded to his two messages about it and he had got the implication. Don't mention it.

Then her jaw and the lines of her face. Her nose and the pink on her cheeks. The nearly golden eyes that showed so much and not enough all at once. Then her fall of curls. She had so much hair and he wanted to touch it. His son liked it too and he clearly had good taste. This witch was more beautiful than his little cub had been. He missed her a bit. He knew she was in there though. His firebrand. Just not here with him now. Now the woman stood before him, a mother. Looking at him as if she was checking for change herself. Her eyes skittering over him. Maybe checking for damage too.

"What is it?" She asked and then licked her lips, nervously. He didn't know what those nerves were though. Actual apprehension or just the same lack of knowing the terrain between them that he felt.

"Can I come back?" He forced the words out and thought her frown was more at the tone than his words. Nothing to be done about it though. It was all he could do to make it remotely even.

"Here? My room?" She asked and he just looked at her. Even let some of the challenge into his eyes. Knew she would see it and she did. Her eyes flared for a second and then she tilted her head and it changed. She looked uncertain and he didn't like it at all. Before he could find a way to ask what she was thinking she spoke.

"Alright. Give me half an hour." Then she looked at him for a few seconds more and turned to the door leading into the dressing room and bathroom. She didn't look back and as it clicked shut behind her he made himself look away. With a last glance at the door his son was behind he walked to the door leading into the sitting room and out of the suite built to hold the lady of the house and the youngest child.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione didn't know what to think or how to feel. She felt so much that it wasn't clear what emotions applied to what part of this situation. For an hour she had been awake. Since Soren had climbed into her bed. Well since the wards had went down when he got out of his own. Something woke her. Elf magic. An alert was what Siggy called it. In the darkness she had watched the door open. More light coming from his room that there was in this one. The warm body behind her had been distracting but still and she didn't try to move the arm around her waist. He would wake up if she did.

Then the little head had looked in and she didn't think he could see them clearly. She watched him walk quietly to the bed and then peer over the side. For a moment he didn't move and she couldn't see his features in the near darkness. Then he moved away and the little footsteps moved to the steps at the end of the bed and she had felt the mattress dip.

"Min." It had been a whisper in his little voice and she just reached a hand toward him. Not wanting to wake Finn. It was early and they all needed rest. He crawled up beside her and had pressed his face into her chest and then noticed the arm around her waist.

"Dad." It wasn't a question but she answered it anyways.

"Yes Sor. Your dadccc d. Close your eyes. It's early still." When she felt the little head nod against her chest she started slowly running a hand up and down his back. Minutes later he had fallen asleep and she had stopped moving her hand. Her own mind wouldn't allow her the same luxury. Eyes open or closed, she had been unable to shut her mind off.

Yesterday played over and over. Stopping at them putting Soren to bed. Then she let herself think about what had happened after.

_The single knock didn't startle her. Cancelling the tempus charm so he didn't know she was watching the seconds count down, she waved her hand and the door opened. He stood there in a short sleeve shirt and what looked like sleep pants. Both were black and he was looking at her as if he had never seen her. So he did want to sleep here. With her. She had been wondering if he would want to leave again but it seemed not. _

_Her heartbeat sped up and she couldn't help the colour she was sure was rising on her cheeks. He was wider. More muscled. Far more so than he had been before. Not much to do in a twelve by twelve cell. The door closed and he leaned against it. _

"_This is crazy." The words were surprising but matched the way his eyes were tracing her. She wondered what he saw. She was sitting on her bed. Legs crossed. Wearing a baggy t-shirt and her favourite pair of leggings. He hair was dry but all over the place. A minute in the shower had been spent panicking but then she had firmly decided to wear what she normally would and look the same. This was her. Her room too. _

"_Maybe it will feel more normal. Being here. Eventually. It was strange for me at first." She closed her mouth on the words that wanted to follow. Being here with him was nearly unbelievable. Even being in the same room without a war between them was new. Something they had never experienced. _

"_Can I?" He didn't finish but his eyes flicked to the bed and so did hers. Then she looked into those bright blue eyes. The ones she had seen on his son and thought about endlessly. They were the same colour and she had seen expressions on the little boy that she recognized. They weren't the same though. Didn't look at her the same way and she had wondered if it was something she had added to the memories of them. Now she knew it wasn't and it was another thing she didn't know what to do with. Not able to speak or at least not knowing what to say, she just waved her hand and tried to smile. _

_He walked over to her slowly and then stood in front of her. She shifted further back, making more room and he just watched her. What was he waiting for? Then he placed a hand on the bed and then the other. She just kept eye contact and tried to be calm. She wasn't scared but she was something. It wasn't clear what. _

_He was waiting though and she gave a single nod. Then looked down. Not able to watch him anymore right now. _

_The bed shifted and she knew he didn't need the steps. Soren would like that. The thought made her smile a bit and she looked up. He was on his knees in front of her and there was so much in his eyes. The way his hands were fisted in her duvet cover too. _

_It felt like a moment. One she had to make a choice in. Either reach for him or not. She had never been able to before. Other things always seeming to be more important or at least inhibiting. Now though. In a moment she felt rebellious. No one was here but them. Their son was in the room next door and it was only the family elves other than that. No one could judge them. _

_With that, she reached for his hand and watched it let the fabric go and reach for her. She grabbed it and pulled_. _He resisted but then she looked up and let some of the challenge he had issued earlier show in her own eyes_. _The next pull was gentler but she kept eye contact and tried not to overthink this. If it wasn't what he wanted then he could leave. Or move away from her. His eyes though. She thought she recognized the want to touch her there. Maybe it was just her wanting to see it. Then his body relaxed a bit and he let himself fall onto the bed beside her. Turning so he was on his back and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then his larger hand let go of hers and gently touched her back. She couldn't help but close her eyes at how that felt. _

"_Lie down with me little cub. If your okay with it. Tell me something about when you came here." She nodded with her eyes still closed and then knew she would have to look at him. _

_He was looking at her and she tried to smile. Then she knew she was going to cry and as the first tear fell his hand pressed against her back more firmly and she let him press her over until she rearranged herself and let her body fall onto his chest. The tears were falling now and she tried to be quiet. After a moment he began rearranging her until she was pressed against his side with her head over his heart. It was loud under her and she tried to count the beats. It was hard, they were fast and she could feel him breathe raggedly every few breaths. Finally she just started talking and accepted the sniffles or pauses to swallow. _

"_I was scared Finn. He was so small and I knew nothing. It had just ended and everything was so. It was just all over the place. I didn't know what I would do or anything. Most people thought I was stupid or crazy. Like I didn't understand. I did though. Once I accepted it and let myself really believe that you wanted me to raise him. Love him even. It's been so good. The best. Thank you for him. My son." Then she just sobbed and let him make of it what he would. So many things had occupied her mind over the last few years but more so in the last few months. Once he had a date for his parole hearing and then the date of his release. Whatever happened in the future, there were some things she wanted to make sure that he knew. _

_His hands were moving up and down her back and she thought he was crying too. Or something close enough. It was reassuring. That he too thought this all more than he could deal with as he normally would. Then he cleared his throat and she knew he would speak. The tears had slowed and she wiped them away more now. Then used wandless magic to dry and clean his shirt. She had soaked the part of it she was on. _

"_Little cub. Hermione. I'm not sorry. It's what I should say. I'm not though. He is so much more. Better and brighter than I could think in there. I didn't know. Until today and the album. Trying to picture him felt like all I did but it wasn't close to who he is. You did that. I'm grateful. Just know that I am. No one else would have. Could have." The words were broken and gruff. Not the tones she remembered at all. As he spoke them though, she felt better. Like some of the weight was gone. The fear of disappointing him. Raising someone else's only son was a heavy burden and sometimes she felt inadequate. _

"_I tried. Then we tried. He wants to do so much with you. He's been waiting and I don't know. Don't know if you wondered or what you thought. They wouldn't let me write and the media was so back and forth that I'm not sure if you heard anything I tried to get to you." She felt him shift at that and peered up at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be waiting. _

"_Did, did anyone show you a picture or say anything?" She felt brave asking. If it was no, then how would he feel? If it was yes then what would he say. Nothing was what he said until she felt him squeeze her tighter. _

"_The guards you mean?" He was nearly whispering and she could only nod into his chest. Not looking up at him anymore. He had been so confident. Spoken so surely. This was different and she felt as if she needed to be careful with him. Careful of what she said. It wasn't something she had expected. Trying to expect anything and prepare for it usually meant being more prepared then you might have been but less than you would like. That's how she felt now. Trying to remember that he might be going through things. Things she didn't understand. Not wanting to add to it but not wanting to be less than he needed either. _

"_No pictures. Some comments." Then he jerked slightly and she couldn't help but look up. He was looking down at her and there was something in his eyes. She wanted to know what it was. They had never been able to talk about whatever before. It felt scary, wanting anything. So much. It was only the first day. _

"_One of the witches. She told me he was a Tornadoes player for Halloween." She nodded and he smiled a little bit. It was amazing to see. Him smiling over their son. The witch had done it. Hermione would send the gift basket she had dreamed up. In thanks for anyone who had taken the hints. Told him anything. She had begged and pleaded to no avail. The Wizengamot and the Ministry had stood firm. If the boy's care was in hand then no situation warranted his paterfamilias knowing anything. Knowing the laws and the rules, she had sent a few photographs with no note or anything. Harry had suggested two of the witches after she confessed to Ginny and he found her crying in their living room. _

"_Was it the grey haired one? Or the mousy brown?" She asked. Trying to decide if the gift basket was enough. _

"_The mousy brown one. Short. Why?" He asked and she could hear the curiosity there. Not peeking again, she decided it was okay to answer. _

"_No one would let me send anything to you. Not even a picture on his birthday or a note. Nothing to reassure you that he was alright. By then, he was growing Finn and changing all the time. I took pictures. I have so many more. I was angry. Sometimes so angry at everyone for treating me and him as if we deserved it. Deserved not to be able to share anything. That he didn't deserve to have some communication with you. Even that I didn't. Eventually Harry suggested those two as people who might say something to you. Maybe even bring the picture. So I sent them. Nothing personal really just snapshots. I hoped. It worked. Even if it's only once, it worked." She was smiling now. A small sad one but felt that it had been worth it if he heard even a single thing that told him Soren was alright and maybe happy too. _

"_Thank you cub." She only nodded into his chest. They didn't speak anymore but his hands moved over her sometimes and both of them shifted a bit. Until she was curled against his side and as she felt herself falling asleep, he turned and wrapped an arm around her. Pulling her against his chest. _

So good was the last thing she remembered until the alert woke her. Now she was sandwiched between them and knew she was in trouble. Had wondered when she did the blood adoption. It didn't change her feelings but it did change things between the three of them. She wouldn't have given up access to him regardless and she hadn't thought Finn would never let her see him again. In the nebulous future where he was free. That had meant he was hers though. As much as he was Finn's though not her heir. In a way it half felt like tying her to Finn as much as Soren. The blazing feelings she had felt when the magic rushed through her and then the little boy had been wonderful and she hadn't felt any doubt. After though, then she had wondered about it. Not that she did it but what she wanted. Of course she hadn't expected it at all. She wanted to be a permanent part of both of their lives and that was scary. She was still scared now. Of this and how broken she might end up.

Harry's concerns, the most heartfelt of them, had been the same as her own. That she would have to watch them go in another direction, together. That the life she had created, the one he had asked her to build, wouldn't be what he wanted for himself. Finn shifted behind her and the arm tightened before loosening slightly again.

"Little cub." The awe in his tone made her scrunch her eyes shut tightly. Merlin this was so good and so hard.

"Yes. He's in front of me." She whispered back as quietly as she could and felt the hand move off her stomach and then opened her eyes to watch the big hand move carefully over the little boy until it rested on top of her hand on his back. They stayed like that, quiet and awake, until Siggy popped in with the quietest of his pops. Only about four feet in front of her, she watched the elf wave his hand and knew Soren couldn't hear.

"Little cub." It was a question and she didn't want to move so spoke instead.

"I'm awake Siggy. What is it?" She asked and felt Finn shift behind her. The arm pressed harder against her waist. Without considering it, she ran her toes gently along his calf in reassurance. This was usual.

"Mr Harry is here and Mr Maks too." He spoke and Finn went rigid behind her.

"Tell them everything is fine. Maks can come for breakfast. If that's okay?" She realised she should be making plans for him and was surprised when he relaxed against her.

"Yeah. Breakfast." It sounded muffled in her hair and she giggled a little bit. Trying to be still.

"Mr Harry." It was an acknowledgement of her friend wanting some kind of time to see her or message.

"I'm taking Sor and Teddy to Central today. He can come on his lunch or whatever." She offered after a seconds thought. Feeling a bit peeved at the demand for her so early.

"Siggy makes them leave." It was firm and she grinned in response. Both of them were less than impressed at the interruption. The elf looked them over and gave a single wag of his ears before leaving.

"Is that alright?" She asked after a moment, meaning taking Sor at lunchtime.

"Everything is alright right now." He answered and she just pressed further back into his chest and waited for the little boy to wake up. It wouldn't be long now.


	13. Chapter 13

This morning had been like something out of a book or one of those moving pictures his little cub had told him about years ago. He had woken up wrapped around her and she felt relaxed and pliant beside him. Holding their son and those minutes were etched into his mind. He had absorbed every single feeling he could from their calm and quiet minutes together. Them sleeping or having slept next to him and the calm of the dim bedroom. Her acceptance and the relaxed way she had responded to him. He could take her cues and she would respond. It had been shown over and over in the hours since.

He couldn't really understand what was happening around him. As if it took all of his focus to be in the moment and just try and soak it up. Not think further than this moment or today. It was better and Maks had done the same when he arrived there again. Pushing open the doors to their sitting room and surveying the three of them on the plush carpet in front of a half built tower of plastic sticks. Hermione had just looked up at him and then at Maks. Then smiled between them and helped Soren click the next one to the tower he could barely reach as it was.

He had looked back up at Maks and met his eyes. Whatever he saw on his face must have told him it was all right. Maybe it had been Hermione's relaxed response. Whatever it had been, a small smile crept across his face and he looked a bit smug. The bastard. Smug about his life. He had just rolled his eyes and clicked two more links together before Maks spoke.

"Sor, are we having the celebration breakfast you promised or not?" At that the little boys head came up and he dropped the piece he was holding before smiling widely. Then he looked to Hermione who made an unsure face and the boy looked shocked.

"Min. You said you told Golta. You said." He watched the witch bit her lip and look nearly frightened.

"Siggy said he would take care of it." She offered and then laughed at his whole body relaxing.

"Uncle Maks. Siggy did it. Min is funning me." He looked aggrieved and Thorfinn couldn't help chuckling.

"You won't like it dad. When it's you." With that he ran out of the room and the three adults shared glances before she laughed lightly and then giggled and followed the boy out. Maks just looked at the tower and back to him.

"It should be epic. The list was long." Thorfinn was already walking toward him and only gave him a small shove and accepted the one he got in return.

The whole morning had been like that and now it was changing. They were going to a park that he was assured was huge. Maks didn't even have a way to describe it to him. Hermione's explanation of it being an outdoor children's museum didn't help much and he wasn't sure what he felt about them leaving. He knew it was fine. They would be fine. As he watched her come down the stairs that hugged the Tower wall he just looked at her. Bouncing long spirals of her light brown hair and more of those pants he wanted to peel off of her. This time she was wearing a looser hoodie and was carrying a pair of sneakers.

She slipped them on at the bottom of the stairs and he leaned against the doorframe to observe. She looked right at him then, while she was bent over putting her shoe on and something roared in him. She noticed. Knew exactly where he was and could feel him watching her. It was the most reassuring thing that day. Regarding her anyways. The light pink on her cheeks and the way she froze for a moment before looking down and her hair fell to cover her face. The pop of an elf arriving pulled his eyes from her to Siggy. Who looked a bit different than the last time he had really looked at the elf.

Perhaps what he was wearing could have been a pillowcase or something household related. Now though it was like an intricate tie on coat with pockets he could see and lines he thought were pockets he couldn't. They showed no bumps or traces of items in there though and he wondered what magic was at work there. He was standing in front of her with his ears straight out. She looked up and then shot another glance at him. He just watched and waited for whatever would happen.

"Little cub Master is here." The elf said and she nodded. Then she pulled her hair over her shoulder and he could see her face. She looked uncertain. Even shifted a bit as she stood up fully.

"Make new plans?" He asked and watched as her posture relaxed. It was almost funny watching the two of them. Clearly reacting to each other.

"Not today. Same plans. You agree?" The elf gave a nod and then looked to him. He nodded. Not knowing what he was agreeing to but wanting to know what they meant. Also not wanting to interfere. It was clear they had systems.

"Siggy changes?" The elf's ears had risen a bit and she frowned and then looked to him. He nodded again. Whatever this meant.

"Let's ask. Then we can amend the systems over time. This was the plan. You think it's okay too?" The two of them nodded once at each other and then turned to him. He straightened in response to the dual assessing gazes he was getting.

"We have plans for each outing or activity. Safety and communication." The little cub offered and he understood. Or thought he did.

"Today?" He asked and didn't smile at the glance the two exchanged. Usually she was the smaller one but the elf looked up to her.

"This park is huge so I put trackers on them and we have a meeting place in each area." She offered and then looked again to the elf who wiggled his ears once, she looked up at him with some challenge then. He wasn't worried. Sure that she was probably a bit over protective. Maks had suggested it.

"Siggy and Kreacher will both be listening. That's Harry's elf. He helps a lot with Teddy. I'll explain that later if you want. Anyways both boys know to call for the elf assigned to them if they feel the need or get lost and can't find us immediately." She stopped and seemed to expect a response. He smiled a bit at the serious look on her face. He'd never seen her answer to a teacher or whatever but he bet this was close.

"Sounds good." He offered and she blinked then smiled a bit.

"I spell check anything we eat out and always bring my bag. It's got everything we might need." Her dry tone made the elf bounce. He looked his question and Siggy answered.

"Little cub does space magics." Then patted his tunic or whatever it was and Thorfinn understood. More fit in the bag than one might expect. He looked at her again and she blushed further under his speculation. This was so good. Then he looked up at the sound of Soren's footsteps and watched as he stopped about three feet from the edge and looked down at them.

"Maks assured me that you were the best." He looked to her and could see the mischief there. Holy hell. Nearly thankful for his uncertainty or he was sure he would have backed her up against the wall behind her. That look was so hot on her face. He remembered it well. Had nearly thought he imagined it, when he played those memories in that cell. Then his mind kicked into gear and he understood. The bannisters.

Then he grinned at her and she laughed and made a fanciful gesture indicating that he be the one to do it.

In a minute he was up the stairs and picking the little body up. This was maybe the third time he had done so since he got back and it felt so normal. Soren was reaching for him and his smile was so happy. So full of anticipation.

"Uncle Maks said you could jump." The voice sounded as if he wanted nothing more than to see this. He could but with the little body he didn't want to.

"Go for it. I got it." He looked down at the little witch and watched Siggy and her separate and flank the landing zone. If she said she had it then he was sure she did.

"You sure Soren?" He asked and looked into the bright blue eyes that showed no fear or reluctance.

"Go dad Go!" It was nearly shrieked and he chuckled. Then shifted the boy until he was centred on his chest and perched himself on the thick polished wooden bannister. It was steep enough and kicked up just the tiniest bit at the end. The best bannister for sliding he had ever found. Like it was made for it and he had decided years ago that it was. He heard the floo chime as he pushed off and then was whizzing down the bannister and couldn't help the laugh at the boys scream. It wasn't scared and he just held tighter with the arm around him and then helped them kick off higher. Maybe two seconds later they landed and he felt the magic stabilize him as his feet hit the floor.

"Sor! You did it!" Rang out and he looked from his witch's laughing eyes to the little boy running down the hall toward them. His hair was flipping between blue and yellow. It was startling and then he looked at Hermione who was smiling at the boy still laughing against his chest. Then he wiggles and Thorfinn put him down.

"Teddy. My dad. This is my dad." Then it was introductions, Andromeda only looked him over carefully and then smiled at them and said she would be home when Hermione dropped Teddy off then left. Then Hermione lined the boys up and applied the trackers and asked what seemed a prescribed series of questions about how to behave and what to do in several situations.

He hugged Soren before they left and watched Hermione as she held both boys to her. Each clutched a leg tightly and they vanished in the crack of apparition. He stared for a moment and heard the silence around him.

"Want to talk about it or just sit around for a bit?" Maks asked from behind him and he turned to his friend. Who was leaning in the doorway as he had before. Just watching him. There wasn't much tension visible and his face looked relaxed. It was nearly unnerving.

"Do you want to talk about your open demeanour?" It was a real question and after a minute his friend relaxed again from the tension it had caused.

"Here. My place. It's enough now." He watched his friends shrug after that and they walked down the hallway and then he stopped.

Not knowing where he wanted to go. Before he would have gone to his room but didn't want to do that now. He wanted to go up to the comfortable looking sitting room in Hermione's suite. Low couches and plush carpets. The simple curtains on the windows and it felt good in there. Why hadn't she done the rest of this place. Maks followed him up the stairs and then looked at him when he didn't turn to his room. The look was speculative and he knew that Maks knew what he wanted. It was a bit uncomfortable but part of being this guys friend. He was a good one and usually just part of it but he felt exposed now. She would have warded it or something, if she didn't want him in there and hadn't said anything to him. Deciding that was enough, he walked forward and turned the door handles, pushing the double doors open as he walked through.

Instantly he felt better. This was her space and it felt different than the rest of the Tower. This was somewhere she would come back to and somewhere both of them were comfortable. He could see Soren's things scattered around and more of her. Books and pictures. Blankets too and it wasn't as sterile either. It was clean and he didn't doubt Siggy made sure of it but there were things on tables and even the floor.

It was easy to sit on the couch facing the tall fireplace and throw his head back. Then he kicked his shoes off and stretched out fully.

"It was good then?" Maks asked after he had done something similar enough on the couch facing him.

"It's beyond anything. They are so together. Better than anything I thought of in there." Maks nodded but kept the eye contact. Thorfinn thought about it. Last night. Lying down with her and hearing her talk about it. Even a little bit.

"It was hard. You were right. Fuck off. It would have been easier if she just took him away with her. Out of here. But she didn't. She kept him for me." He did look away after that and tried to scan the pictures on the walls. It was what he had fallen asleep thinking about. Feeling her breathing even out and being unable to think of all the things he wanted to. So he filtered through them and tried to find the core of it. Last night that had felt like it.

"She doesn't seem too concerned with easy. Just Soren and even you. Making sure you had each other." Maks sounded relieved and he did look at him then.

"I don't deserve this." He forced the words out and Maks only nodded. They were true but that didn't make it better.

"Damn right about that. Chasing her was the best thing you ever did. I can't fucking beleive it. I've been waiting for you to get out. Being more and more sure it wasn't just some front or something. The witch is one of a kind. Doing this and like she did. Still is. There's more and it's all just. What the fuck Thor? There wasn't anything more than I know?" Thorfinn could tell that Maks meant the question. Meant all of his words and he watched him as he thought it over.

"No. There was seventh year and you knew exactly how much time I spent with her then. I'm pretty sure you even commented when we actually had sex. Bastard." Both of them chuckled a bit at that. It had apparently been obvious on his face and Maks had been disgusted with his bloody happiness and smug satisfaction. As he had put it then.

"Then the coin and that was it. You know about the cafe. I did see her at the battle. For a minute but she wouldn't stay. I let her go and then as soon as I knew it was over I sent her a message. He is there. Go when you can. That was it. I left a letter with Siggy and every piece of paper I could think of. She didn't use them all but I told him to give her what she asked for. That's it." He finished and Maks looked thoughtful. The two looked at each other and Thorfinn just tried to relax.

"Doesn't seem like much at all. For this." Maks put in after a few minutes and the two shared a look. That was an understatement.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione stood under a shaded tree and watched the two boys chase each other up and down a pirate ship half sunk into the ground. This place was brilliant and the Wizarding world had nothing like it. Here the boys could run and jump with other kids and hermione just tried to keep an eye on them. It was a handy reward and a good distraction. Teddy looked so different with his own light brown hair not flicking between colours but the charm worked and the little boy didn't mind.

The coin in her pocket vibrated and she looked down. 'Here.' Was All it said and she sent back 'ship.' A few minutes later she could see her friend walking toward her in jeans and long sleeve with his coat held in one hand and a smile on his face. It wasn't the easy smile she usually got though and Hermione tried to brace herself for the concern that was coming. Before he could speak to her she heard Teddy's little voice.

"Harry!" Then Soren called two and they looked up at the two in the crows nest. It was made for kids their age so it wasn't too high and the levels below it kept it from ever being a far fall. He waved at them and she noticed the smile was genuine. He wasn't upset then.

"Mione." She met his eyes then and could see the questions. Instead of the rapid fire interrogation she had expected he reached for her and hugged her tight. She squeezed him back and waited for him to release her.

"Let's sit down." He said and they walked to a bench close by. His hand flicked and she knew he had cast muffliatto around them.

"Everything alright then?" His voice was low and she knew he was looking at her. She watched the two boys enter the slide and then looked to the bottom of the plastic spiral and watched them tumble out together then run back to do it again. Knowing he wanted her to look at him, she did. The vibrant green eyes were scanning her as he did people at work. Looking for anything that might show. She smiled a bit and he made a face at her knowing what he was doing.

"Alright Harry. It was better than I had hoped. Soren is so happy and so is Finn. Last night was hard. It's so emotional and just so much. Don't look at me like that. I don't always have words to describe things." He scoffed at her good naturedly and then sobered again.

"For you too?" He asked and she shrugged a bit. Then made sure she could see the boys before looking back to her friend.

"It's all still there. Or more than it was before." She offered and knew he didn't know about before. She hadn't told him then.

"The way he looks at me or how I feel when I look in his eyes. It's embarrassing. He slept with me last night." She knew he didn't misunderstand and was thankful that he didn't make a flippant comment about it. "Soren came in early and climbed in. I couldn't fall asleep again after that. Just being there with them and how it felt. I'm scared Harry." He relaxed at that and she just looked her feelings at him. Harry flicked his eyes to the boys and she knew he didn't need her eye contact anymore. Understood enough. So the two sat for a few minutes and watched the boys.

"Aven was there too. He seemed apprehensive." He finally spoke and Hermione thought about that.

"He knows more about what it feels like to get out and more about Finn. About us than anyone else I think." She offered eventually.

"The look he shot me when Siggy told us his family needed rest was telling. What it said I don't know." The last was grumbled and she laughed.

"He isn't very easy to read. Finn hides less." She blushed a bit as she thought over the elf's words.

"Do you still want to have dinner Friday?" He asked and she considered that. Usually it was at the Tower and six to ten of them plus the boys.

"Sure. I think so anyways. I'll let you know this afternoon. I don't want to make plans for Soren or leave him out of mine. Not yet. Finn deserves, he should be able to have a say." She blushed further at the sideways look from Harry that she caught.

"For Christ's sake Mione. The number of disappointed wizards in Britain is going to be ridiculous. Relieved witches too." He didn't sound like he was joking and she scoffed at him. After a second she looked away from the two boys climbing the rope mast and at him. He was giving her a look she wasn't sure of and after failing to decipher it, she gave up and asked.

"What does that mean?" Her tone was curious and this time he scoffed.

"For a brilliant witch you are so blind about yourself. Do you think the guys that dote on you and seek your attention so frequently are not interested in more than friendship?" His tone made it clear that this wasn't a jibe and she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I mean I'm sure their invitations have been genuine. Most of them anyways. No one has ever said anything to me directly. Just invitations to dinner or events." She answered and felt uncomfortable at the direct look he was giving her.

"Malfoy maybe. He doesn't seem hopeful and likes baiting you." Harry said after a minute and she smiled a bit. Draco was fun and she hoped he didn't want to date her or whatever. He was good looking and she enjoyed spending time with him. Lunches with or without Soren were always fun and she enjoyed his interests in magic and other things. He talked to her about his business and that was unique. Having managed the Rowle finances for years it was nice to have someone speak to her as if she weren't a useless witch meddling with things that ought to be left to the more capable sex. It was common in dealings here.

"Terry and Theo too. Even Seamus and Micheal. None of them have ever done anything." She offered and felt a bit better as she said it.

"You Just ignore it Mione. The looks and you have even invited others around to dinners that were meant to be private." He looked a bit amused now and she frowned.

"I have bigger things to worry about then dating Harry." The words came out as if she had said them a thousand times. Perhaps it wasn't that many but it was alot and only the name of the person she was speaking to changed.

"Uh huh. Looks like they want to go somewhere else." The boys were heading toward them and Harry dropped the spell.

"Can we go to bugs now Min?" Soren asked and Teddy jumped once on the spot.

"Harry, you coming too? It's gross." The last was said in as excited a voice as the little body could muster and they laughed.

"Yeah Teddy. I took a long lunch and was hoping we could wheedle chips from Mione." With that three pairs of eyes turned to her with a pleading look to them and she pretended to be firm.

"I brought carrot sticks." She said as if that closed the deal and in a moment all three were protesting. She laughed and the two little boys jumped up and down hollering about chips and the red sauce. Harry just grinned at her.

* * *

The apparition alert chimed and he didn't have to move. Having given up waiting anywhere but right where they could come half an hour ago. Maks had left ten minutes ago and Thorfinn wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was fine but it was also easier to not overthink things when he was there. The look he had gotten told him that his friend knew something of that and this was part of why he was leaving. He understood but shot him the expected fuck off look and both of them grinned before he disappeared in the flames.

In those ten minutes or so he had thought over the book Soren had showed him as promised, right after breakfast. They had skipped to when it was Soren's name at the bottom of the paragraphs and she hadn't met his eyes until the boy started pointing out pictures he had coloured in there and narrating whatever it said. It was small things mostly. When he learned something or had wanted to tell him something. Then Hermione had spoken quietly about how she hadn't been able to write him but didn't want to forget things so had written in here. He could look through it later. He hadn't done that while they were gone. Hadn't felt ready to and the anticipation he felt now told him that had been a good call.

There they were. A boy holding tight to each leg as they had when she took them nearly three hours ago. They all looked the same except tousled and pink cheeked. He skimmed her face and the way her hair was more wind blown than before then looked down at his son who was grinning from behind her thigh.

"Dad!" He nearly shrieked and Hermione chuckled lowly.

"I'll take Teddy home. You stay with your dad alright?" Soren looked up at her and she ran a hand through his tousled waves then smiled gently. It was another moment he wanted to keep. The soft look on her face and the way the little boy looked up at her. As if she would only tell the truth. As if he trusted her totally. It was amazing and he felt his heart rate speed up.

"Okay Min. Comes back." She nodded and then the little body was hurtling toward him and he reached down to scoop him up.

"Did you have fun Sor?" He asked as the other two walked to the floo and she lifted the little boy up so he could grab the powder. Then he called out The Grange and the two stepped into the flames and were gone.

"So much Dad. More bugs this time and we sawed spiders. Min doesn't like the legs." He stood against the wall with his sons body relaxed against his and listened to the chatter about what they had seen and done. Had chips for lunch with carrot sticks and climbed a ship. He was amazed with what he said and wondered what kind of a place had ships for kids to climb and and big rope shapes. Potter had been there and it was clear that Soren likes him. He had done zip lines with him and Thorfinn couldn't imagine what that might be. His little cub would know though.

"We waiting for Min?" The question was tacked onto the end of a description of turning swings and he was surprised at its inclusion.

"Yeah bud. Waiting for Min." He answered and the smile he got was so bright and happy.

"I missed you guys." He said and hoped it was okay. To tell him that. The small arms wrapped around his neck and Soren buried his face in his neck. He just hugged him tightly and let the feelings roar and then lessen slowly.

"Min says so. That you were waiting. We missed you dad." He kept his eyes closed and breathed. He didn't like the uncertainty but every word had been so good. Every moment with them had been better than he had expected. Had hoped. The floo wooshed and the chime sounded. Both of them turned to see her, stood one step out of the fireplace and looking at them. He could see her emotion and wasn't surprised when she wiped her eyes quickly and then smiled at them. It was a bit wobbly but it looked real and he couldn't help his soft smile back. It was sappy and telling but he couldn't help it.

"We waited Min. For you." She did cry then. A few more tears but she was still smiling and he held his free hand out to her. Feeling as if it was a big gesture. Reaching for her when she might say no. Hadn't reached for him first or said she wanted to. Her first step was slow but she almost crashed into him. Her face against his shoulder and he could feel her breathe heavily. The warm puffs of air against his shirt covered shoulder. She hadn't taken his hand so he wrapped that arm around her and Soren wrapped a hand into her curls and she laughed softly against him.

After a quiet minute she looked up at Soren and then at him. He wanted to kiss her. Wanted so badly to close the distance and feel her skin against his lips. Deciding that her eyes were not warning him off and she wasn't tense he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. It was short but when he pulled back her eyes were closed and she kept them that way for a few seconds. Then opened them and he knew. Knew he was going to fight for her. To keep her. He wanted her so badly. This. The three of them. Soren's little head leaned against his and he just held them. His family. Even if he should want her to do all the things she gave up, he couldn't help wanting her here with them. To be here, in his home, with his witch and his son. His.


	15. Chapter 15

Maks and him were standing by the fireplace in the sitting room off of the dining room. It had been changed a bit and the table he could see through the glass paned French doors was different too. The panelling and floors were the same but the walls were a warmer light blue than they had been before. It wasn't as comfortable as her sitting rooms upstairs but it was better than before. Again he decided to ask her to do the rest of this place. Also to ask her why she hadn't done it. Surely she didn't love this. The table was the best part. Smaller and an oval instead of a rectangle. Two of the chairs looked like tall stools with backs and he assumed they were for Soren and Teddy. They usually ate in the dining room by the kitchen, which was totally different than it had been.

He had been told this was semi formal and raised a brow. This was the least formally run home he had ever been in. She had scoffed at him and gone to change. Then she had come down the stairs in a black dress. It was modest in what it showed, though sleeveless. Coming to her knees but the heels and the half pulled back curls had been enough for him to stiffen. His whole body had tightened and it had taken him a minute to trust he wouldn't grab her. Which was disconcerting but it explained the sidelong look he had gotten from Maks when the click click of her heels was heard.

Now she was standing beside Ginny Potter and looking at something in a magazine. They were waiting for Malfoy and his mother. That was the whole of the guest list and he had pushed her to do what she normally would have. Usually this weekly get together was here and between six and ten people. That was all he really knew and she had offered several times to move it or not be offended if he wanted to leave. He didn't. He wanted to see them as they were. Doing the things they normally did and to know if he could do it too.

The floo chimed and Hermione looked away from Ginny and her eyes caught Andromeda's, where she sat with Potter and two boys. They were reading books and each adult had taken a turn. Actual polite behaviour was expected at these dinners. Soren had told him they had to be like 'gent men' at dinners like these. Apparently they got cookies after and usually the two boys were taken for a fly in reward. He would think about the why's of this later.

Then she watched the door open and Narcissa Malfoy enter. The witch smiled at each of them until him. Her smile didn't fall but it wasn't as genuine and he blinked before looking to her son. Who was grinning like an idiot at his witch. She looked as if she wasn't sure what he might say and her eyes flicked up to his for a second before back to the tall blonde wizard.

"Hello Draco." She offered and all of them were watching her uncertainty with interest.

"Granger. Hello everyone. Rowle it's good to see you in your own house. Maybe you can stop her tyrannical exploits." The grin seemed honest and he shook the man's hand when he did the rounds.

"Other than hopes for the end of my reign, what has that look on your face." Hermione asked and Potter made a huffing sound that might have been a laugh or might have been exasperation. He just watched Hermione. Then she stood a bit straighter and looked to him. He didn't know what she meant and then her eyes flicked to Maks beside him.

"Dinner is ready. If you would." Maksim's polite tones answered the question and he tried not to be upset that he hadn't understood. Siggy had alerted her, or some other elf had. A few minutes later they were seated around the table. No one on the ends it seemed and everyone was looking at Malfoy, who was ignoring them and stirring his soup.

"Can't play with food at dinners." Teddy pointed out to him and everyone chuckled. The mood was broken and Thorfinn watched the byplay around the table. Maks was watching Hermione mostly and he wasn't sure if it was curiosity or something else.

"It's done Granger. Potions Quarterly is ours." He watched Hermione blink and then smile widely.

"At the risk of inflating your ego further, I am impressed. That was much faster than we expected." A quick glance showed that no one else understood completely either.

"I brought both contracts." Hermione's smile fell at that and she shot the blonde a look that said much. None of it good.

"Draco." His mother spoke warningly but the wizard just kept his eyes on Hermione.

"Not now Malfoy." He could see that she meant it and assumed the subject would be dropped but the wizard just put his spoon down.

"You're out of time witch. I've been waiting and asking. Now it's here and either you can sign those papers or I just bought another company with Rowle." His words were a challenge and instead of meeting it, she looked down. Then she looked up and it was at him. He just met her eyes and waited. Bought companies with him. Then he understood that she had used at least one more thing he had left for her. This was her thing then, he wouldn't interfere. She didn't like it but looked to Draco, who hadn't looked away from her.

"This is not the time for this. You can keep the whole company if this is some power play to force me into something. We can speak of this after dinner if you want. There are enough here to fly without your help." It was polite but cutting and Malfoy sat back at that. Then looked to him and there was frustration there.

"She hasn't said anything? It's been nearly a week." He asked and Thorfinn thought that over.

"Not about you or companies. We've got a son and he's taken up most of our attention." He didn't look to Hermione to see what she thought. Not wanting to show Malfoy that he didn't know. Potter and Ginny were laughing with the boys and Andromeda and Narcissa were speaking quietly.

"He makes a fine excuse." That was grudging but seemed sincere. "There are many who wish the little guy and her were waiting at home for them." This was a jibe and the four of them knew it. Hermione nearly hissed at the blonde and Potter shot her a look.

"Maybe Hermione's right and this should happen after the little ones aren't around." Maks said. At that Thorfinn noticed Soren watching them and he smiled at the boy. So did Hermione, and at that he turned back to the conversation about gross bugs.

"Granger. I can't not talk about it. The last three were so we could do this. Come build an empire with me." The last was entreating and she scoffed. The tension having dissipated some.

"The last three?" Maks asked and in a tone that meant he didn't know the answer and wanted to. Right now.

"Charms Today, Runes; Anthologies, and The Arithmetic." Draco answered and Thorfinn watched Hermione. There was something on her face when she caught his eye that said something he liked. Which he didn't like. If it was Malfoy she was doing it with.

"Why the big four journals?" He asked and Hermione smiled at him. Oh yes there was something there.

"It all combined and worked out because I caught her on a bad day." Draco began as if it were a fairy tale or something. She groaned and turned pink at that. Interesting. Everyone was listening now and the boys were drawing on a piece of parchment. The second course having just finished.

"You didn't answer when I asked why she started taking over the world." Potter pointed out and Ginny agreed. Even Andromeda nodded. Maks looked riveted. Taking over the world.

"I've been saving it for this day. Granger will only be this embarrassed once and it's my gift to Rowle upon his homecoming." The grin looked genuine but there was something in the grey eyes. Something interesting.

"Draco." Hermione nearly pleaded and then closed her mouth. Her glance at the blond was sharp.

"It was a warm spring night last April and I had come here to plead for a date to the next gala. Mother was encouraging me, firmly, to take Parkinson. To this day I do not understand why but Granger was the only witch I thought might appease my mother. Who delights in singing her praises to all who might not fully appreciate them. Her elf, he is yours Granger, don't give me that look. Her elf directed me to the paths behind this pillar and I dutifully wended my way through them. Certain my only hope of reprieve was somewhere in the shadowed evening." He wasn't the only one who chuckled through out that and they all began the main course.

"A princess Drac?" Soren asked and he nodded firmly.

"Exactly Soren. A princess. So off I went to find her and though I looked high and low, I seen nothing of the fair maiden. I even checked the benches incase she had fallen asleep under a book. Alas, it was not to be. Eventually I used a point me spell and followed it off the path. At the smell of smoke I became alarmed and wondered why the elf hadn't mentioned that the princess might need a knight to rescue her." He indicated himself and then teddy broke in.

"Did you bring a sword uncle drac?" He asked as if this were a real possibility.

"I was in full armour Teddy and it turned out to be needed. When I finally reached her, basically in the wilds out there it was a sight to behold." At that he stopped dramatically and Thorfinn watched Hermione colour further.

"The Princess was dressed as a peasant and surrounded by destruction and debris. As I carefully moved closer I wondered what hellish creature she had come upon. Then I watched her conjure a disgusting looking statue then catapult it into the air and blast it with what looked a jet of ice. The explosion was phenomenal I assure you. As I approached closer the silence instead of noise was confusing and then I entered her wards. Most of her words are not to be repeated in company. The next statue seemed familiar, excepting the grotesque facial expression, and her words explained the situation. Avery, Selwyn, and Flint were being blown up in effigy." All of them laughed at this and Hermione calmly continued eating her chicken. Only her pink cheeks giving away her unease.

"Granger. What are you doing woman? It was brave but I hadn't thought myself in danger from the fair maiden. Then her wand and attention turned to me and I wondered if her trusty elf would save me if I called him. 'These brutish pig headed patriarchal idiots are ruining my life and this country. They don't understand anything about compound interest or fixed pay scales. Trying to take my son's trust fund is the last straw. The very last.' Then it was clear what had been happening and what she meant. I suggested she dress herself appropriately and we plan revenge. I left with a date to the gala and a business partner with no Gryffindor compunction for fair play or notice of their imminent demise." With that he raised a glass to the witch and she smiled such a saccharine sweet smile that his immediate thoughts were of removing her from company and that dress. Smearing her perfectly charmed lipstick.

"That explains a few comments made to me about guarding my financial security." Maks put in and they all laughed, even Hermione.

An hour later he was in a formal sitting room and he was sure that it indicated something. Maks had come with them and the boys were flying with the Potters. Ginny having assured him that she had appropriate clothing and would be careful. As if Hermione's acceptance wasn't enough. He had just smiled at her and she relaxed significantly. It wasn't the first time he had met her since returning but he could tell she wasn't sure of him.

"This room makes your reluctance clear Granger. What is the problem?" Draco spoke as soon as the door closed behind the witch in question. She was looking at him, not the man speaking and he just held the eye contact. Not concerned at all and trying to show that to her.

"The original seed money, it was mine." She admitted after looking away from him. This was news to the blonde and he showed it clearly.

"Then what is the problem? And why didn't you keep it?" He asked and Thorfinn wondered the same. Trying to understand what she had done. Maks caught his eye and gave him a look that said something about the witch.

"The dismissals." She answered and Draco gave her a huff. Thofinn just watched the stubborn tilt of her chin.

"Granger." He began and she held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't do that Draco. It took only a few months of you being out for everyone to toady to your privileged arse. The Malfoy heir returned, barely blemished, to the bosom of the boys club. Not even you offered me support then. No one did. I was left alone with everything. The fines were worse for us than you. Two had been marked and even if Rowle was a fucking prig, Finn didn't have a sob story or a mother to plead for leniency. Didn't have Harry or me invited to speak of his small acts of mercy. His heir wasn't old enough to claim his inheritances as separate from the family finances. He only had me and what the goblins and another damn paper could do." She was breathing heavily by the end and didn't look at him. He watched Malfoy shift uncomfortably against the wall he was leaning on. The three men stood around the room, leaning on the walls, but the witch stood on her own in the middle.

"That doesn't mean you can't take it. Or this at least." He spoke quietly and she scoffed.

"Is that your version of an apology. Tossing me a bone or something. Let's give the little witch a pat on the back and ignore why she did it. Again. The money stays in the Rowle vaults. Finn can sign the agreements or not, if he doesn't it stays in Soren's vaults and he can decide what to do next. I made sure the seed money stayed in the business accounts and everything else was funnelled back in. We had a lot. It was a lot that needed fixing and I couldn't trust my daddy's team of crooked bankers to sort it out, shift it around for me. Our tax brackets are at least five percent higher than anything I've seen you list. I notice that the demand for financial transparency wasn't on your parole terms." Her voice was as dry and sarcastic as he had ever heard it. He thought about what she had said and what it meant. Even with the forms and agreements he had set up, there was no paterfamilias to advocate. No way for her to fight for fairer terms or even be represented. Unless others did it for her. It seemed they hadn't. This one hadn't offered even.

"No one?" He asked, his tone was a bit rougher than he would have liked with Malfoy here, and at that she turned to him. Her eyes were apologetic and she looked unsure. Then her gaze hardened and she gave him a nod.

"Little cub." It was all he could do, all he could say right now. Another way she had stood alone and done her best. She smiled a wobbly half smile at him and he knew she was trying to reassure him.

"What is your gross additions to the little man's coffers?" Maks asked and Thorfinn looked at him. They all did. It wasn't a polite question and she didn't answer it, only looked back to him.

"That's family business." Then she shot a glance at Malfoy. Making it clear he was who she meant, not Maks.

"175,000 or so is what we have made together Rowle." Malfoy offered and no one looked to him. He just looked at her. She looked to Maks and then back to him.

"I've got it all laid out at Gringotts so you can see. When you are ready." The last was firm and he just gave her a single nod.

"That's substantial." Maks responded to Malfoys number and the blonde scoffed.

"I want her to start a firm with me. Combine what we have bought together. She understands muggle finance and how to use it. Some of the money changes accounts three times before it is funneled into profits and a portion back into each company. Stock markets are what they are called, instead of a single owner you buy portions of the company and the market decides their worth. There's more but it's interesting." That last was an admission and the witch rolled her eyes at his still evident prejudice.

"I don't want to run a company with you. Rowle might though." The words were firm and Maks scoffed. He chuckled at the appalled look on Malfoy's face.

"I doubt it." Malfoy's words were dry and Hermione shot him another look.

"Don't do that. He isn't stupid. I'm so tired of this. It's Finn's house and his money. His son and his birthright. All I am is a witch with just enough power to stop things from crumbling down. Not even enough to decide what to do with those things. I hope. I hope he turns around and surprises all of you. Everyone who has undermined and dismissed me. As if he didn't think through what he was doing. Didn't trust me to make decisions. Even you. Little comments about what he would think or what I would do after. It is after now and I'm still standing. This family survived the wars and the blatant attempts to take advantage of its underage scion without a sacred twenty eight guardian. Don't patronize me or him. How do you think I had those all important pieces of paper Draco? No one asked me really. Even Harry didn't. He had the same lessons you did and a father with no desire to keep his son from having any of the power and influence." The last was a cheap shot at the blonde who looked hurt for a second and then deflated.

"Granger." Malfoy spoke consolingly and maybe even apologetically. Maks was watching him. He could feel it and he was sure that if he hadn't had all those lessons she had just mentioned, he would be blushing at her praise.

"That's enough." He spoke into the charged silence, seeing Hermione's shoulders tense and knowing she was reaching the end of her tether. He liked to know it's length and back in the day at school, this was when he would have acted. When she was teetering on the brink of losing her temper. She could be pushed around then. Corralled into things and he wasn't letting Malfoy do it now. Her whiskey eyes met his in thanks and she turned to the door.

"Send the contract to Macallister as usual and don't try anything Draco. I'll force a sale. Or Finn will after we sign those papers. Your Mother won't be pleased to have news of our financial break up grace the front pages." With that, he thought it was a threat, she walked to the double doors and opened them both before walking back the way they had come. No doubt to find their son and calm herself.

He met Maks eyes after she had left his line of sight and the calculation was there. Malfoy pushed off the wall and took a step toward the door before it closed at his wandless gesture and sealed.

"Let's have a whiskey and you can say all the shit you want to. To me." He spoke evenly and Maks moved to the liquor cabinet.


	16. Chapter 16

Malfoy stared at the closed door for a minute and then turned back to them. He looked between them and then walked to an armchair and sat. Accepting the two fingers of whiskey in a glass that floated toward him.

"Your a lucky bastard or a genius. I can't decide. It changes from day to day." Was what the prat said. Maks snorted his agreement and Draco looked up at him.

"Now that he is here, will you answer any of my questions?" Was the next thing he said and Thorfinn didn't look at Maks. Just sat down on the settee he didn't like and absently thought about how many times a day he wished she had renovated the whole tower.

"No. Thor might though. If he wants to." Maks answered in a casual voice before sitting opposite him in the same position. Relaxed into a corner with his arm propped on an end and the glass balanced between two fingers there.

"Alright. Well Rowle." Draco demanded and Thorfinn couldn't help the eye roll at the tone expecting answers.

"Why don't you just say whatever you want to." He suggested and waited. Sure that it would aggravate the younger wizard

Draco watched him for a moment and then with a last glance at Maks relaxed into his own chair and sipped.

"How did you get her to do this?" Draco asked and he didn't show his surprise.

"I asked her to." Was his eventual answer and he could tell it surprised the younger wizard.

"Asked her to. Asked her to raise your son and defend the entirety of your birthright? In exchange for what?" The blonde seemed confused and Thorfinn could understand.

"How is this any of your business?" He decided to ask in return. It wasn't of course.

"It isn't but you've been in there and for a year and a half I've been dealing with her. It's not easy to deal with a witch like her. Especially without knowing her motivations or what holds are on her." The blond seemed honest and Thorfinn thought that over.

"Holds on her?" He asked and Maks shifted nearly imperceptibly across from him. It was out of the corner of his eyes that he noticed but it meant something.

"Is there a betrothal? More than the papers she has publicly claimed and had validated. The witch refused veritaserum and the validation processes can only be used on documents as they are provided." Malfoy spoke as if he didn't know this and he just blinked.

How to find out what he meant by that. A betrothal, why would he think there was one. She hadn't asked the elf for that, hadn't used it but he had done his part of it incase she needed to.

"Would a betrothed witch be seen publicly with so many?" Maks asked and Thorfinn didn't look his thanks for the question but felt it. Even had he said it, the effect would have been different. Malfoy looked between them at that.

"What do you think those public events were? Dates?" The question seemed genuine and Maks shifted.

"I've only been out for one and the papers made enough of a fuss about her and Finnigan." Maks answered. He didn't remember seeing any articles about that and wondered why Maks hadn't said anything.

"You'll notice she hasn't spoken to him since he made those unwise comments in hearing of another." His tone was dry and Thorfinn looked his question this time.

"Read them Rowle. I don't know what you've been doing since you came home. Surely you could spare a few hours to open up those files she has for you. I've heard her instruct her elf to file things in at least four categories." Malfoy was looking at him with interest now and Thorfinn didn't like it at all.

"Maybe the little cub is right." He said musingly and looked to Maks. the witch had made a few comments about Malfoy and people's questions.

"More and more I find myself willing to concede that she is more often than not." The man replied easily and Malfoy snorted.

"Little cub. That's what the elf calls her. Is it your name for her? How did you manage that? Did Dolohov give you time while trying to drag her to my place?" Instantly Thorfinn was enraged. He tried to keep his masks in place and breathe evenly. How dare the little fucker throw that in his face. Having been there. Puked while telling Dolohov about it. That's how him and Maks knew right away. The little bastard had flooed to Nott's place where they were all staying. Those not demanded at the Dark Lords immediate beck and call at that moment anyways. Come out of the fireplace and vomited until Theo called an elf to fix him so they could find out what was wrong.

"That is unwise." Maks tone was drawling and low. Dangerous in the same way his uncles was. No Russian lilt to it though.

"Maybe but it's fucked up. She is trapped by you and your shit. Not the boy. She would kill me if I thought of him that way or Merlin forbid, said it aloud. Everything else though. Even the damn dinners. 'It's important that Soren grows up with enough of the small things to allow him entry into your world with as little to hamper him as possible.' Just one example of all the things she does. For you. Why? Why would a witch like her turn down apprenticeships and marriage offers? Career offers and even awards or book deals? See no one romantically or allow anyone entry into her life. If you think I haven't noticed the way she makes sure that no one takes a single thing from you then you are wrong." The man looked frustrated and Thorfinn tried to think over what he had said. They would have to talk. It was clear that he didn't understand what had been happening. Even most of what Malfoy meant.

"Her choices are her own. I have precisely no hold over her. Excepting the ones she has accepted on her own." His words were so even as to be emotionless. It was all he could do not to demand answers from the blonde. The man drained his glass and then began to roll it from hand to hand. Looking at him. Assessing and thinking the words over.

"She chose to blood adopt him? To force abayance of your hereditary seat? It was her idea to rebuild your vaults and begin the processes to seal avenues of entry? Hermione Granger chose to forgo changing laws for all in favour of championing the ones supporting the foundations of the sacred twenty eight?" His tone was thoughtful and then something changed.

"When? She was putting Theo off all of sixth year and you were gone. Until you came through the fucking cabinet. Before then? You had a betrothal agreement. Sadie." He internally cursed at the mention of Nott. Putting him off. What did that mean? He was hardly in a place to complain, having been married himself. He didn't like it though and liked it less now than he might have then. He could answer one thing though and it wouldn't change much about what the blonde knew. He wasn't betraying confidence or their privacy.

"Hers. I made him hers." That was all the answer he would give Draco Malfoy or anyone else.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed. Waiting. She had every night since he came home but this time she knew it would be different. She was dressed mostly the same as the first time and the setting was the same but this would be a different kind of conversation. Their first one that was about things outside of Soren and things connected to him personally. The little boy had been more demanding than usual and Hermione was pleased at the more normal behaviour today. Willing to go to another and not demanding she or Finn be with him. He had just smiled one of his gorgeous smiles and demanded Ginny fly him. She was the best in his eyes, more relaxed than Harry was certainly. More confidant in the magics set up to protect the little boys.

Draco had done this deliberately she was sure and what he might have said to Finn after they left the horrid sitting room was taking up a portion of her thoughts. Others were centred around what he would think of things. How he would view the actions and opinions of others and her responses to them. Advocating for Soren first, above even herself was difficult. That was an understatement. Protecting him and his assets meant playing a balancing act between making sure his traditional rights were observed and intact against her personal wants for individual rights. It was complicated and she didn't have much leverage. It was made clear to her often enough.

The way she had to go about things and be able to be transparent. Nothing of Rowle's could be used by her under differing circumstances. People liked to throw regulations at her, ones that forced her to find another way. Still within the regulations of course but not accounted for. It was hard. So difficult and she was ashamed about her feelings. So many of them. The relief she felt at handing it over to him. Uncertainty about what he would think about what she had done and what he would do with it. She had been so careful, trying to make sure all the monetary laws and agreements could be met. Balancing books against the levies and contracts that dictated how much money could be moved from the scions accounts into the family vaults. The fines ended in just under four months. The lawyers had been helpful in securing the payment schedule. This family wasn't the only ones who would be sunk by having it all called in.

This economy was dictated by relatively few. Bankrolled and owned privately. You put many out of a job and noticeably further deplete a still fragile economy by sinking even two or three families. There was no seat holder on the Wizengamot to fight for them personally and the fines had been heavy. The taxation nearly highest it could be within their sacred and ancient laws. The last was thought sarcastically. Even in her own mind she could see the waste of it. Building Soren a fortune would have been easier than keeping this one alive. She couldn't abandon it though. Outside of the fact that is was her little boys birth right, people did depend on it.

It was a much used excuse with Harry. How many people this would affect negatively or even the availability of some things if some of the import companies went under. That wasn't the whole truth though. This was Finn's and it hadn't taken very long for her stubborn temper to decide that was reason enough. She was a muggleborn witch, a hero. Then she was the guardian of a pureblood scion and no one understood. Every push to find out why she was doing it and what she was gaining had led them to this time. It was a shifting landscape but now. Now it would be over. A Rowle to deal with the contracts and someone with full authority. Someone who could use that Wizengamot seat that mocked her when she had to prove herself to everyone. Who could sign papers without having to have several in order allowing her to do that. Or even having the bloody business manager be able to sign things. Useless frustration. Endless tedious details.

Draco had other issues though. Ones he and been quietly amassing. He came at it in such a Slytherin way too. He had even asked her if they were betrothed when she was drunk once. She and just scoffed and left. Then taken a sober up potion and cried in the shower. Upset about the question and it's answers. The fact that everyone felt the need to try and get information out of her. Not everyone but it felt she could trust so few. So few saw things as she did. Even Maks. He watched her. Had since she watched him come through the door from the parole processing offices of the DMLE. The look had changed over time and she was comfortable with his presence quite quickly.

What she wasn't comfortable with was the occasional questions that she didn't quite understand and some she felt unable to answer. Her polite and honest, if vague, responses about herself had eventually led to what she thought was passive information collection. It hadn't taken her very long at all to realise that he was as interested in her and Soren as Harry might be if the situations were reversed. He came at it differently and had mostly been a silent supportive shadow. His own house being of Russian descent, he didn't have the front row seat to the intricacies of politics here or a seemingly critical seat in its venerable halls. The Wizengamot or the sacred twenty eight council that she was threatened with every so often.

Hermione thought that it hadn't taken him very long to ascertain that Soren was being well taken care of. He asked questions about him but they seemed to be ones of interest. In what he did or knew about something. The science lessons had impressed him and their magical history story times had gotten a sideways glance from him. Soren's general interest in things and the outlets for his energy seemed to meet with his approval, or something close enough. It was her that he seemed to be considering. There was far less wariness from him now and in the last month or two he had quietly stepped up his time here and his general support of her. Things like signalling dinner was ready. It wasn't important, but it was one of those small protocols that showed your inclusion in the exalted few. Just one of a myriad of convoluted etiquette intricacies that made up what she had decided to think of as a culture. Finn's culture. It had been validating. That Maks had quietly supported her and reinforced things she had been trying to teach Soren. It gave him a man that Hermione knew was Someone the boy could always trust to set an example. Or someone she thought Finn would trust to do so. That was it. There were people she trusted but Soren wasn't only hers. He had a father and one who wasn't absent by choice.

The door clicked as the handle was turned and she didn't have to move any part of her to watch it open. She had been staring at it for what felt like ages and not very long at the same time.

He turned as he entered and closed the door. His usual evening attire and damp hair. She barely appreciated the lines of his shoulders and back before he was turning to her. Those blue eyes were locked on hers from the moment he turned to face her. He was leaning against the closed door and hermione could only wait. For whatever question he asked or whatever he said. The nearly cerulean blue was vibrant against his paler skin and golden hair. A bit darker than when it was dry. The slight sheen of his not having shaved since that morning showed on his jaw and his arms were crossed on his firm chest. Even in her uncertainty she could admire him. He was so gorgeous and looking at her with intensity, she wanted to shiver at what she could see there.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorfinn watched the witch as she watched him. Both of them were looking each other over in a different way then they had before. It felt as if thin fabric had been pulled off of her. A layer covering her removed. As he had showered and changed it had been the only thing on his mind. Their son was sleeping already and Siggy was with him so that was no concern. Hermione's trust in the elf had only reinforced his own.

The way Malfoy had spoken. About a few things but there was something that eclipsed the practical concerns. He was sure that those files and a trip to Gringotts would answer those questions. It was the why. Why had she gone about it that way. Her reasons.

Not practical ones. Or ones relating to Soren. He was sure she could list hundreds of ways that these varied situations affected the boy. It was Malfoy's certainty that there was more. That he had a hold on her, as the prat had put it. His company was of the regularly infuriating variety and the wizard enjoyed the reactions. He wasn't very subtle though and much had been implied by his questions. What hold did he have on her. Just the thought was enough to send his mind and body to places he wasn't sure it was safe to travel. In fact he was sure that it wasn't. At this moment though, as he watched her it seemed a real possibility. Not chasing her or finding a way to keep her but that maybe while he had been trying not to imagine her with someone else she had been trying not to imagine herself here. A real possibility.

"I don't know what he said so I don't know what you want to talk about first." He had easily outlasted her and tried not to grin at her. She wouldn't like it right now and was easily read as being upset. He thought about that, Malfoy had said a lot.

"He said enough that there are way too many questions for one conversation." He admitted and watched her nod in acceptance. It was true. She shifted her position and wrapped her arms around her knees. The long curls fell to her left and she rested her chin on her knees.

"I'm sure a lot of it was said just to gauge reactions." Her tone was dry and he did grin at that. It was easily observed and Hermione seemed familiar enough with him to know that.

"He was right about something though. I should start learning what has been happening. It's not fair to leave it all hanging on you now." He knew this was true and her shoulders sagged a bit. Even in her hunched position, he could see it.

"I won't miss it." He could hear something in her voice and didn't know what it was. So he waited to see if she would elaborate.

"It's so hard. I feel like I've said that again and again to you. I'm not. It's not that I couldn't or didn't want to. It's just so frustrating and draining when every obstacle that can be put in your path is. I'm so glad you can just do things. Make a decision and sign one piece of paper. Just like That. So much can be done that couldn't be. Even just the transfer of more than the standing contract allow from the scion vaults to the family vaults is immeasurable. It may sound dramatic but that has been the single biggest headache from a financial perspective." The witch was serious and his mind followed those trails. Thinking about what had been said about levies and taxation.

"We will go on Monday alright?" He asked her. Meaning Gringotts and her head came up at that. Then a smile crept across her face and it was delicious. Vengeful.

"I can hardly wait." Her tone was smooth and said nothing but her eyes were intent on his as she seemed to flex her body.

"Little cub. Please restrain yourself." It was a genuine plea but the slight pout was mostly put upon and she cocked her head at him. Not understanding. Merlin this witch was ridiculous. No more accepting of his want of her than she had been the beginning of his seventh year. As if he didn't want to consume her all the time. If not physically then in other ways.

"Malfoy did ask something though. What holds I have on you." It was a flinch and her eyes skittered away from him.

"I assure you I have never indicated any such thing. It was made clear to me that denials or protestations made openly could be ammunition for the army that hates me but I've never claimed any tie to you. Just Soren and each one I made public only when I truly thought there was no other choice." She stopped for a minute and he nodded at her honesty. Then she frowned and continued. "Except the blood adoption. There was the article and I heard a few things. Enquiries that had been made. I was done." She admitted and he did smile at that. It was so her. To tow the line until she lost her temper or you pushed her just a little too far. When that was exactly was usually unclear so it was a risky proposition.

What to do or how to say what he meant. How to get her to answer him. What if she wouldn't and what that would mean he didn't know. The whole thing was completely tangled and it also felt clear. Did she want him. Him. She had his son forever but didn't need him to be Sorens mum. She was and even if he tried to separate them, which he wouldn't, it wouldn't work. They were bonded by more than magic. They loved each other. Freely. In a way he had never loved his single parent. Soren offered it to him too and that was miraculous.

"Is there though?" He asked and then at her lack of immediate response he knew he would have to say something else.

"Is there someone else?" He asked in replacement and knew the flat tones had been noticed. Then she frowned at him.

"You mean am I seeing someone? Or more likely do I want to be since Draco is convinced my whole life will change now." He understood what she meant and nodded. Exactly that.

"No." It was one word and she held his eyes for a minute before looking down.

"Is it because of Soren or me?" Holy hell. He couldn't believe he had actually asked her that. He didn't take it back and ignored the slight heat he could feel on his cheeks. Her eyes snapped up to his and she was steadily turning a deeper shade of pink. He watched it travel down her chest and nearly groaned. She flushed like that when she came too or was worked up to a flashpoint. Silence for at least a minute and then she caved again. Gryffindor and in some ways a typical one.

"Some was Soren. I've told Harry all about it. Even Draco some things when he wouldn't let off. It's true too. About what would have happened if there was someone else around. Another parent." Her eyes were daring him to contradict her.

"Little cub. That you kept him for me. That he is mine and I'm his dad. Have always been his dad. It's the most. It's humbling." His voice was rough and she softened a bit at that.

"I knew you would think about it. I thought a lot about the time we spent together. Trying to piece together what would be important to you. I didn't know you well. It felt like I didn't but some things. You are possessive. It was flattering then but as I thought more about how you talked about the Tower. Flying here and seeing it all laid before you. If those weren't your actual words then it was what I remembered. So The Tower and it being yours. Soren being yours. It was part of why I didn't just let the family go bankrupt and take on building a whole new fortune for him. It would have been easier." He watched her face as she spoke. Felt so much as he listened to part of her thought process. That she had considered him. It was amazing and hard to accept. He hadn't expected something like this.

There had been some vague day dreams about the three of them. Her wanting him. Maybe winning her agreement eventually. This wasn't that though. He felt bad too. For not believing in her. Doubting her sometimes. Even when he hadn't admitted it to himself. Those first months he had wondered. Until the public knew about them. Then he had at least known that Soren was with her. Even the negative comments or what he considered vexing, those hadn't indicated anything other than they were both gorgeous and happy together. It made him envious and impatient but not scared of the physical or even emotional condition of his son. Her though. She didn't have to do this. Especially this way.

"Hermione. Are you. Do you want this?" He asked and knew it hadn't been the right thing to say. Or at least he hadn't expressed himself correctly. Her face closed off and a small smile graced her lips.

"We will go to Gringotts Monday and that should take care of most of the financial issues. There are some decisions but I've laid things out as I had thought and hope that helps. I've got files on Soren and The Tower as well as ones on the managers. So you can know what's been happening and they and I have left notes explaining context. We're all around too. So anything needed can be explained. Getting rid of that will be a blessing. I may take up a hobby or something in reward for my dedication and perseverance." He thought she meant all of that. She wasn't just filling the silence. She was choosing not to respond but not shutting him down. He didn't like it but didn't want to be confrontational about this. This wasn't something he wanted to goad her into.

"Then that's what we will do. Do you want to start now?" He asked. Eyeing her less relaxed posture and wishing that he hadn't initiated this conversation when he was twenty feet or so from her. That was stupid. Now there was a barrier. An unanswered question. He wasn't leaving though. Not yet at least. Sleeping with her was one of the most relaxing things he had ever done. Aside from wanting to ravish her and the endless erections it was glorious. Her weight and warmth. The trusting way she formed herself around him and the way she accommodated him. That was his and he didn't want to give up any ground. Now more than before.

"No. I don't. You can call them both in too. They have written their readiness to appear before their employer at long last. Both will be glad to be rid of me I am sure." She had thought before speaking but seemed genuinely amused by her last statement. He chuckled. Thinking of the Micks, as he thought of the two with the same surname beginning, dealing with her. Her demands for information and alternatives. Especially if she felt trapped and alone. They might have been all she had for some things and if she was on a mission it would have been forceful Hermione.

"For a while. Then they will miss your willingness to listen to their problems. Probably request a return to the previous arrangements." He quipped and she laughed genuinely. Both of them thinking of the very different but equally pompous and aggrieved men. They both showed it too, the put upon frowns or sighs. It might be funny. He would make sure she was there so he could see the dynamics.

"Was it okay? Having people here tonight?" She asked and he took the shift to their usual tone of evening conversation as invitation and moved toward the bed, and her.

"Better than I had expected. It was a well chosen group though. Was it just the Malfoy's that don't come every week?" He climbed onto the bed and watched her eyes skim him as he stretched out a foot away from her. He didn't touch her either which he usually did. Just feeling her. It made the silences so comfortable.

"No. Unless there is something else happening I try and have Teddy of I can. It makes it easier for Soren and they make a game out of it. Succeeding and getting the reward. Sometimes it's a late night if the guests want to fly and the boys like them enough to behave for longer than usual for nearly three year olds. An event or something. Birthdays too so it isn't every week. Harry likes to come and Teddy is here so it's time with his godson as well. He misses more now that Maks is around." He grinned at her rolling her eyes over the protectiveness displayed.

"Anyways sometimes it's friends like tonight, or close enough and it's more casual. Sometimes it's actual guests that no one likes and then it isn't a fly but a quidditch game or Central. Something worth two hours of perfect manners and polite replies to insults. Usually Siggy pampers me for a while after that. That's what prompted the idea. Agatha Selwyn, the woman is related to Walburga Black I swear. Anyways she made a snide comment and it was printed in the papers. About a scion growing up without the strict upbringing that yields such manners and traditional outlooks. I was livid of course but then thought about it. I had table manners much stricter than I use normally at our Sunday lunches. I didn't want him to be in a situation that he didn't have the knowledge for. I hate that and have learned as much as I could. Andromeda and Narcissa are perfect tutors. Daughters of the House of Black." He just listened and watched her. This was their time and he soaked it in. Her attention on him. The mannerisms and gestures. How she pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose to express different things. How she felt about things.

"Did she come?" He asked and didn't expect the answer he received.

"Oh yes. I invited them. Two weeks after we bought the Runes journal from them. It had nearly gone under. They didn't know it but it was enough for me. To know, it made their snide insults easier to deal with. The picture at the Tornadoes game, in the jersey, that was Soren's reward. Teddy couldn't come that night and I was grateful. He didn't need to hear their opinions." She finished quietly and the mood shifted. He just accepted it and gave in. Gently wrapping a hand around her hip and using a pillow to prop his head up instead of that arm.

"Thank you for Maks. For speaking of him as you did in school. It was so helpful. To have someone that I knew you trusted with Soren. He has been wonderful. Not warm or even outwardly kind but silent support. Especially the last couple months." She spoke more tentatively and lay down across from him, mirroring his position. He grabbed her hand then and laced their fingers together. She flushed a little and he did grin a bit at it. She rolled her eyes and he thought that even if she hadn't answered him, it was something.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ready then?" Finn asked her and she finally met the blue eyes that had been watching her all morning. When they weren't on Soren anyways. Or Maks. Then though the dark eyes of that wizard had been watching her and she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. Some of it was anticipation. Them finding out what she had done. Having agreed it was easier to see it laid out and those papers were with the account manager there. The basics were understood but the more they talked the more complicated it became so broad overviews had been all that was discussed. More of what had been happening outside the banks.

Finn was more and more thoughtful. The more he learned and yesterday had been mostly spent on that. It was interesting to see his reactions and even Maks was gaining context for things. He hadn't asked very much and she didn't volunteer more than he requested, except about Soren. It was in his eyes now. As he watched her, and she couldn't help but shift. Having given up doing the traditional robes thing ages ago, it didn't help, she was wearing dark jeans and boots with her favourite navy short trench coat. She felt as if he wanted an answer and she didn't know what about exactly.

It wasn't the question he had asked two nights ago. That seemed dormant between them for now. He touched her more easily. That seemed to be the only real change. The way Maks was watching her too, that was her only real clue. She thought it was Finn's first chance to see the public with her. Them. If that was it then she had no answer and wished he wouldn't try and find one on her person.

"Yes." She answered, then he held out a hand to her and she looked up at him. This time it was her asking and he gave her am softer smile then. That was her answer and so she looked his face over one more time then stepped a bit closer and spun them away.

The crack of their apparition wasn't noticed in the Monday morning traffic of the Alley but it didn't take more than a minute for people to notice who was there. She released her fingers from Finn's but didn't get the same response. He was scanning the Alley and the people when she looked up so she just waited. Then he took a step in the direction of the bank and she kept pace. He wasn't strolling but it wasn't hurried either and she too kept her eyes forward.

"The papers will make a fuss." She spoke quietly and knew he looked down at her.

"I know." He answered and she did look up at that. He wasn't looking at her now but the hand squeeze was her response and she considered pulling it away. The papers would probably make a fuss about that too. It was his funeral anyways. He knew enough about how she was portrayed to understand.

Hannah Abbott was watching from the florist shop she ran. Standing at the door and nearly gaping like a fish. It was funny and when the witch caught her eye and couldn't help the giggle. Then Hannah smiled and looked around. Watching everyone else. The war was always there, in the background.

"She was in your year right?" Finn asked from beside her and she was surprised he had noticed who she was looking at.

"Hannah Abbott. She owns the florist shop and is lovely. We aren't close but she is comfortable. In that Hufflepuff way." He chuckled and then squeezed her hand again. Merlin. The bank was looming ahead of them now though and she felt her heart rate speed up a little bit. More than usual but it always happened. The goblins didn't like her much. Or trust her. They dealt with her though and she tried to be respectful and grateful for that.

This time she didn't go to the teller lines as she always had to. They walked to the back corner and Finn pressed his ring onto a glowing orb. It lit with a silvery glow and then he looked to the double doors beside this empty desk. It opened a moment later and a goblin strode through the doors.

"This way." It spoke in the usual grating tones of their species. The third time she tried to remove her fingers from his he just firmed his grip and she looked up at him. The glance was sure and he grinned a bit. The prat was enjoying this. She gave the smallest huff as they turned into another corridor and eventually reached a familiar door. Finn didn't stop but reached for the handle and entered without even a knock. She smiled for a second and then blanked her face.

"My Lord." The goblin stood and gestured him to the lone seat in front of the desk. She waited for her release but it didn't come. Silence reigned for at least fifteen seconds and neither Finn nor she moved. It was as if she were just along for the ride and she wondered at her having to come. He had asked and then told her he wanted her to come so she had agreed. It wasn't comfortable though.

Begrenzt reached down and touched the edge of the desk. Another chair appeared and Finn seated her before himself. She just kept her face blank and decided the best she could do was be entertained.

"It is good to have the vault holder return." The goblin looked to her and then back to Finn.

"It is good to be here. I have been told that there is much to do." She could hear the amusement in his voice and wanted to roll her eyes at him.

"Indeed. Before we begin. There is no need for Miss Granger to be here. Nothing requires her presence." Begrenzt spoke firmly. She could hear the request for her to leave. She didn't move though.

"I want her here. That is reason enough. Begin." After another glance at her the goblin did so. Two hours later she watched Finn sign the twenty seventh paper since their arrival and waited for it to be over. Of course she hadn't been offered tea or anything and she had spoken more than the goblin. After a while Finn had just stopped asking him things not related to the actual bank. The goblin's answers being followed by a look at her and then some added context or information. Everything was slanted in the direction the goblin wanted. Not surprising but tiring.

"No. Not this one." He handed the paper to her and she read it. Clearly he wanted to talk about this first and she added it to the pile they were taking with them.

"I'm not sure how you did this witch. You'll have to send me to school or something." He sounded musing and she just answered him quietly.

"It's easier on spreadsheets. I'll show you what I use." Her response got a look from him. She added it to the list of different ones she had gotten since arriving in this office. They were almost done though and she had seen Finn shift twice in the last ten minutes. He was done too.

"The rest can wait. I want to meet with some people before making decisions on the contracts." Begrenzt began sorting the last papers into their appropriate piles.

"Is it that she is a witch or that she broke in here?" The question surprised Hermione and she flicked her eyes to the goblin who hadn't moved or responded at all.

"You'll file this one. Do it now and in front of me." Hermione wasn't sure she had ever heard that tone of voice from him. It was an order and he sounded as if he meant it. She didn't know what it was but the goblin didn't pick it up. Finn sat casually in the chair beside her and the look he gave her wasn't that unreadable. He was frustrated and sorry. She smiled a bit weakly and waited.

"My lord." The goblin began protesting.

"No. You'll do it. The way it should have done when she brought it here. Maybe people still would have slapped every bloody restriction on her that they could. You though. Would you have let the vaults empty completely? It's interesting to contemplate." Hermione was surprised but didn't show it. This goblin had explained exactly what the three separate pieces of paper she had brought here did. Slanted perhaps. A seal, it glowed and then disappeared to the vault it pertained to.

Finn stood and reached a hand for hers. His eyes telling her that this was less of a request. He was angry. Not at her she didn't think but she could see the tension in his shoulders. She met his eyes for a moment and then accepted it and let him help her to her feet. She watched his face and could see some of the rigidity leave him as she accepted the offering. Not just his hand and then standing on her own. She had noticed this. He actually wanted to help her do things.

* * *

"Aven Hall." Thorfinn called into the floo and stepped out into a dark panelled room that he had been in a hundred times. It was quiet. The Tower didn't feel quiet like this. It wasn't the tomb quiet of tiptoeing elves and a son that tried to stay out of the way when he could. It wasn't the equally deafening silence this place used to hold either and he wondered at that. Maks didn't like being alone. Dolohov. Was here. For fucks sake.

It was understandable but it made him uncomfortable for other reasons. Good thing he hadn't brought Soren with him. He couldn't imagine what Hermione would say about the boy being around him. He wasn't sure how he felt either. Not that he thought Dolohov would hurt his son but that anything the man might say would get back to her. Or implant in Sorens mind or something. That was ridiculous.

This was all thought quickly and he headed out of the floo room and toward the hidden door that contained the private staircases. These were a warren but it was faster and more comfortable that traversing the main halls. He had always been glad his home wasn't a sprawling manor.

With certainty he opened a door that looked the same as many he had passed and came out of a piece of panelling ten feet from the door that led to Maks suite. Not the one that went in it. That would be rude. A single knock and then he waited. The subtle shift of the wards prompted him to open the door and he walked through the normal sitting room and then down a hall that led two ways.

He pushed through the wall in between the two hallways and into the den. This was Maks space. Books and comfortable couches. More of a mess and way more him. Thorfinn had always liked it. Felt that Maks was more himself in here, so he was too.

He was sprawled along the couch that he expected. Under the light he had charmed their fifth year. It was nice. He had asked for one but been unsurprised when it hadn't materialized. It was powerful magic and Maks tried to make sure that he didn't stand out. The dark eyes lifted to him and then flicked back down. He just sat on the couch opposite him and waited. The quill made two more notations and stopped.

"He didn't leave for me did he?" Better just get to it. This whole speaking straight out thing was time saving.

The eyes met his again and Thorfinn could tell he was impressed. Or surprised.

"No one needs to be in a tight spot." Maks answered and Thorfinn thought about that.

"Has she asked you?" The eyes flicked away and then back. No then.

"Want to keep playing this game or hear why I came." He decided to get to it. His mouth was full of words that wanted to come out. Too many to speak about it with her. Just talking about the Bank visit after they had lunch with Soren, Teddy, and a witch he had been warned to call Tonks, had been difficult. The look in her eye said she didn't want to talk about this example of the roughness of her road. Not yet anyways. Soren had gone to Teddys with her after that and he had come here. Apparently some afternoons she watched him while Tonks went to work and Andromeda was still working part time as a healer. He might need a weekly schedule or something, she would laugh.

"Do tell." The book was gone and he had all Maks attention now. Thorfinn wasn't surprised.

"The goblin was as dismissive as he could have been. Didn't even explain all prerogatives the two access papers entailed her too properly. The whole meeting was information given one way. After a while I just stopped asking the goblin and the witch explained it. My little cub has an extensive knowledge of finance. I had no idea. It is twice as complicated as before and the amount of hoops she had the fly through is ridiculous." His frustration was clear and he just stopped to breathe. He hadn't let himself get upset. Not wanting her to take that on. Feel badly for his frustration. She had been putting up with this for years and he could deal with most of it away from her.

"I wondered when she mentioned the amount she could transfer from his vaults." Maks said and looked contemplative.

"Exactly. They blocked her right to deposit. The whole thing was shut down. The Ministry wouldn't have got the fines paid if she hadn't been inflating every single already authorized payment and forcing the money in. Not without closing things down. The Mick's are tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be funny. Just today I could see some of what she had done but not the hows." His tone was noticed and a dark eyebrow rose.

Then a hand wave and a bottle and two glasses were pouring between them. It settled gently to the table at Maks elbow and the glasses gently settled into the appropriate hands. As controlled as it could be. The first time Maks had shown it like this since he got back. It meant he felt it was acceptable now. After so many months of not using it. His own was not as settled yet. He could feel it getting better though. A glance was all he allowed himself in response. It was enough and Maks sat up a bit.

"Doesn't trust the goblins then?" Maks asked and Thorfinn thought about that. HIt didn't seem quite right.

"I don't know. The old battleaxe didn't answer when I asked if it was because she had broken in or her gender. It makes me wonder though. Why?" He knew Maks understood. Then that he wouldn't like the conclusions he had drawn. Thorfinn just waited. Waited for his friend to decide to speak or not. The look said it was something he shouldn't push about.

While Maks decided what to say, if anything, he thought back to what she had shown him today. The paths the money was taking still weren't clear but her face and bearing had said a lot. He thought it encouraging when she had taken his hand before they left the bank. She had let him help her to her feet too. It was a conscious decision. Her chair at lunch as well. As if she knew that he wanted to. She had been mostly calm this weekend and today. Unsure was closer to the mark than totally calm but she hadn't seemed panicked.

"It is complex or it looks so to me." Maks began tentatively. Thorfinn focused on him and waited.

"Antonin has been helpful with adding some observation from the beginning. It seems that no one expected Hermione Granger, champion on the downtrodden and gilded lily, to do precisely nothing with her life. Raising Soren seems to count sometimes and against her at others. The speculation is over why. Why she did it and why she kept to herself is thick and ever a topic of conversation. Even some of the pushes for Soren seem to have been in hopes of flushing out the juicy secret. Potter came out and said that she had his full confidence and that her loyalty and integrity was beyond question. That stopped most of the traitor talk. Or two faced in regards the war anyways. That just made it worse though in other ways. The witch has never, not once to anyone's knowledge, claimed a tie to you. Just Soren. It has also been made public with documentation that he isn't hers biologically. Sadie's picture is flashed through the papers every now and then." Thorfinn just listened. Trying to see more of the whole picture.

"So you think it all comes together. Like feeds on each other. The speculation and lack of answers." He surmised and Maks gave a thoughtful look.

"Did you read the paper this morning?" Maks asked and Thorfinn nodded. He had asked an elf to bring it after breakfast and read a bit of it. The basic line was the wild interest in what she would do now. Now that she was free and her charge had a real parent. He thought that was why it had disappeared from the breakfast table in the first place.

"Yeah." He scoffed and then sat up a bit. Finishing his drink, he decided to just ask. "Do you think she wants to do that? A mastery or a career or whatever. The American one sounded pretty good and I don't even know what studying in the Ancient Chinese library would entail, except that it's in China." He let his frustration show and Maks nodded slowly in response. Not in answer though, in acceptance of his concerns.

"No. She wouldn't give up Soren. I do know she had done some consulting and projects. More the first year after I think. Malfoy mentioned something about a potions patent that went south and her being warry. He just dropped little things like that, then asked questions. He's a prick." Thorfinn agreed with that and the two traded glances before he decided to go and read some of that book. Hermione's entries in it this time.


	19. Chapter 19

This morning had started out normally. She woke with a heavy arm over her waist and in less than a minute her sons face was right in front of hers.

"Breakfast Min?" He had asked and she had smiled at his messy hair.

They talked about some of the things in the book. So they had looked through pictures and she hadn't cried. Which was an improvement. Soren had sat between them and accepted the praise for how cute he was with a grin.

Then he had wanted to build a menagerie for his dragon and so the three of them had done that. Until the floo chimed, this hadn't been an end to their fun but Siggy popping in had interrupted it. She was standing on the couch and the two of them were chasing her around. All of them froze when Siggy spoke her name.

"Little cub. You has a visitor." His tone told her that he wasn't happy and she cocked her head.

"Mr Nott is here. With the paper." Hermione blinked once and then hopped off the couch. Not sure what Theo would say or why he had come here nowish.

"Alright Siggy." She looked to Finn who was looking at her, then shrugged and headed for the door.

They followed and she tried not to wish they hadn't. Soren didn't need to hear anything that was confrontational.

He was in the floo room and his smile was less genuine than she was used to.

"Theo. How are you?" She asked and smiled her greeting.

"Hermione. I wanted to speak with you. You've put me off the last few letters." His tone made it clear he meant it and she groaned internally.

"I've been busy Theo. Like I said. Come have a coffee or something?" She asked politely and then watched him look over Finn and Soren. Who were standing in the doorway.

"Could this be private?" He asked her and she nodded. Wondering what was happening.

"Rowle." He said to Finn and he returned the single greeting.

"Morning Soren." His smile was more genuine and the little boy smiled but didn't let go of his dad. Theo followed her into the smaller sitting room beside the one they used regularly and a tray was already there.

"What is it?" She asked and waited. For his dark eyes to stop assessing her like that and for him to get to the point.

"This isn't good Hermione." With that he slapped the paper between them and she didn't look at the pictures or articles. It was them going to and leaving the bank yesterday.

"It's just another article." She offered and knew he didn't like it. The small snort was out of character. Theo was so reserved.

"Is there a relationship between you now?" He asked.

"There isn't. Not as they are claiming." It was all she could say and she didn't want to say it at all.

"Then what is this? Why would you do something like this?" He asked and she did frown then.

"Hold someone's hand and go to the bank?" She asked him and watched his eyes flare. Alright so that had been flippant but she wasn't pleased at all. About being questioned like this. By someone with no actual involvement.

"Don't be flippant Hermione. You've been so careful about being seen with anyone and now this. Rowle gets out and it's all different." She watched him put the coffee cup down and did the same.

"Surely you understand Theo. It was complicated before and now, well he is home and no one can threaten me with Soren being taken or anything." It wasn't the whole truth but she hoped he would take it or get to the point.

"Don't give me that." He snapped and then softened before continuing. "I want my chance now. This isn't helpful in disassociating you from him. Showing others that it is a son you share and nothing else." Hermione just blinked at him and then tried not to frown.

"Theo. I don't know what to say. I wasn't aware you were waiting for a chance. That you thought of me as more than a friend. A casual one at that." This wasn't quite true. Their friendship was casual but Draco had brought it up a few times. She blew him off but now it seemed that maybe he had been right.

"Witch. You are infuriating. I want the chance to court you properly. Without a child or everyone's assumptions you belong to Rowle." He did sound frustrated and she didn't know what to say. Something honest but negative.

"I'll always have a child. Soren is my son and I don't appreciate you speaking of him that way. That aside, I am not interested in being courted or entering a relationship right now. Though I am flattered Theo." She made sure her tone was sincere. The floo chimed and she absently thought it must be Maks. Who she had expected when this wizard came out of it.

"He has a father though Hermione and you know I like him. He's a good lad. You deserve a family of your own though. Someone who puts you first. This isn't that. First he asked you to give up your life to raise his son and now. Now he is out and tying you further to him. Draco said he confirmed there is no betrothal." Theo looked sincere as well and Hermione didn't know what to say. Finn had just grinned at the articles and ripped out a picture of her smiling up at him with a wink for her. She didn't know what to think really.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted and tried not to shift uncomfortably. She looked out the window and tried to think about this objectively. Not be angry at Theo for approaching her like this.

"Be my lady. The mother of my children." She didn't look at him. Had no idea how to respond to that and then his hand touched hers. She did look up at that and wasn't sure what was on his face. He was looking at her face and then her lips and she felt her heart rate speed up. No way, her mind was loud all of the sudden and she stood. So did he and he looked expectant.

"Thank you for the offer Theo." She began and his expectant look was replaced with something else.

"No. Don't. If you need time then say so." He sounded as if he were trying to convince her and she was getting angrier.

"I don't know what will happen but I'm not ready for this. Too much of me is here to begin something like that with you." Hermione tried for honesty.

"Don't give more then. Leave. I know you've got a place and if it's the elf then we can find you one. A free one even if you want. Soren could come there just the same and I know he would. You'd still be his mum, just not here. Not Rowle's." Theo wasn't kidding. Meant his words and she felt even angrier. This was her life and none of his business.

"I'm sorry Theo. I think you should leave. Hopefully next time we see each other, this doesn't cause awkwardness." Now she was the firm one. Sure of wanting him to accept it and leave.

"I can't. He will tie you up in his shit and then you'll stay." He argued and she raised a brow.

"Tie me up? Is this what you meant after the adoption?" Her own tone was combative now and she pulled wand.

"Yes. It was so close to his parole. The hearings had started and it was only an article. It changed things for you." Hermione thought that over. Not liking his implication or that it was true. That had been eight months ago. She was just done. Finished with being questioned and threatened with her son's presence and happiness. It was like a whip that always hit its mark.

"Well it's done now." Her tone was flat and she watched his jaw clench. Then his eyes hardened and she knew it would be bad. The door flashed in the corner of her eye and she knew Siggy had blocked the sound. Even if Soren wasn't close, they shielded him nearly everything they could. That related to him at all.

"This is it? You'll just wait until he decides he's had enough and you are left watching your son with someone else? You've done everything for him. Everything and he has given you nothing." His words were cutting and like any snake, he knew how to make sure they hit their mark. She tried not to flinch but he saw it and there was a moment of triumph there. That made her angry, it was like he was celebrating her upset. She didn't deserve this.

"Maybe that's what will happen. Just like everyone whispers and even writes about. I hadn't thought that so many who know me personally thought me an emotional woman with expectations above her station.

Soren isn't nothing. I may never have kids of my own but I am a mother. He is my son and the relationship between Finn and me is no one's business but ours. It never was." The last was a petty slap in the face to this wizard. Who she had always thought was doing what he accused Finn of. Playing with something he didn't want to keep. Maybe whitewashing his image after the war. He hadn't really made an effort to know her either time, just be with her when he could. Maybe if she hadn't had Finn the year before, she would have thought it normal. Certainly he had never pushed for anything more than kisses then and nothing at all after the war. Just advice sometimes, advice she didn't take.

"So there was a relationship?" Theo zeroed in on her comment and she scoffed, letting her derision show.

"It's none of your business. Please leave now Theo. As I said, I hope this won't be an issue between us. We do share friends." She spoke the first sentence in a hard tone and then made herself calm down. She meant what she said. They did share friends and she didn't want any drama.

"I'm not giving up." He stated and she just looked at him and turned to the door.

"He's not enough for you." Theo spoke more quietly and she couldn't hear any heat. He meant it though, or so she thought. Saying nothing she opened the door and waited for him to follow her. He did and they walked toward the floo room.

They heard Soren laugh and she couldn't stop the small smile she felt on her lips. Then Theo turned and she watched him walk to the door and push it open a bit. He didn't enter or speak. She waited and after a minute, he let it close and walked toward her. She didn't say anything, just kept her eyes away from him.

"I'll see you Saturday?" He asked and she looked up at that. His face showed little and she wanted to frown. Instead, she gave a polite smile and answered.

"Yes. Narcissa was quite firm." They shared a strained smile at the matriarch's orders to them all and she waited for him to leave.

"Just think about it." He offered and she didn't change her expression or speak. Just waited for it to be over and then watched him floo home. Her shoulders deflated and she leaned against the wall behind her.

Footsteps came closer and she knew it was Maks. Quiet and more careful than Finn.

"Was that uncomfortable?" The words were drawled and she closed her eyes. Not wanting to answer him. She was still angry and upset. About so many things.

"Come on then. Let's go for a walk before either of them see that face." He indicated the french doors leading to a side patio and she nodded, then fell into step beside him. They left the house and headed into the paths of the formal gardens behind it. Minutes passed and she started to relax, felt the tension start to dissipate from her shoulders and face.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her and she snorted lightly at that. The question was so out of character for him.

"I'm sure you know. Another heaping of shame. Or it seems that way. He didn't mean it. Or I think he meant it to be a warning but." She trailed off and he stopped. She looked up at him and then shaded her eyes so she could see his face. He smirked and shifted the sun wasn't behind either of them.

"I don't know Aven. I can't just walk away. I'm angry that people expect me to." That was something she could admit and it wasn't too revealing. Nothing showed for a moment and then she thought she saw some relaxation.

"Can't blame a bloke for trying." He didn't sound concerned.

"Yes I can. I really can. How dare he come here like that. Berate me for the papers and then offer what he did." She meant it and he raised a brow.

"What else should he do?" She looked her incredulous feelings at him and he smiled then. A small but real one.

"He's in a tight spot. You wouldn't consider anything until Thor got out. He is out now and parading down the Alley with you. That dinner is Saturday and others will be there." He spoke as if she were being unreasonable. She didn't know how to say what she meant. So she turned back to the Tower and started walking slowly. Running her hands over the shrubs and branches in her reach. Thinking about what he had said, what Harry had said at the park that day.

It all swirled together and didn't matter. Theo or any of them weren't what she wanted. They could be right though. About her not ending up with anything. Well she would have Soren but she didn't think he would be enough to have a full life. He would grow up and go to school. Maybe she should consider a career more seriously now. Or something.

"Just try to be patient." It sounded as if he meant it and she caught his eye. Her look said it was easier said than done and he smiled at her. The second one in a short time.

* * *

Thorfinn watched the two men enter the downstairs office and look from him to his witch. Who was flipping through papers and shuffling them around. He was seated behind the huge desk and Hermione was in one of the three chairs in front of him. It was easy to see their faces. Macintyre stood at least a foot taller than Macallister and both had grave looks on their faces. They had always been pompous but this was a new level of gravity. Both were dressed traditionally and in brown. It was strange to see two so similar and yet so different. The taller one was bald but had a huge moustache and the short one had dark grey hair and a small pointed goatee.

"My lord." Both intoned and Hermione looked up then. He caught her eye and knew she wanted to giggle at the somber tones. He greeted both and shook their hands over the desk before indicating they sit. Both did and produced thick folders in sync. He tried to hide his grin but the increased folds around both their lips told him he hadn't succeeded. He wasn't serious enough to please them before and that hadn't changed.

"We are pleased you have returned." Macallister began and Macintyre nodded his derbere to agreement.

"Thank you. Now I'm sure you want to begin." He said and that was all they needed.

"Miss Granger has been dedicated my lord. It has led us to do things in a different way than protocol dictates." Macintyre began and his moustache quivered as he spoke.

"I'm sure it has. Just lay it out there. I want to see the how of what showed at Gringotts." Both lost some of their habitual frowns at that and opened the files. An hour and a half later, he sat back and looked at the two men.

"Would you prefer this stops? It could be moved to another manager or even company and handled from there." He didn't want them to be miserable. Both were good and he knew that Hermione agreed. Traditional and not creative but dedicated.

"No my lord." The shorter one spoke and he wondered if they could read each other's minds. They often spoke for the other.

"So for all that complaining and moaning about how it was done. The muggle bank you had to deal with. Complicated papers with tiny rectangles and those calculator things. You still want to carry on." He was amused and neither man liked it. Hermione just signed the last three papers she had in front of her and waited.

"Yes my lord." Was the eventual reply.

"Alright. What about the journals?" He asked them and watched both heads to turn to the witch. Who just blinked at them before looking to him.

"They are your spoils little cub." He spoke truthfully and she grimaced before smoothing it away.

"I only wanted them because those families were the worst. Or some of them." She spoke quietly and he nodded his understanding.

"You have them now and love academic journals." He let some of his feelings into his tone and held her glance.

"We could separate and incorporate them under a firm and still have legal rights." Macintyre offered and neither looked to him. He waited to see what she would say. What she wanted. If she didn't want to do this then they wouldn't but if she did then he wanted her to know that he was fine with it. Happy to have her take this on personally. For herself. Then her eyes cut to the two and then back to him.

A moment's thought offered him a clue. These weren't

accountants that anyone could hire. They worked for House Rowle and that was it. Businesses had managers and staff but these two were intermediaries. He looked his answer at her and she frowned before speaking.

"I'll owl over my answer. I hadn't expected this today." Both bowed their heads in deference and half an hour later they two stood and bowed to him and then exchanged a glance before a shallower bow to Hermione. The two of them sat in silence for a moment as the Micks left and he watched her.

"Little cub?" He asked her and she huffed.

"I don't know. I didn't expect any of this." She said and Thorfinn thought she meant it. More than the journals or whatever.

"What did you expect?" He asked and sat back. She looked thoughtful and then met his eyes again.

"I tried not to have any expectations. It seemed safest." Her tone was quiet and she looked away then. He watched her organize some of the papers in her lap and then place them on the desk. A minute of stillness was followed by her standing and walking out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Blaise!" Hermione called the dark man when he didn't notice her. He turned and his eyes scanned her in that way he had. As if cataloguing what he could see and then he smiled genuinely at her. She smiled back and he held an arm out to her and she took it. Letting him thread through the patrons in the cafe they were in. Ginny and her had gone dress shopping, for the other witch as Hermione had what she considered too many. It had been successful and it was good to talk to her friend. Just spend time with her and let Ginny's more boisterous personality carry the conversation.

"Is there a reason for the firmness of your invitation?" She asked as the waitress brought her a cappuccino and they ordered their lunch. His dark eyes were watching her carefully and she waited. These Slytherins were complicated. Blaise was a bit different though. Not as bound by tradition. His mother being an oddity in raising her son as her heir and not acknowledging his paternity at all. This in addition to his being Italian made him unique in how he saw things or reacted to them.

"Several." Was the eventual response and she smiled at his smirk. It wasn't mean at all. Just acknowledging that she wanted to know and her asking outright. He called her Gryffindor forthrightness refreshing if lacking subtlety.

"Do tell." She tried to smirk back but eventually gave up and laughed. He smiled genuinely at her and stirred his frothy espresso laced beverage.

"Theo came to my place the other day." Hermione just nodded. Knowing that him and Draco would know what had happened. Or not happened. Been said anyways.

"He wasn't happy." Hermione tried not to let her eye roll out and she waited for him to continue. Knowing he would.

"I was less surprised." He offered and she continued her steady eye contact. "Are you sure?" His question seemed sincere.

"Sure about what?" It didn't seem he meant Theo and she didn't want to answer a question he hadn't asked. His eyes scanned her again, not in a way that made her uncomfortable but as if he were looking for answers.

"I'm not sure what others expected. Even what I expected. Most only speak of what they want." He answered and she sipped her latte and thought about that.

"I didn't know what to expect either." His eyes snapped to hers again at her admittance. Blaise was interesting. He had been pretty forthright with her since he came back after the war. He had written that he was glad the little boy would have someone looking out for him and she had written back with her thanks for his vote of confidence. Anyone sending her kind words was greeted with relief. It was few, or felt like it. He looked around and she knew what he was thinking. Not trusting the privacy charms on the tables.

Wandlessly, she set up muffliato and a ward that would make any spell cast around them show on its barrier. Then she nodded at him and he sat back in his chair. The picture of elegant ease as he sipped. She tried not to look like a country bumpkin beside him. He wasn't overt like Draco or Theo in his manners or mannerisms.

"Rowle wouldn't begrudge you making another choice." He stated firmly and she raised a brow. Successfully she thought and his return of the gesture told her that she had indeed done it. What could she say to that.

"Perhaps not Theo." He said after some seconds of silence. She snorted quietly in response. Absolutely not.

"I don't enjoy being ambushed and then dressed down in my own home." She offered and he chuckled quietly.

"I'll make sure to mention the part about it being your home. He has been upset at you living in another wizards home. What it says to the public now that Rowle is there too." She nodded and then frowned. Unsure of where this was going.

"Is there a point to this Blaise. Something you want to know?" She asked and he looked thoughtful before he focused on her again.

"Yes. I want to know what you want. Be able to anticipate what might happen. Instead of managing both of their tantrums." He meant Draco and Theo's outbursts. The poor guy had to put up with a lot. He was by far the easiest going of them and least affected by his childhood and the war.

"I don't know what might happen. I don't even know what I want, or if it's even something." She caved and answered honestly. He frowned at that at looked his question. She could only shrug and finish her soup.

"Hermione." He caught her eye and all of his laid back insouciance was gone. "This is a time that you should make some decisions. Try. Try for what you want. You've done amazing things. Things no one thought possible. I would have said you and Potter taking down the Dark Lord was impossible. Most of us thought you would lose Soren. Until it became obvious that you would put all of your considerable talents and determination into keeping him. Do the same now." His dark eyes held hers until she looked away. Finishing her drink, she fiddled with her napkin. None of this could be done right now but she decided to think about it.

"See you Saturday?" Hermione asked him after a moment and his white teeth flashed.

"Of course. A chance to see all the players on stage at once. I wouldn't miss it." This smile was predatory and she giggled and then laughed. He was dramatic.

* * *

"Master. Mr Nott is here." Siggy's voice interrupted the three just coming down to land from a fly. Maks had come half an hour ago and joined the two on the ground. He looked tk Maks who looked serious and then unconcerned. It was a message for him. Be calm. He had nothing to worry about. Thorfinn tried to consider that. Why Nott would come here wasn't clear but he had a few ideas. Since Hermione was meeting Zabini for lunch, he was sure Nott knew she wasn't here.

"Alright. The office." He decided. It was where he was most comfortable on the main floor. At least it was the most comfortable room that wasn't a family space.

Soren decided to fly with Maks and Thorfinn watched the two head in the direction of the lake. Then he turned back toward the closest park entrance and entered the tower into dining area they used formally. There he found Nott standing in front of the window in his office, looking out at the gardens visible from this vantage point.

"She won't like this Nott." Were his first words and he watched the shoulders tense slightly before the wizard turned to face him. It wasn't rage that he could see but his eyes were cold and the face hard.

"She needn't know Rowle." Was his drawled retort and Thorfinn let his snort of derision out.

"The elves will tell her is she asks, even if I don't say a thing." He responded and Theo scoffed.

"Hermione isn't the lady of this heap of stones. Not even it's chatelaine. She is a guest." He bit these words out and Thorfinn grinned at that. Wondering if they would tell her because he had been so dismissive.

"If you think so." Was all he said and Nott looked him over carefully then.

"What did you do to her?" The words were hard and accusing. He raised a brow in question.

"Whenever you did whatever it was that makes her feel like this is her only choice." It wasn't very articulate for this wizard and Thorfinn wondered how upset he was to be speaking so freely.

"I asked her Nott. I'm sure Malfoy told you." He looked his point and the wizard gave a single reluctant nod. No point in hiding that.

"Free her now then. Don't tie her further for your own twisted reasons." It was an order and Thorfinn barked a laugh at that. This was ridiculous.

"Listen Nott. I don't know what she has told you." He began. Before he could finish his thought, Nott barked his own derisive laugh.

"Nothing. She has told no one anything. Maybe Potter but it's not even worth trying to get anything out of him. The other day. She said the relationship between you was no ones business. It never was. That's the closest I've heard to an admittance that there ever was a relationship between you at all." He was nearly speaking through his teeth and this was far different from speaking with Malfoy. Deciding that this warranted a different tack and deserved one too, he made a decision and spoke.

"Was it difficult ? Seeing her and knowing that it was not to be. The pater wouldn't like it, a witch without a family, by his reckoning. The vaults too, I'm sure you thought about that. What would people say after all. It isn't my fault that you couldn't see her clearly." He spoke truthfully. With little sympathy and almost no derision. If he had cared about what his father thought those things might have mattered to him. If he could have got out of the betrothal he would have brought a ritual to her and used her lack of family magics binding her to get around those restrictions. The witch would have been his eventually. Much sooner and he wouldn't have been marked either. Theo was an idiot. He could have tried early their fifth year and hadn't. Just watched her. One of the several who had their eyes on his little cub to often for his liking.

"Fuck you. This is what I mean. You've taken and taken from her. Whatever there was that made her do this, it isn't binding. Let her go." Nott's tone was even for his demand, even if it had started out scathing. He just looked at the younger wizard. Looked his thoughts about that. Letting her go to this prig or another that didn't see her. He didn't like thinking about it but was reasonably sure that she would have taken him up on some distracting her sixth year. Had he done it her way. Approached her with thought and intent. Not that she would have slept with someone for those reasons but she had liked other things about their interactions. The challenges and even the secret of it. Outsmarting people and she loved games. Even just small ones. He obviously hadn't.

"See you Saturday Nott." With that he gave a nod and left the wizard standing in front of the window and went to cool off before he was with Soren again.

* * *

"Was Theo here?" The witch asked from her place against his stomach. She was stretched out at a right angle to him and using his middle as a pillow. Soren had gone to bed an hour ago and they had been settled on her bed for fifteen minutes or so. Both with parchment.

"Yeah. When you went for lunch with Zabini." He answered her. For a second he kept the scroll he was reading up and thought about her asking. Then he looked at her and there was understanding in her eyes.

"Ah." She said and went back to flicking through the letters in her hand.

"Why?" He asked. Not able to think of another way to get her to talk about this. Also not able to let it go. Then he watched her eyes flick away from his and she shifted against him.

"Siggy said something about a guest and this letter is advice on how to carry myself at Narcissa's dinner. That's what it says but not what it means. Bloody snakes." The last was grumbled and she did meet his eyes when he chuckled. It rocked her head and she frowned.

"Are you going to wear a gown?" Thorfinn asked and let himself scan her casually clad body. She rolled her eyes and slapped his upper chest with the sheaf of paper in her hand.

"Of course. Narcissa has expectations. It's strange but I enjoy meeting them." She seemed musing and he smiled a bit at her. Watching her face and the way a few curls were crossing her neck. It was so hard not to touch her. Take more than the contact she granted. A few times he had tried to not touch her. Just be with her, here in her bed but it wasn't the same and eventually she fixed it for him. Slinging an ankle over his calf or moving so she was leaned against him. It was hardly believable. The difference she made and how she did it.

"Soren going to Teddys?" He asked in confirmation. She glanced up at him again. As always when it was about Soren, she communicated with him. Eye contact or verbally. He appreciated it and thought she liked having someone to decide things with. Someone other than Siggy who basically let her do what she wanted with him. She volunteered information and Siggy could always find them but it was interesting and something he enjoyed.

"It's what he wants. I offered him another solution but it's his turn to sleep over there. Usually it's every couple weeks. Sometimes more often if there are things going on. The boys will take any excuse. Tonks too, if she has that night off." Her grin was gorgeous. His witch liked Tonks, as Nymphadora Lupin preferred to be called. The Auror was mischievous and a born comedian. Between her inability not to knock a nothing over and her metamorphmagus times humour it was a hilarious combination.

"Just me and you then?" He asked and held her gaze when it sharpened on him. He watched it flick over his face and then meet his gaze again.

"And the other twenty or so people she has invited." Her reply was wry but she didn't redirect him after that and he felt better. Better about people observing them together. People who would be looking for cues and their dynamic. He wasn't sure of it yet and that made this a less pleasant prospect. There was no way he was letting her go without him though. Unless she wanted him to. The invitation had come for both of them and a quick exchange of few words told him she was going so the decision had been made.

"Can I escort you there?" His voice was rougher than he would have liked. Would have preferred it be a causal question but her lip was in her teeth and he watched her whiskey eyes dart away from his.

This had to be done though. Maks had said enough about her brush offs. Misdirections and deliberate misunderstandings. The small ways that she made it clear. Thorfinn thought he hadn't been sure before. Didn't want to state ideas that he didn't have proof for. It explained the lack of the Finnigan articles. His lack of mentioning her personal life at all really. His friend had wanted to see them together. Observe and begin sifting through the avalanche of information that his getting out brought to light. Seconds passed and she was curling the edge of the top paper in her stack.

"Don't you think you should see? Before we make any mistakes." Her words were quiet but clear. He wished she was looking at him. See what? He was pretty sure the answer was no. No he didn't want to not formally escort her. He wanted them to attend this together. Not just share a floo.

"Little cub." He spoke as quietly but she heard the request and he waited. Slowly she looked up and her face showed less than he would have liked.

"You've been in a tiny box or here with me." Her words were gentle but her eyes were direct on him. He made himself think over her words. She wouldn't like it if he just denied it. Wouldn't believe him.

"I want to escort you to the dinner. More than that but we could start with just a dinner." He kept eye contact and watched a slight pink color her cheeks. Seeing her blush at him was as good, if not better, than years ago. It was still there and so much more now. She wasn't a girl and he wasn't desperate. Not in the same way at least.

"I don't. So many people have accused me of trying to trap you or something. That is the last thing that I want." Hermione meant her words and he tried not to be angry. It was no one's business but theirs. It was him who should be trying to make sure that she wasn't trapped. He couldn't make himself wait though. Didn't want to see her try other things or know if she could be happy with someone else. Thorfinn knew he couldn't be. Didn't want to be.

"They know nothing. Come here." He reached down and laced his fingers with hers and pulled gently. She resisted for a moment and then let him pull her up his body until he could reach her hips. Then the rest of the way. His witch's body was stretched on top of his and he ignored his body's reaction to their position. The weight of her on top of him. One hand stayed on her waist and the other cradled her cheek.

"Don't let them in here. It's just me and you little cub." Her eyes were wet and he wasn't sure if she was upset or it was just too many feelings at once. Hermione bit her lip again and seemed to be searching his face. A small nod and he wanted to kiss her. Thread his hands into her hair and hold her to him. Tease her until she opened for him and then kiss her until her body relaxed against his and she started pushing back against him. Touch her.

Instead he just pulled her down so her forehead rested against his for a moment and then knew he had to take the temptation of her mouth away from his reach. She should be the one to initiate that. At least now and if she wasn't going to then this wasn't the time. Rearranging her on his chest, he just held her to him and gently rubbed circles on her lower back with his thumb. Feeling her relax against him, the two lay together until they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was just coming down the stairs on her way to breakfast when the floo chimed. This was normal. Barely more than a handful of mornings had passed without someone coming out of the floo for breakfast.

"Auntie moon." Soren's yell caught her attention and she moved quicker. Luna had been gone for over a month on an expedition and Hermione hadn't thought she would be back until next week. Relief rushed through her. Someone to talk to. Harry was the best friend she could have, Luna was different. Seen her differently and also viewed relationships and interactions in a unique way.

"Thunder. How are you? Tell me how wonderful it is to have your whole family together." Hermione stopped at the door and watched the small boy touch Luna's face for a moment. Her friend was crouched down at his eye level and as always she meant what she said.

"Dad is here. Dad! Meet my dad Auntie Moon." Luna smiled softly and then looked directly into her eyes. So much showed there that Hermione felt her throat tighten. Luna gave a small nod and then looked down at the smaller boy beside her.

"Will you escort me to breakfast? I have missed Golta's poached eggs." Immediately Soren was pulling the blond out of the room by her hand and Luna grabbed Hermione's on the way past. The squeeze was all they shared but it was enough. Luna wasn't apprehensive or unsure. Hermione felt better. Everyone who had entered the tower since Finn's return had done it with uncertainty. Even Maks. Luna had airily told her she would give them some time to settle in before returning. It meant she wasn't worried. Didn't feel the need to be here and that was one of the few truly bolstering things she had to hold onto in those last fraught weeks.

Soren was chattering about things they had done together and then he started listing what they hadn't done or what and gone wrong.

"A tomato plant died Auntie Moon. Min says it's okay but it's bad." He was serious and Luna looked gravely back at him. As she opened her mouth to reply Finn entered and looked to her and then Soren before acknowledging the witch. Who was smiling at him and with none of the usual dreamy tint to her gaze.

Hermione watched Luna survey him and Finn realize what was happening. His posture straightened and then he held the eyes she knew were a startling light blue. Then those eyes were on her and a small smile curbed the witch's lips. Her shining fall of light blond hair shimmered as she sat back down.

"I'm sure Min insisted you plant more than one. Some do not make it. That is the way of nature. The compost in the corner will be better off with the addition of the dead plant. That makes new dirt to grow more things in." Luna answered and Soren looked thoughtful. He liked the compost pile. The worms in it mostly.

"Worm food." Was his agreement, with a wiggle of his finger to mimic their movements. Breakfast continued and as always, Luna added a bit of spontaneity and random facts. Soren loved to ask her about creatures and Finn was as susceptible as anyone else to her descriptions.

"Let's go for a fly bud. Leave the ladies to it." Soren looked uncertain. Hermione met his eyes and smiled at him.

"You can't take Min." He asserted and stepped toward them.

"You have my word that I will not take her. I'm home for a few weeks at least and she would miss you." Her honest words and serious response got a searching look and then he held out his hand. They shook on it and Soren ran from the room. Finn caught her eye and then followed their son. It was strange to think that. The way she was now anyways. Not hers and his but theirs.

Luna touched her hand and Hermione looked away from where he had disappeared to her friend.

Those eyes met hers and the look was determined. Together the two girls turned to the stairs and headed up to her sitting room.

Siggy had their usual set up with two small tables on each end of the low leather couch under the window. Steaming cups of spiced hot chocolate and the temperature was a bit lower than usual. So they could better use the blankets draped over each arm of the couch. In a minute they had their shoes off and were braced against each others feet. Facing each other with steaming mugs in hand.

Minutes passed and their only communication was silent. Luna was resisting her want to say nothing or be vague. Until Hermione would be honest, she could wait. Sometimes it was a long time before they actually talked about something if one of them wasn't ready. It wasn't this time though and less than ten minutes later she had decided to speak.

"I think I love him. Can you love someone after so little timer l? We never had any. At school it was a few hours at most and usually less. Then coin messages. It wasn't conversation just random things. Then nothing. I can remember being so mad about him being there. Being one of them but now. It doesn't matter at all." She stopped and took a breath before making herself take two slow sips.

"It is interesting. You rarely do as expected. Or for the reasons people expect." Luna spoke matter of factly. Hermione just looked her feelings as best she could.

"Is he why Theo was not real?" Hermione blinked at the question and thought about it. Luna had understood that Theo wasn't Hermione's and had spoken frankly to her about it. Concerned she was trying for something that wasn't there. It hadn't been the case and the blond had looked her over then. Coming to some realizations.

"Yes. Probably not though. Even without him I don't think it's there. I might have been less sure about it without knowing." Luna understood and cocked her head then.

"Is it your fear?" Hermione winced at that. Was it her fear that was causing her problems?

"They are loud and varied but it's not for me that I'm scared or whatever. I can't hide in this tower forever. Everyone thinks I've been trying to trap him or something. Or am trapped. It isn't like that. It's so easy when it's just us." She broke off at the sharp look she got from her usually thoughtful friend.

"Why is it different?" As usual Luna's question was strange in its wording but she understood.

"I can't forget. Is it taking advantage of him? Touching him or being close to him. When he hasn't experienced anything else after years in a cell." Some of her hopeless frustrated feelings were clear in her tone and Luna looked sympathetic for a moment before she tossed her head.

"I have a difficult time believing that the man for you is unsure of his wants." Luna's tone was firm and Hermione scoffed at that. Returning the wry tone, she answered.

"He isn't. Or doesn't seem to be. I don't know. I can't think rationally and Soren makes everything so tangled and straightforward." Her words got an understanding nod from Luna.

"Perhaps it would have stayed then or been less if there wasn't a son building ties when proximity didn't allow it. There was though. Every day. Your commitment to him was reaffirmed everyday. Soren making it easier to be with him when you were not." This was Luna speaking the truth as she saw it. Hermione sipped and listened. When the pause came she waited to see if she was done. Her direct gaze meant no and so she wondered what would come next.

What Luna could see.

"Remember that you two were all he had to hold to in there. Captivity is strange and there is a look in his eyes. An uncertain one. It says that he isn't sure that he will get what he wants. Dreamed of. Hoped for. You are modest, to a fault often but know this is true." Hermione tried to listen and hear the words. Accept them the way she had learned to give credence to Luna's knowledge if not it's purported sources. The first tear fell and then another. Luna pressed her feet harder against hers in support.

* * *

He had taken Soren to Andromeda's with Hermione after he asked where it was. Hermione had looked up at him with apology. Then insisted he come so he could know exactly where their son was and apologized for not thinking of it. So he had taken the floo with Soren, following Hermione, and found himself in a warm and comfortable sitting room. With toys and books strewn around. The witch entered and Soren wiggled to be put down at her gesture toward the window. A bye and leg squeeze was his farewell and Hermione accepted his request to show her their teepee of sticks. Whatever that was. This left his alone with the witch who was looking him over carefully.

"Would you like my advice?" Were her first words as she gestured he walk with her in the direction they had gone. A minute later the two of them stood in front of a pair of glass doors that looked out into a walled garden full of toys and activities. It wasn't huge but it was a good size and the boys had made a triangle of long sticks that looked to be tied together with ropes.

"Can't hurt." Was his response and her smile was small but seemed genuine. It was strange to see on someone who looked so much like the mad bitch. Superficially at least. None of the insanity showed on this witch.

"From what I have heard it is clear that you are allowing her credit and the freedom to lead in some areas since your return. This should not be one of them. Escort her properly and respond to her when she seeks guidance. Perhaps even for her sometimes." He had been looking between the grey eyes of the witch and the three in the garden but now he was focused on her.

"It is clear to me that you want her. It's a relief in a way. Most are superficial and wouldn't allow her the range she is capable of. A born mother and talented witch requires a partner, not a master or a doormat. Hermione is informal but aware of nearly all of the intricacies. Keep that in mind." The last was said with less firmness but more meaning. He thought over where they were going and what she was referencing.

Deciding that the witch's expectant look meant it was okay to ask, he spoke.

"I don't want to corral her into this." Andromeda understood and gave a nod.

"Consider her insecurities is perhaps a better way to think about it." After a glance to see her crawling out of the stick structure he looked back to the witch who was watching him. He thought about her dismissals of his want of her. Comments about him needing to see more before making any decisions. These thoughts were cut off by the three of them heading toward the doors and then goodbyes and Hermione just smiled when he thanked the older witch for everything. Seeming pleased that they had obviously spoken.

Back in the Tower, he caught her hand before she walked out of the floo room. Her nearly golden eyes looked up at him and he looked at her. Watched her blush under his scrutiny and appreciation.

"Will you need all these hours to get ready?" His thumb was gently rubbing her palm and she was completely still. Then her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and knew she seen the flash of heat in his eyes. He let it go though waited for her answer.

"No. It's not something I enjoy usually." She replied and he smiled at her honesty. Also at her slightly self deprecating tones. As if that was a drawback or something.

"Will you come lay down with me for an hour?" A moment later he got a nod and kept hold of her hand as they climbed the stairs. Bypassing the room he only showered and changed in for hers. The left nightstand had his things on it now. Siggy smoothly implementing things individually and as they were needed.

Hermione walked into her closet and returned in a looser shirt and some of those legging gifts from Merlin. These ones showed her calves and her feet were bare. He pulled off his sweater and reached a hand for her. Thinking of what Andromeda had said.

She came. Slowly and without the certainty he would have liked to see. Without complaint or demuring though. Thorfinn pulled her onto his chest and let himself finger the hem of her shirt. Feeling her soft skin against his finger tips.

"This is better than anything I dreamed up in there." He knew that the emotion he felt was heard. She stilled and then gripped his shirt fabric in her fist. Thinking about Andromeda and the look Lovegood had given him, he didn't make himself stop at that.

"Soren is amazing and the Tower feels so different. You being here though. Everything is better because you are here." She didn't respond verbally but did nuzzle into his chest and he let himself wrap his arms around her tightly. Closing his eyes, he felt her relax into him and the warm weight of her was so freeing. When she was in his arms it was easier to think.

"Will you do a few more rooms?" His voice was quiet and he didn't think she was sleeping.

"Yeah. We didn't want you to come home to a place you didn't recognize." The roughness in her voice and the reason she hadn't done it were both reassuring. Quiet reigned until Siggy popped in and told her that if she wanted her hair potion to dry then it was time. Her huff was funny and the elf cajoling her into it was equally amusing.


	22. Chapter 22

Telling herself that this was just another of Narcissa's get togethers didn't help. It wasn't why she was nervous. Going to Malfoy Manor or spending an evening with a number of people she didn't like or that didn't like her wasn't unusual. Not always comfortable but it didn't make her feel uncertain or cause the butterflies in her stomach. It was Finn that was the reason of course.

Laying with him today she hadn't felt like this. It had been comfortable and after a few minutes she was glad they had taken the hour together. To be still and quiet. It gave her time to relax with him and it was also time without distractions. Time to think or at least contemplate. In the shower it had begun and as she teased her curls into a semblance of elegance it got worse. The comments he used to make about it. Different parts of her that he had liked to touch or admire. Finn had never been shy about telling her what he thought and once she had settled into believing him, at least a bit, she had let him bolster her confidence.

Now though, she was more confident in herself. Didn't feel awkward or undesirable as she had then. It was that he would see her. She knew he would look. In that way he had. Minutely and with things in his eyes that had nothing to do with Soren. It had been there since he came home but quelled quickly each time and she wondered. Would it flare and rage now?

Then there was the others. People would see them and be looking. Looking for whatever was between the two of them. The whys of things they didn't understand and wanted to. Everyone wanted to understand why. Why had he left his son to her and why she had taken it on. Many nefarious reasons had been suggested but more sensational were the suggestions that they were some tragic love story. It was funny usually. Those articles. No one could piece together a way it would have actually happened but that didn't stop the journalists from trying.

"Little cub be's ready." Siggy said as he used his magic to secure the dress closed. Then a last finger snap relaxed any wrinkles. Siggy was a nanny elf but he was also Hermione's biggest help. Slowly but surely he had taken on looking after her. Pinky did it when he was busy with Soren. She had ladies elf training and had given Siggy some pointers but the elf preferred to take care of her himself. At first she had demurred. It was true that she could do these things but the elf was persistent and after a while she gave up. Accepting the help and the plain fact that elvish magic was better at many things than wizards magic was.

As she took a step toward the full length mirror around the corner she noticed how comfortable her shoes were and looked down at the toe that peeked out.

"What did you do to my shoes Siggy?" She asked and he wiggled his ears and the look was mischievous. It was clear he had gone around her in some way.

"Little cub not need tired feet." That didn't answer her question though and she raised a brow. The elf raised an ear and they stared each other down.

"Siggy takes care of little cub. Just shoes." His tone told her that he was being dismissive and that meant two things. She would consider this more than she needed and the elf wouldn't cave.

"Can you get more of them?" Hermione asked and both ears pointed straight out before relaxing. A nod. These were by far the most comfortable heels she had ever worn and wherever they had come from, she wanted to never have to wear any others again.

"Master is waiting." The elf reached up and pushed her back gently. Toward the door. He could always read her emotions and now he knew that she was nervous. Reluctant. Then he stood straight and even though he was an elf and half her height or less it was clearly an order. Go now. Stop waffling about it. A small smile to her friend and then she accepted the cloak that soared toward her and with a last look in the mirror, opened the door.

This was it. The beginning of their interactions with the public. Outside of their home and the few they had seen outside of their close circle.

* * *

Hermione wasn't blushing but their was colour on her face and her eyes showed her awareness of him. The room wasn't full but there were more than either of them had thought. It was perhaps thirty people and most were watching them discreetly. They had been there for half an hour or so and it was difficult to keep himself from pushing her. Teasing her.

The golden gown was hiding most of her from him but her exposed shoulders were temptation enough and the few minutes at home had been torture. The pink had spread down over her chest and the dress had stopped his eyes from following it down. Instead of chastising him or being upset with his blatant appreciation she had given him a minute and then handed him her cloak with a questioning glance. Their eyes had met and he realised what she wanted. Was allowing him to do for her and had settled some at that gesture. His witch could do everything for herself but was allowing him to do this. Securing it beneath her chin had let him be close to her and not kissing her was nearly impossible.

They had apparated into the garden paths and she had accepted his arm when he offered. Slowly they had walked in silence until both felt more composed. He could see it in her face and feel it in himself. Her smile was a bit grim but he had tried to reassure her. It would be okay. Whatever happened, they had come together and would leave together too.

Then they had reached the open series of doors into the long patio and met the first guest of the evening.

"Rowle. Hermione." Zabini was smiling genuinely it seemed and his kiss to Hermione's cheek wasn't anything he could find an objection with. Her smile was open and he had shaken the man's hand and quietly given his thanks for supporting her. The surprise was fleeting and then a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at the man's overt anticipation and the three had continued down the ridiculously long terrace. It had been people she knew well and he knew at least until they had a small group around them. Maks had joined them and seemed relaxed. He would guess this was a common grouping for her. Mostly males and the two witches there didn't greet her then another deeper voice called to him.

"Thor. Good to see you mate." Pucey seemed genuine and he accepted the hand shake. Then her warm hand disappeared off his arm and she spoke quietly when he looked to her.

"I'm going to find out hostess." Blaise offered her his arm and caught his eye. A warning and then maybe reassurance before the two turned away from the group they had gathered. Watching her look up at the wizard as they walked away wasn't pleasant but wasn't threatening either.

"Why wouldn't you have gotten rid of her now that her purpose is served?" Pucey spoke quietly and Maks caught his eye. This was to be expected and he blanked his face before the anger or confusion could show.

"My sons mother is not a temporary position. The lad has opinions I assure you." Maks laughed lowly at that and Pucey looked thoughtful.

"No need for you to add to the speculation though Thor. Gemma is coming and has been waiting." The grin Adrian have him was appreciative and he could only smile at the man's clear want of a witch he was suggesting that another wizard angle for.

"I'm sure someone else can take up the challenge." Was all he said and Maks caught his eye. They shared some amusement and then listened to their school peers talk about mostly useless gossip until a chime sounded.

"Don't let it happen." Maks said quietly and he followed his friends gaze to his witch with a small group of men surrounding her. The smile was polite but not friendly and Notts presence was enough to make Maks warning unnecessary.

"Thorfinn." The quiet and low voice was not a surprise after Adrian's comment but he wasn't happy about it.

Hermione looked up at him and then her eyes flicked to the blonde witch beside him before she looked to Zabini and answered a question. Not a chance little witch.

"Gemma. How are you?" His question was genuine enough and the small smile on his face was honest. This witch was a character and they had been friends in school. His fifth year they had spent some time together but neither had taken it seriously.

"Better now. My father has been at me again. I'm hoping you will oblige me." Her tone made it clear what she meant and his grin was less genuine.

"I don't think so. Pucey seems interested." His reply was quiet and sincere. Her green eyes flicked to his witch and back to him.

"I wasn't surprised. Not as surprised as others anyways. You can't make her more than she is though Thor." The witch was a bitch but straightforward for a Slytherin.

"I don't need her to be more than she is. Good to see you Gemma." She shot him a glare then a smile before walking toward the group he had left and he kept going to Hermione.

"Will you introduce me? Vouch for me?" The next feminine voice was less expected and he turned to Samantha Kohl. This witch was a stunner and the years had been good to her. The straight dark hair was coiled on top of her head and as usual she looked like sex on a stick. It was all show though and hid a rapier quick mind. His raised brow asked his question.

"Women rarely speak to her and her guard dogs are quick to step in. Narcissa isn't sure of me and no one has introduced us in a way that she seemed to accept as genuine." The witch's hand landed on his forearm and he met her eyes.

"Why?" Prevarication was useless and she responded well to direct questions. Like Hermione in that way.

"A witch who will stand tall as she has is worth knowing." Was her only answer but her firm tones made it clear she meant it.

"Alright then. You can take Nott for me in payment." The grin they shared was familiar and they headed toward them. Nott looked triumphant for a moment but he barely registered it. Hermione had her eyes on the witch and then they met his for a moment. Curiosity showed and he wondered why these two hadn't met properly. Did she just come to these and not venture out of her circle.

"Miss Granger." Samantha smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. The witch beside him shifted and Thorfinn realised his witch had taken his cues. He was relaxed and so she wasn't concerned. It was hard to block that from showing. His possessive gloating at her trust.

"Miss Kohl. I've been wanting to ask you about your roses. Narcissa mentioned them to me and I wonder if you might speak with me about the breeding program she mentioned." Samantha shifted again me side him and Thorfinn watched Hermione's face. His little cub meant it he wondered why they hadn't spoken before.

"Samantha please. I am happy to but we don't have time now. Perhaps we could have tea this week. There are a few things I would like to speak with you about as well." Hermione's eyes flicked to him and then back to the witch. He wondered what showed on the Slytherin ones face for her to have peeked at him.

"That would be wonderful. I'll owl you." Before she could say anymore Draco stood and announced dinner. Their group stilled and he felt Samantha's hand drop from his arm. He would shoot her a smile of thanks later for her graceful acquiescence and the startled look Nott had at the smile she sent him.

As if she had done it a hundred times, his witch placed her hand gently on his arm when he took the two steps to her side and smiled up at him. Much happier now than she had looked before he reached her. They sat around a long rectangular table and the first course appeared.

"I've been expecting a letter Granger." Draco spoke from across from them. Samantha was seated between him and Nott which provided some comic relief. Or it would if this became tedious.

"I'm sure you receive enough letters to not pine over one not received." His witch teased the wizard who huffed and then pouted dramatically. Samantha caught his eye and he grinned at the two younger ones who clearly enjoyed baiting each other.

"Letters from you are special. So full of intrigue." Malfoy returned.

"Perhaps Rowle will write you." Hermione suggested and Samantha giggled while Theo looked stoically disapproving. Why that was, he didn't know. This was about the businesses. Then he wondered if Nott knew.

"That would be less thrilling but an end to my expectant hopes." He spoke gallantly and Thorfinn chuckled at Hermione's exasperation. Then the blond caught his eye and he could see the question.

"Writing you is entirely up to her and I am merely the fall back correspondent." He answered and Hermione nudged his thigh in rebuke.

"Would I enjoy receiving letters?" Samantha asked, seeming intrigued.

"Draco's are often whiny in tone but if you can get past that he is a diligent and ambitious correspondent." Hermione answered her and both of them watched the witch think that through.

"Yours are bossy and often contain numbered bullet points Granger." Draco shot back at her and they laughed. Nott looked between them and frowned.

"Draco. Certainly you aren't trying to involve Hermione in finance again." Notts tone was aggrieved and Samantha caught his eye. He held her gaze for a moment before looking at Hermione. Who was smiling placidly.

"Draco gave up trying to involve me at least a year ago Theo." Her amusement was clear and Malfoy couldn't keep his face straight at that. His grin was genuine and even fond as he shared it with the witch. He was sure that the conversation would have continued if the older witch on his other side hadn't spoken.

"Are you going to end this travesty Rowle?" Marjorie Selwyn spoke quietly but he knew his witch had heard because her face turned away and she asked Samantha something about an article in the Prophet.

"The meal isn't that bad Mrs Greengrass." He answered and Malfoy chuckled. Thorfinn caught his eye and the look said im listening. That was fine.

"Narcissa is implacable in all ways. As a lady should be. You surely are considering something more cultured for your own." The woman's voice was no louder but silence was spreading down the table. In the few people on either side of him it was only Hermione and Samantha speaking.

"I have found little to be dissatisfied with. Have you met our son?" His own voice was even and Maks caught his eye from a few places down.

"A charming boy. Surely he gets that from his real mother." For a moment he was silent. There were limits about what he could say about his dead wife but the lack of even cutlery noise was deafening. The two witches were still speaking but that was nearly it.

"Perhaps you knew her better than I." The nearly laughing tone of his got some reaction and Draco snorted before spearing a piece of asparagus.

"Granger is unique but their son is hardly a discredit to her. Surely a smart and happy heir is all any of us could ask for at his young age." Malfoy smiled charmingly at the matriarch who sniffed. The jibe had hit home. Having provided two daughters and no heir to her husband's house, it was difficult for her to criticize another. These conversations were tiring.

Two hours later he stood in front of a fireplace and watched his witch from across the room. Samantha seemed to have attached herself to her and Hermione was unsure if satisfied with the companion. He couldn't stay with her the whole time. It sent the opposite message from the confidence he felt in her. He sipped from his glass and turned his attention back to the group around him. Talking about the summer estate parties and he felt some surprise that they still did that. None had children though and few were in relationships so the days of hedonism were less unpalatable to them maybe. Maks turned down two invitations before catching his eye. Yes he was ready to go. Then both of them looked to Hermione who must have felt his eyes on her because she turned from Narcissa to look at him. Then a small nod and she was making her goodbyes. Just like that. Maks nudged him and he came out of his thoughts to see Zabini watching him. In a way he couldn't quite read but the look was speculative or so he thought.

As soon as they stepped from the fireplace into the tower, he laced their fingers together. It was hard not to touch her and he wanted to.

"I usually have a drink after one of those. Want one?" She asked and he nodded then they walked up to her rooms. He watched the dress move on her and the she bent to take off her shoes. There was a strap with a tiny buckle on it. He groaned. Unable to keep it in and she looked up at him. Her eyes flared at what he was sure she could see and she froze while reaching for the other foot.

"You are gorgeous little cub. That dress is pretty but you are so much. I want to touch you." He took two steps and then dropped to his knees. Her honey eyes watched him and the blush was delicious on her skin.

Carefully he undid the tiny buckle and slipped the shoe off her foot. Then gently traced his hands up her calves. No higher and not more than that but feeling her skin and watching her face. She had straightened and was looking down at him. He would have her one day. One day he would be able to dive under her skirts and lick up her thighs. One day he wouldn't feel so desperate and bound by uncertainty. She would welcome him and be as enthusiastic as he was. This witch was full of fire and he wanted so badly to see it again. Her as she really was.

"Finn." Her voice was low and she looked torn. Her hands were bunched in her skirts and he hoped it was because she wanted to touch him. He didn't know what to do now. Then her eyes flicked to a cabinet and he remembered her want of a drink. It was something to do so he stood and turned from her. Letting the fabric fall to pool on the floor.

"Kohl was surprising." She spoke when he handed her a glass of the whiskey she had indicated.

"Samantha is good fun. Underestimated by nearly everyone because of her looks and her family isn't as vaunted or ancient so also for that reason." He watched her face as she looked at him.

"It's strange. I've met her a few times but it was always strained. Should I be worried?" Her trusting eyes looked at him and he had to look away. He sat so he wouldn't reach for her.

"No. You'd get along I think." He answered and she nodded then took a few steps to her door. She opened it and then looked at him. Merlin and Morgana. The witch was a picture. Hair curling over one of her bare shoulders and the blush was still there. Shimmering skin and her pink lips.

"Are you coming?" He watched her mouth form the words and if he hadn't been then they would have been too quiet for him to hear. His mind blanked and then started working again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. He was so hard already and wanted to feel her skin. Taste her mouth. Plunder her. Work his fingers into her hair and hold her captive.

She looked down then and he stood. Not wanting her to leave but panicking about following her. Not following wasn't an option though and so he did. Undoing the top two buttons of his shirt and toeing off his shoes as he went. Her eyes traced him and his movements. Wanting him wasn't the problem. He could see it in her eyes. That concern was banished permanently when he reached her and her eyes dropped to the exposed few inches of his chest. It was at her eye level and she looked up from his chest with enough fire in her eyes to have him suck in a quick breath. Here she was.

Letting the moment drag out was torturous but he needed to. Incase this vanished when they moved. She was looking at him like she wanted to run her hands all over him and the one that wasn't holding the glass was still on the door knob. Nearly white knuckled and her body was pressed firmly to the door edge.


	23. Chapter 23

Her mind was nearly blank. Few thoughts remained and they were all unwise. Her hands wanted to touch him and her mouth, she wanted to drag her lips and tongue all over him. Her nipples were tight and she could feel them against the bodice of her dress. It was best not to think about how wet she was and how badly she wanted to feel his fingers against her wet folds.

The look in his eyes was everything she could want. So intense and goosebumps raced across her skin. She could feel herself flush and knew it showed. That the colour was crawling down her chest and she watched his eyes flick to where her dress met her skin and she bit her lip. Trying to keep in the whimper.

Small warnings flashed in her mind. Nearly silenced by the torrent of desire she felt. Made so much worse by his. Tonight had been better. Zabini and then Maks had each made a difference but with Finn it was more of a change. So much easier for him to understand her and for her trust and anticipate his responses. It had made her longing worse but this was a different kind of wanting. It felt like she couldn't take from him though. So she waited. To be released from the tension. For him to release her.

The eyes on her were familiar and they had been here before but it wasn't those two younger people. They had been through so much and were tempered. Stronger and weaker for their experiences. The want to know him. Feel him. It was nearly frightening in its intensity.

Then he moved. He reached for her hand. Slowly but she flicked her eyes from his to the hand before back. No challenge. No taunt or dare. Just the same blatant desire and she made herself release the door knob. The feelings in her hand told her that she had been gripping it tightly and she flexed it once before his fingers caught in hers and then he took a step. It was enough. He had decided on this at least and she shook her fingers free of his and stepped into his chest. Pressing her face into the hard muscles and breathing in his scent. She felt his arms close around her and hug her to him. His warm breath on the top of her head. Then the glass left her hand and she smiled into his chest.

Knowing they couldn't stay in the doorway, she made herself release her hold and take a step back. Their eyes met and she felt herself flush again. This time it wasn't all sexual desire that she could see. There was softness too and the hands on her waist tightened. She felt suspended in the moment. Unable to move or break the tableau.

"Let me." He said and she took a long blink at the rough sound of his voice. She didn't know what he meant exactly but she nodded once. Knowing that it was right. Weeks had passed since he had come home and neither of them had pushed. He wouldn't now and if he did then it wasn't spontaneous or without thought.

Those blue eyes held hers and then he released her waist and led her by the hand into her dressing room. She felt the magic on her dress release and knew Siggy had undone his magics holding it to her.

Finn stopped in front of the long mirror and stood behind her. Their eyes met and she watched his hands move to her shoulders and then felt them run down her arms. She couldn't stop the shiver at his touch. It felt as if sparks were racing down her skin and she knew he could see it. The long blink he took told her that he could and that he liked her reactions as much as he ever had. He wasn't pressed up against her though and she wanted the warmth of him. Then the hands moved to her back and traced the line of her dress. Hermione felt hot and cold at the feelings and emotions flooding her.

Then his eyes dropped to the closures and she watched his concentration as his big fingers released the tiny buttons. It was slow and his knuckles touched her skin as he undid each one. Her fingers caught around each other, it was all she could do not to spin around or reach back for him. When his eyes met hers she knew it was the last one and she tried to ask her question.

The fire in his eyes flared brighter and she knew he wanted her to let it fall. Then it softened and she knew it would be okay if she didn't. It took only a second for her to decide and she unwound her fingers and lifted her arms away from her sides and watched his face. She felt his fingers tighten in the fabric. Holding it to her and waited. His eyes were on hers and she couldn't help the small smile in response to his disbelief. Then he grinned but it was gone in an instant and he looked at her with concentration, even determination. Then his eyes were looking at her body as he released his hold. It didn't move at first and she watched him focus on her chest. Then it began to slide and the combination of the fabric moving on her and his face was ratcheting up her desire again.

No one had ever looked at her like that. She had dropped her glamours so it was her body. With scars and imperfections. His face showed none of that though. For a minute she stood in her black strapless bra and knickers. Completely still. His eyes met hers then and she let the tear fall. This hadn't even been something she thought about. That he wouldn't like her body with scars or whatever hadn't even registered but now she knew that it was important. He looked overwhelmed and she looked down so she didn't trip and took a step back. Then another and her back pressed against his chest.

In the mirror, she watched his eyes close and then his body shiver and hands flex. Waiting. Until he was ready. Or wasn't. Now she knew. This would happen. Eventually. It didn't have to now though and she didn't think it would. Then one of those hands gently touched her hip and then wrapped around it. Slowly the touch formed and he was holding her to him. Letting her eyes fall closed too, she breathed and felt him against her. Let the moment be and relaxed into the warm chest behind her.

* * *

This was the most overwhelmed he had been since that first day. His body felt so much and his mind was working too fast. His witch was brave and beautiful. He had known this but seeing her now. As she was. No glamours or reticence. It was her asking him, was he ready to see her that had brought him back into reality. It was if they had been the only two and the raging fire between them all there was. Then it wasn't only that, the other things were there.

He loved her. It was so hot and strong. The tightness in his chest and how he felt strung tight. Gone was his little cub, this was a woman grown and she was perfection. The lines of her waist and the shadows between her thighs. Then other things had registered and the years were there. Years without her. Scars he knew the stories of but not from her perspective. His witch had been sleeping when he snuck into the hospital wing after they went to the Ministry and he could barely look at her. It was to much at a time he had no emotional bandwidth left. Then he heard the story and knew how it had happened. Dolohov hadn't complained about his performance in that dirty cafe and Maks hadn't been surprised after their own torture sessions.

That was the war though and there were other years. Years she had spent here. In his home and with his son. His. It was more than he could believe. Felt like a dream. This witch, this woman was his. He had been married and even with the Magics binding them, there had been none of this feeling. Her warm weight pressed against his chest was all that was grounding him. The raging hard on he had was almost minor in comparison to everything else he felt. The warmth of her skin against his hand and then she relaxed her weight against him and he couldn't help opening his eyes.

Her whiskey ones were closed and he was glad for the moment. To see them together. It was one of those moments he wanted to engrave into his mind. Always be able to remember it.

"Don't open your eyes. You are so beautiful Hermione. I had memories but couldn't imagine you getting older. I didn't want to. This woman is beyond anything I could have dreamed up. Being here with you. Thank you." He broke off then. Knew he would cry or something if he kept going and she was blushing hotly. Now he could see it crawl down her chest and he groaned lowly. Her eyes did open then and the honey ones were soft and wide. Then her hand reached back for the one not on her and she laced their fingers together and wrapped it around her waist. Looking at him the whole time.

His white shirtsleeves were stark against her warmer shin and her hand looked tiny in his. Her whole body was enveloped by his and he relished the feeling of possessing her. Right now she was his. In this moment she had given herself to him and he wanted to bury his face in her neck but he wanted to watch too. Her eyes trace his face and where he was touching her. As if she too wanted to remember.

* * *

"Let's go to bed." She spoke after a still minute of both of them observing the pair in the mirror. Most of her apprehension and uncertainty was gone and so were the frantic feelings of lust. She wanted him. It just wasn't overwhelming her and more had passed in this room than their combined desire.

He released her slowly and she turned to grab a tank top. That was enough for tonight. Keeping her eyes down and not hiding was the best she could do as she undid the bra and then let it fall before pulling the tank top on. Finn was watching her, she could feel it but she didn't blush. Not in embarrassment anyways. Her flush was for the intimacy of the moment. Coming home with him and having him in her space. His face was intent when she met his eyes and she let herself look at him. Not his reflection. The dirty blond waves that touched his shoulders and how he looked in the crisp white dress shirt.

Then she rolled her eyes at his grin. Enjoying her blatant perusal of him. Walking into the bedroom was comfortable and he lifted her onto the bed by her waist and then stepped between her bare legs. Their eyes met until he started undoing buttons and she watched him. Reveal more of his chest and she didn't tray and stop herself from touching him. Her hands opened on the hard muscles and she ran them up to his mech before back down to his waist. Then she looked up and the serious look on his face told her that he was alright. Not overwhelmed like earlier and she kissed where his heart was beating before resting her forehead against him.

Then his hands were in her hair and pulling at the hidden pins. She chuckled lowly and released the magic holding them in. He chuckled as they fell to the bedding and reached around her to pick them up. The shirt was only hanging on him and she leaned back before reaching up to push it off of him and then her eyes were scanning his chest and arms. Completely exposed to her for the first time.

"Can I kiss you?" It had to be asked or dismissed and she didn't want to be guessing.

"Little cub. Merlin." The words were groaned and his hands were threading into her curls and he was looking at her with more than she had ever seen. Then he was looking at her lips and leaning into her. She trailed her hands up his neck and closed her eyes. Knowing. Waiting. The first touch of his lips to hers was soft and more of a brush then he was kissing her. As if there hadn't been years between them doing this. Or another witch.

Finn's tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and then met him. Knew he would try and take her wits. It was familiar and heart stoppingly different. This time she wasn't trying not to feel. Not to let herself love him. There was no reminders of his not being hers and she kissed him back with all she felt. Loving how his hair felt in her hands and the slight roughness of his cheeks. Then he pulled away and she breathed heavily.

"Hermione." It was a question and she knew what he meant.

"Are you wearing pants to bed?" Her direct question got a huff from him but she held his gaze and knew the breathiness kept it from being a deflection. It was her answer and he was stripping them off quickly. Then crawling toward her across the bed. From his side of it. Siggy had added each item when she was here. Holding her eyes and daring her to tell him no. She hadn't.

Then he was hovering over her and she just waited. For him to decide what he wanted. How much further if at all. His eyes were flicking from her hair to her face and then eyes. Eventually he caught her gaze and she smiled a bit. Not being able to keep it in. He smiled back. Genuinely and she felt so much.

"I want you. So badly. I just don't want to blow this or fuck up." It was blurted out and he blushed a bit. Which was cute and she couldn't help but grin. Like the first time she had asked to touch him and he had blurted out about her not judging how long he lasted. He had been waiting ages for her to ask. When she could reign it in, she nodded seriously and rested her palm against his cheek.

"It's enough just to be here with you. If that's enough for now." She didn't want to bring up the erection he had most of the time they were in this bed. That she was awake for anyways. He hadn't and didn't try and hide it either so she just accepted it and tried not to make it worse.

Then he grinned at her and she flushed. It was one she recognized and it meant he didn't buy it. Knew she wanted more and before it would have meant her admitting it. Before she got any satisfaction. Then she scoffed and rocked her hips against him gently. He just grinned at her deflection. Then he lifted one of his hands to her breast and squeezed gently. Her smile fell and she watched him. Then rested her hands on his upper arms and nested back into the pillows behind her. If he wanted to torture her then she could take it.

His eyes flicked from her breast to her face and his thumb circled her nipple. That broke her composure and she wriggled under him.

Then he was kissing her and fondling her. His weight pressing more firmly between her legs. For minutes they stayed like this. Shifting and rubbing against each other before she wrapped a leg around his hips and shifted herself against the hardness then both of them groaned and he broke the kiss.

"Like behind the tapestry." It wasn't a question but his eyes asked her and she flushed as the memory flashed through her mind. She wanted to answer but a whimper came out and she gave up and nodded. Her whole body warming and tightening in anticipation.


	24. Chapter 24

Thorfinn woke up differently. He was in the same place he expected to be and the warmth of his witch was as welcome as it had been these last weeks. The boneless feelings though. Those were different. She was still sleeping and she didn't move. Her leg was slung over his waist and her chest against the side of his. Her naked skin was pressed against his. It was as if he was made of jelly or something. His relaxation increased further at processing their current situation and how they had gotten here.

Watching his witch flush at the suggestion he made was just another thing that was better than his fantasies had been. He could see her pupils dilate and then he thought about it too. Not a quick memory but that day.

'_Please Finn.' It was all she had said. He had put his fingers in front of her face and watched her lick her lips. Then he had reached down and ran them over her and him before wiping it on her lips. Murmuring that she would have to be quiet. Then he was trying not to come as she moaned around the fingers in her mouth and clenched around the ones inside of her tight heat. _

_When her head pulled away from him, he let her and stilled, waiting for her to speak. It always worked out well for him. Then she quietly said she wanted to see _ _him come when she did and it had nearly not happened. The way her eyes were fixed on his cock and the way she licked her lips when he pumped up and down while she watched. Then he had done it. Kept himself together until she had gushed on his fingers and he had watched her watch him drip onto the fingers in her. _

Now he thought about last night and how much different it had been.

_She wasn't as uncertain and he was more desperate. The way she had helped him divest her of her knickers had been enough that he was leaking all over his boxers when she toed them down at his reluctance. He had sat back from her then. Knowing that if he felt her, hot and wet, it would be over. On his knees between her legs he had watched her fist the bedding beneath them when he traced her seam. _

_The pink colour of her arousal was as gorgeous as he remembered and her whiskey eyes were locked on his. Then they flicked down to his hand between her legs and he had known then, what she wanted. His finger sinking into her was enough that he closed his eyes for a moment. When he looked up she was watching him and those eyes were intent on his face. Knowing he couldn't do it. Couldn't do this for long but wanting, needing to see her cum was the impetus for the firm brush of his thumb against her clit and then he curled the finger in her and pumped twice into her before he heard it. _

_The low keen and he couldn't help but touch himself then. His grip was firm but it wouldn't slow him down much. Her eyes left his then and he groaned lowly. _

"_Fuck me. You are so hot. Fuck." She had moaned and his words were like tinder as she squirmed against him. Pressing into his fingers and he added a second one. Revelling in the way she panted and then threw her head back. Yes. This was beyond anything. She was so tight on his fingers and he could feel her wetness drip down the back of his hand. Fuck it all. A low sound came out of him and her eyes opened. _

_There was all of the fire he had dreamed about. Her hands were on his shoulders and she scratched his arms lightly as she watched his hands. Then he felt it. He was going to cum. Right now and his groan made her tighten and that was it. He could barely see and thought he swayed as his world exploded. His hand didn't stop though and before he was done she was coming on his hand and he thought he might pass out. _

_Then her soft hands were pulling at him and he let himself rest on her chest when she wandlessly cleaned them up. _

Thorfinn had rolled them until she was resting on him and then pulled the blankets up to cover them and she had spelled their teeth and bodies clean. Now he was here and so happy. So fucking happy. His mind was beginning to work for more than replaying their sexual escapades and he felt himself get emotional. It wasn't much at first and then he began thinking about her and what it meant. What it meant to her. The look on her face in the mirror when she placed his hand on her scars and how she had looked at him with such softness when he spoke to her. The grin at his choppy words and her smiles.

The first tear fell and he just started the counted breathing and hoped he wouldn't sob. When she shifted and he was glad he had fourteen of those breaths to calm down. Then he tested his wandless magic and was relieved to feel his face dry and the pillow beneath his head.

"Morning." Her voice was rough and he watched her as her eyes blinked once and then closed. It was a few seconds before they opened and looked at the chest she was on and then up at his face. He felt her tense and smiled at her. Trying not to make it sappy. She would worry about him then and she didn't need to be.

"Morning." Then he grinned at her and she blushed a gorgeous pink in response to the smugness in his expression.

"I always wanted to keep you but you never stayed. This is way better." He wasn't smiling now but she was and it was perfect.

"I wanted to. We can now." Her words were like a promise and he touched her cheek. Then watched her eyes fill and knew she was going to cry. Her attempt at a smile was wobbly and he just hugged her to him and let her weep into his chest. Then spelled them dry when it stopped and waited for her to look at him again.

"I'm hungry and want a shower." She nearly whined the words and he chuckled and then laughed at her scowl.

"Breakfast in bed first or all civilized and clean?" He asked her and she looked shocked at the notion of eating in her bed which was funny too.

"No. Siggy will try for that all the time then." She meant it and he smiled at her resistance. Siggy had told him a few things and it was funny. The pop of the elf entering was perfect timing.

"Little cub be's hungry." The elf said and Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I am though. How about in the sitting room then. I forgot it was a post less than fun event breakfast." Her voice made it clear this was something she looked forward to and he held her to him when she would have gotten up. Needing something to make this feel like less of a lucky accident or one off. She stilled and then looked at him in question.

"This didn't wreck anything?" It was a question but he didn't phrase it as one. He made it a statement so she would understand what he meant. Her face didn't show much and then she smiled at him. A smug one that had the expected reaction and she chuckled at him when he groaned his lust at her expression.

"There is hollandaise on these mornings. Come on." Then she was trying to escape and he let her go.

* * *

"Min! Dad!" Soren was hollering for them as the floo chimed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the little boys enthusiasm. This morning had been so good. All of it. Waking up with Finn and their breakfast in dressing gowns had been funny. The elves assured them everyone needed dressing gowns and that they had been prepared. Siggy had his ears straight out and hermione had just let him magic it onto her.

The hollandaise had been as delicious as she could have hoped and their quiet conversation about last night had been enjoyable. In a different way. He had been curious about her usual habits at these things and why she went. It had felt personal. Explaining meeting Narcissa properly through Andromeda and their unexpected friendship. He had chuckled at her admittance that Draco liked her to go as well. Blaise He and Theo were demanded to attend and so they liked to have her there. Theo did travel for business so he wasn't always there and sometimes it was just the three younger ones and a bunch of stuffy traditionalists so they made their own fun.

Now Soren was home and his happy smiles at the sight of them waiting for him made her chest tighten. Even with the way they had done it, he still worried about it.

"Narcissa has invited me to lunch so don't spoil the surprise." Andy's tone was dry and they laughed at her clear dry humour. Then she smiled at Hermione and she knew that Andromeda was happy for her. Could see that it had gone well for them. Or well enough. Hermione just smiled her happiness and agreed to come to lunch this week.

"You need a bath little man." She mock scolded and he laughed at her wrinkled nose.

"Teddy found a puddle Min." The chatter continued and the little boy walked to the stairs then looked his surprise at their not coming.

"Bird bubbles Min. Come on." She smiled at the older one first and then ran to catch up to the smaller one.

"We be back dad." He called over his shoulder and then grabbed her hand.

The familiar scene was comforting. The walls showed tropical plants and bird bubbles were darting from the boy to perches on the walls. Soren was telling her random facts about his time there and admitted they had stayed up late.

"Kreacher brought a light Min. So it's okay. Not a real secret. He shows us to make shapes on the walls. A dragon and his ears were flapping wings." She couldn't help laughing at the stern and solemn elf using his ears to make shadow puppets. Harry must be told as soon as possible.

"You staying now Min?" The question caught her off guard and she met the blue eyes watching her. A bird on each shoulder.

"I think so bud. We will just have to see." It was honest and he nodded then frowned and crossed his arms. Serious pose. Trying to keep her own posture casual, she hopped onto the vanity and watched him look at her.

"Your my Min. Dads and mine." Were his eventual words and they sounded frustrated.

"Yes." It was honest too and he relaxed. Then held his hand up for the bubble bird on his shoulder.

"Love you Min." His small voice said and the smile he shot her before trying to dunk the bubble was heart stopping. She was still trying to keep her overactive emotions in check when Siggy popped in.

"Master Blaise is here." The elf said and sat on the stool placed beside the tub at elf height. Then Soren requested the elf make sounds for creatures and Hermione quietly left with a smile at the two. The trumpeting sound the elf was making cut off when the door closed and she leaned against it for a second before heading out of her suite and toward the stairs.

"There's the heartbreaker." His drawl greeted her and she scowled at him. His high spirits were grating on her nerves and she relaxed at his real smile.

"I was bathing my son. Why are you here pestering me?" She asked and smiled at him.

"Rowle was on his way out. Said he was going to Maks. You are the only one that can make that sound legitimate. That you would rather be bathing a toddler than speaking with me." He sounded put out and she laughed at him.

"Just stopping in. Draco requests a meeting." He met her eyes seriously and then rolled his. Draco did this, used Blaise when he thought she would say no. Blaise only ran the errands he wanted to so it worked for them all. Blaise was less grating and annoying. Definitely more likely to get a yes.

"What kind of meeting?" She asked him. Leaning against the opposite wall.

"The cocktails and argument kind i think. He was reeling off things he needed to Tiny as I left. Cheese appetizers and chocolate torte were mentioned before the muggle whiskey the blasted woman likes. That's you of course, so it seems quite serious." The two met eyes and then laughed. It was comical. Draco approached things like a one man army with only a general. Except he did have staff and elves so things actually happened.

"Alright. When?" Was her next question and Blaise just raised a brow. Now. Hell no. Soren was here and this wasn't the kind of meeting he should attend.

"No can do this time. King Malfoy will have to wait until Finn gets back at least. I had plans for today. That involved lazing around. Probably building towers or something." She poured and he smiled tolerantly.

"Siggy will finish the bath so let's go pick a dress. It'll be fun Hermione. I promise." He was heading toward the stairs and she huffed before following.

"I'll do my own hair and makeup or he doesn't give me any credit. Don't laugh. It's true. In Fact I'll pick the dress too." She called to his back and he began skipping steps. He was politely waiting at the door to her suite like the gentleman he was. Having seen him charm witches out of their knickers many times, she knew he could but he didn't with her and they got on well.

"Blaise." Soren shouted just usual hello and then stopped and stared at the man. Hermione watched and then Siggy popped out which seemed to break the little boy out of his thoughts or whatever it was.

"No Min. He goes." Soren looked to her and she could see he was upset.

"It's alright Sor. We came to pick a dress." She offered and reached for him. He didn't come to her and she dropped her arms.

"Not here. No Min." She tried to understand his firm words and looked around. They were in the doorway from the sitting room to her room and she looked back to him and then to Blaise.

"Give us a minute." She asked and he nodded then turned back to the sitting room and sprawled on a couch before scanning the books piled beside him.

Soren reached for her hand and pulled her further into her room. A hand wave closed the door and sealed it.

"Is this about your dad?" She asked him and he didn't meet her eyes.

"Sor, look at me." Those bright blue eyes were angry when they did look at her and she felt bad. This was a new dynamic and she couldn't remember Blaise ever being in here when Soren was. Only him and Harry had come in here, past the sitting room. At least that she could think of off the top of her head. Maks too.

"Blaise came up here with me to pick a dress. Nothing else. Your dad won't be upset and Blaise is my friend. I love him, like you love Teddy. Not like I love your dad." Those bright eyes looked at her and she could see he wasn't as angry but he was upset. All she could do was wait and gently rub his little back when he leaned against her leg.

"Get dad." It was a question and she wasn't sure what to do.

"He is at Uncle Maks." She answered and then at his frown she kept speaking. "He will be back soon. Do you need him right now?" His firm nod was answer and she wondered what to do. The coin would be helpful now. That was a thought for later.

"You get him. Get him Min." He meant it and she decided that this was more important. Later it wouldn't be but this was the first time Soren had demanded his dad and meant it since he had come home. That Finn hadn't been here to respond to and she didn't want to make any decisions for him.

"Let's go tell Blaise the change of plans." She said and Soren hugged her leg tightly. Finn had suggested that he try for something easier to do when he didn't need her curls. The little boy had thought about it and been trying things out. This was his favourite so far and she let her love for him fill her and then dimmed her smile before opening the door and holding the smaller hand while the two stood in front of the Italian and Soren spoke.

"Min is getting my dad. Change of plans." He said and then pulled her to the door. He waited there for Blaise to follow and he caught her eye then. She shrugged and smiled weakly at him. It was all she could do.


	25. Chapter 25

**First of all, thank you so much for your words and reviews. I really am so thrilled when someone likes my stories or sends me a thoughtful comment. **

**This is just outward recognition that I was influenced by other fanfic writers. Someone did that for me, turned Rowle into more than just just a Death Eater name. Several. Canimal, I think it was the Parolee and his Princess, that was the first one I read. Then I found Kittenshift17 and she has several. My personal favourites are Firewhiskey Nights and Witch Hunting. This is just to say that we are all influenced by what we read and then set out to write our own adventures. Like Rowling did, so do the others that write and I hope those writers know it. Leave reviews and check them out. I seriously get an increased heart rate when I see one of Kittenshift's stories update. It's always an exciting ten minutes. Explore, and thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Be safe right now and everyday. We are all here too, -Maybenotahufflepuff**

Soren was home and the happy smiles and normalcy of their reunion was more than he could take. Watching them walk up the stairs to have a bath was like a gift. His sons casual acceptance of seeing him after and Hermione's easy acquiescence to the situation made it all so simple. He would go to Maks for a half hour and let out some of his emotions. Or calm down at least. Last night and this morning were mixing with now and it was so much. His family.

Stepping out of the floo was as usual but the elf popping in wasn't.

"Master be's in Library." That was all he got before the creature popped away. Thorfinn only really knew Set, Maks personal elf so it wasn't unusual for them to be so quiet or hesitant. He jogged to the big double doors under the curving double staircase and pushed them open.

Maks head came up and he looked him over. Then a sneer that clearly said you are pathetic before his grin was covering that up and Thorfinn could only stand there and try not to smile like an idiot.

"That good?" Was Maks eventual question and he scoffed his disbelief. Then went and sat in the chair across from Maks and looked at the pile of scrolls and paper around him. Thinking about what was most important to him. How to say any of this.

"She is so fucking brave. Dropped her glamours and let me see her." Something flashed in Maks eye then and Thorfinn watched his friend compose himself. Even though he had more to say, that reaction was enough for him to pause and wait.

"I wondered if you would be so understanding once you had seen." Were the eventual words and he held the eye contact. Not knowing what to think or what he did think about it. All he could do was shrug. Maks eyed him and then leaned back into his chair.

"She's alright with it. Or she was with me which is enough." The words were true enough and he knew that Maks meant more than the one scar. He had seen them. Had licked the one on her neck several times. Ran his fingers along the one on her arm and neither of them had flinched. He had the time, in front of the mirror to assimilate things he knew had happened to her. Part of him had been watching her. Looking for signs of fear or anxieties since he had returned.

The witch needed to know where people were. Soren anyways and Potter seemed to keep her up to date. A few days of no contact from someone she expected was the limit and she seemed to respond to calls to see her easily. Fitting people in. They had gone to muggle parks and she warded them. Had explained that she didn't at the huge ones but at the smaller ones she felt like it was okay to keep other magicals out for the hour or two they were there. He had seen her interact with as many that had marks as didnt, that wasn't a dealbreaker at all. Draco and her were definitely friends and she trusted Maks too. He thought she was alright. Better than if he really weighed what she had been through. What he knew about anyways.

"Perhaps your perpetual mental run through of her sans clothing is preferable to this." Maks drawled words brought him out of his contemplation and he fingered the prick. Then grinned at the lazy one his friend sent him.

"I'll sound like a ponce if I talk about that." He admitted and Maks laughed genuinely.

"You always did. Trying to explain her eyes and the fire." His friend was teasing him and he laughed then sobered.

"The fire is there. Was there last night. It's more than that now though. There was this morning too. Waking up with her and she cried. Again." The last was a grudging admittance and Maks looked his question.

"You've seen her. She feels so much. Always has. I couldn't even think about it with her back then. She would see it and the raging protectiveness for Potter was disgusting and the commitment. It was all there to see. Made leaving him with her an easy choice though. Makes her what she is." It was relieving to be able to speak some of his thoughts. These weeks had been so changing and enlightening. He had talked more about Soren than her. Maks smiles and listened or joined in with things he had seen or heard. This was different though and Maks knew it. They both turned at the pop of an elf.

"The Miss be here master." Both stood immediately and Thorfinn was pushing open the door seconds after the elf spoke. Then he jogged to the floo room, not sure what he would see. His heart was speeding up and the anxiety flickered. What had happened. Then he turned the corner and felt better. Her smile was uncertain but her eyes were reassuring.

"Sorry. I'm sorry but he wants you and demanded I get you. It's the first time he's asked that you weren't there." He watched her falter then and Maks huffed behind him. Clearly having thought something was wrong to bring her here. Maks said she hadn't been since she brought him here after his release. Then left with a demand he show up for breakfast or she would be back. He had and so she hadn't come back here.

"Yeah. Let's Go." He shot Maks a look and received one in return. This was exactly what he had meant. A small example but well timed. Getting the conceding nod, he followed his witch back into the fireplace.

"Dad." Soren was standing maybe three feet from the fireplace and was holding onto his leg a second later. Siggy popped away, leaving the three of them together.

"What's wrong bud?" He asked and ran his fingers through the mess of drying waves. Something was mumbled into his leg and he looked to Hermione who winced. He raised a brow and she gestured toward the door. He acquiesced and picked Soren up before following her into their sitting room.

"Can you tell us what's wrong Sor?" She asked from beside them and looked at him again. This time he understood that she knew and wanted him to say it. The small head shook against his chest and he held her gaze. This was a first since he got back to them. Usually their son wanted to tell them both everything.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone to talk?" She asked and he didn't want that but made himself think about her suggesting it. Soren didn't respond for a second and then reached for her with a hand. He could see from her eyes that the boy had opened his and she smiled at him. Reassurance and then gently touched his cheek before sitting back further into the couch and closer to the two of them.

"Blaise was here. You know that but Draco wants a cocktail meeting and so he wanted to pick my dress. Maybe I'll get you to do it, then take credit. Anyways, Soren came out of the bathroom when the two of us were entering my room on the way to my closet. He wasn't pleased to see him in that room and I think that is the problem." She finished and he could see that she wasn't concerned. For Soren yes but this wasn't an actual problem and her eyes met his squarely. He chuckled lowly as it sank in. Then grinned at her and knew she would have scowled if Soren wasn't watching her.

His son was jealous and making sure someone wasn't in a place that they all felt was theirs. In a Place where she was his. Maybe his son was just about three but something had connected and Thorfinn thought it totally understandable. Then her eyes flicked pointedly to the small body leaned against his chest and he sobered.

"Look at me Sor." It took a minute but those eyes that were the same as his eventually looked up at him and he smiled at the uncertainty there.

"I get it. Why you didn't like it. You trust her though right?" Soren nodded and then looked back to her for a second. He didn't though, watching his sons face.

"I do too. So much. Too much to worry about Blaise picking dresses or being in our room." He didn't want to make this complex. A head shake. Stubborn little guy. Both of them were too though so it was no wonder.

"Min is mine. Yours and mine Dad." He could only nod his agreement. Seeing how earnest the little face was. Finally he caved and looked to the witch in question who was gently stroking a thumb across the little hand in hers.

Her lip was between her teeth and the depth of feelings on her face was easy to read. Those eyes were on Soren and he waited. For her to meet his eyes. To know that he couldn't say the things he wanted to. All the reassurance he wanted to give. It took some seconds for her to look at him and he wanted to kiss her. It was all there, or he thought it was. She wanted to say it too but couldn't. They couldn't make promises they might not keep. Eventually he gave her a small nod and waited. This was her call. How she chose to phrase whatever she said.

At first she wasn't happy and then looked thoughtful. Those honey eyes seemed to be searching for something and then she smiled a bit. It was a small one but he returned it. Then she was looking at their son and she shifted until her shoulder was pressed against his.

"I'll always be your Min. Your dad's little cub too. We can't make promises to you Sor, if we aren't totally sure that we can keep them. Understand?" The small head didn't nod but he whispered yes after a second.

"I promise you that I won't lie to you. I love you and I love your dad. It's different. We've talked about that before too." This time he nodded more normally. Like he did when they were talking about anything else. It was all he could do to keep still. Not interject or even look at her. This was about Soren, not them.

"I want you to stay here Min. Stay with dad and me." She nodded her understanding. Then he caught her eye when she looked up. It was for a second only but he knew she wasn't sure how to answer the little boys concern.

"Maybe we could make a promise to tell you if things change?" Her eyes flicked between them and he thought about that. Watched Soren think about it too and frown. Not understanding. Then her eyes caught his and he tried to read what she meant. Could see the question then after some thought on how to word it, he spoke.

"We are going to try. We haven't seen each other in a long time so it takes some time to know if we can be together like we want. If this changes or we decide we can't then we will tell you." Holding her eye contact the whole time, he could see her approval of his word choice and she nodded. Then they both looked at Soren who was looking between them. Not happy but less stubborn and reluctant.

"Min stays." Soren checked and they nodded. He made sure that he met the little boys eyes. It was easier for him to trust Hermione, to take her word as truth and it made this situation more serious.

"I love you Soren." He had never heard so much emotion in her voice. Unless it was rage or something. Soren smiled at her and Thorfinn knew that the boy didn't doubt it. Just doubted everything would stay like this. He too wished he could just demand it. Wished she had signed more of those papers. Knew now that she wouldn't have asked for them until she had no other choice. Wouldn't want to tie him like that.

* * *

When Blaise poured her another delicious fruity cocktail she shot him a look. That was enough alcohol for now and getting her drunk wasn't part of today's approved activities.

"Alright then Granger. Did the little man decide I'm allowed in your rooms or am I banished?" He asked and Draco looked up from the papers he was repeatedly scanning to look between them.

"Soren decided you're not an acceptable companion for his Min?" Draco asked and didn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled weakly and then leaned back into the low settee she was on. Then kicked her shoes off and curled up. The part of the evening that she needed the armour of the clothes and poise was finished.

"I'm not sure. It's better and all I got before I came here was the demand I return." She answered and both of them just kept watching her. Thinking about it, she decided it was okay to tell them what had happened.

"Blaise wanted to pick my dress. He didn't by the way. Anyways Soren was just getting out of the bath and we were entering my room when he noticed Blaise. The demand that Blaise not be in there was followed by one for Finn. So I went to Maks as my little master bid me and returned as promised. He assured Soren that Blaise being in my room wasn't a problem. It helped but he is worried and I can't blame him really. A lot has changed and we can't tell him it will be this way always." Both we're still watching her and then they exchanged a glance and Draco grimaced.

"Alright Zabini. Enough of that smug sideways glance." The blond said and she smiled at them. They were different when Theo wasn't there. More open, around her anyways.

"Why can't you?" Blaise asked and she knew he meant the question. She sipped her drink and watched the two wizards watch her. Seeming to think it a genuine question.

"He just got out. It's complicated." She began and both of them shifted slightly in their positions of ease and she stopped.

"It's not complicated Granger. Not at all. Is it because she is a witch or not raised here?" Draco asked Blaise the question and the Italian thought it over.

"Both I think. I assume that his reaction means Rowle is often in that room?" She knew that she blushed but she wasn't embarrassed. Just met their eyes and waited.

"That's answer enough. If it was me, then I would have the same hopes he does." Blaise looked to Draco who nodded easily.

"Maybe you thought it was just for Soren. Or that Rowle isn't sure. Both are incorrect assumptions." Blaise continued.

"He wasn't sure at the first dinner. It was surprising. Finding out that none of the ties we had thought might be holding you there existed." Draco mused and it was amusing and interesting. Seeing the two communicate and share their thoughts so openly. Only privately did they speak to her like this.

"Regardless of what was, this is now and I see no reason you shouldn't be happy Granger." Blaise finished and Draco scoffed.

"Don't end our amusement to early Blaise." She laughed at the petulant look and changed the subject.

"You're sure you want this to be public?" She asked him a nod Draco looked his scoff this time.

"Yes Granger. I'm sure that I do ally want to be able to float about us acquiring those journals and then turning them around. Can we go see the properties Tuesday?" He asked and she nodded agreeably.

"I want an office too." Blaise demanded. Draco and her shared a look. Then she put a thoughtful expression on her face.

"As Long As it's Not a corner one like mine." She answered.

"Or mine. He can have the secretary's desk though I think." Draco added and they both laughed at his sputtered response.


	26. Chapter 26

"Finn." He heard her voice from the open door to his office and looked up. The two of them were standing there and holding hands. He raised a brow at her and Soren took a small step forward.

"Min and me want a kitten dad." It was said solemnly and seriously. He looked at them. Both were in denims and with long sleeve sweater on. Her hair was down and their sons in a bun with a curl loose across his cheek. They had been reading and he had taken the time to go through the managers latest group of owled papers. This one contained the agreements for the journals and he had wanted to make sure it was done right away.

"A Kitten?" He asked her and she blushed and then nodded.

"We have wanted to get one for a while but we agreed it was better to wait for you to be home." She said and held his gaze. He let himself think about it. This latest example of how they had been waiting for him. Wanted him to decide.

"Can I come?" He asked them and Soren grinned such a happy one that he returned it and Hermione was smiling between them.

"Come on Dad. Min says they got kittens two sleeps ago." He was pulling down on her hand and she was trying to stay straight. He laughed and pushed the papers aside. Then stopped and checked the ones he had been thinking about and called Checkers to owl it. She raised a brow at that and he wondered what she was thinking. No time to ask right now because Soren was pulling them out of the room. Hermione anyways and he followed while she got agreements to put on shoes and ask his dad if he even wanted to go right now. Soren stopped and turned to him.

"Can we go now Dad? You busy?" He asked and Thorfinn could only hold his contemplative expression for a minute. Her eyes laughed and he couldn't keep it up.

"Your Min knew that I would happily put stacks of dry paper down to come play with you guys." He said and then watched the little boy nearly bounce toward the floo room.

"Siggy! Dad says yes." The elf popped in and caught Hermione's eye. She shrugged and then Soren asked for his shoes. Nothing happened and Thorfinn watched the woman and the elf each give the boy a look.

"Sorry Siggy. Sorry. Shoes please? Red ones? Please." He added the last carefully and the shoes were before him. Bright red, and he thanked the elf politely before slipping them on and wiggling his feet right into them. The looked like some kind of plastic and she noticed him look them over.

"They don't have laces and I met a mom at the park who recommended these. She had twins boys, Soren's age, he had just turned two and she was a fount of information. The muggle world has so many kids things." She answered easily as she slid her favourite sneakers on and looked expectant.

"The alley?" He asked her and she nodded. Then reached for Soren and stopped.

"You take him. No need to take us both." He answered and she held his glance.

"I'll see you there." It was a dare and Soren for a smile before she spun away from them.

"You can do it Dad. Min says." Soren sounded exasperated and he thought about it. They had been practicing and he had taken her. She wouldn't have left Soren with him if she wasn't sure. Bloody witch.

"Alright Sor. Hold tight though. As tight as you can." He said and the boy was wrapped around his leg and he had a hand on his back when he spun.

"Min! Just like you Said." The boy yelled toward their witch and he turned to see her smiling at them with a Weasley beside her.

"It's my turn to be introduced to your dad Soren. Luna stopped by and told me how good you are at it." George Weasley said seriously.

"I am G. I am. G this is my dad. Dad this is G. He makes things. Loud and gross. Nice too." Soren waved his hands between them and they were are smiling when he shook the wizards hand.

"A pleasure. I think we were tossing a ball of yours around the other day. Or I was trying to catch it." It has been awesome and hard to catch. For him, Soren could do it easily and Hermione had admitted it was like that on purpose. Fun to the adults too.

"I'm glad you had fun. Stop by sometime. If Hermione Let's you." He teased and she scoffed.

"Whenever you are ready George. If you ever are." She taunted the red head and he flinched dramatically.

"I'm not. Maybe for Rowle though." He said and she looked thoughtful.

"Maybe." She sounded smug and he grinned at her. Not being able to help it. He loved her mischievous side.

"Maybe the back room." She pinked and he raised a brow in interest.

"Stop by. If you will." His words were cut off when she spelled him silent and Thorfinn blinked his surprise.

"Let's Go Sor. I can't believe we are finally getting a kitten. It will wear off when you get to the shop George. Good to see you." She kissed his cheek as if he wasn't laughing and talking silently and then held a hand out to Soren who grinned up at George and then began walking away with the witch. He met the red heads eye and then laughed at the go on gesture and jogged after his witch and son.

"What is in the back room?" He asked her and she didn't look up but didn't stiffen either.

"The adult products." She said and he didn't stop walking but was sure he stared at her in shock for a moment.

"I see." He said and she did look at him then. Merlin save him from that blush and her thoughtful expression. She was thinking about it and then met his eyes quickly before looking forward again.

"Maybe not right now. I don't think we need it. If you'd like to eat underwear off me or lick edible delicious massage oil from my skin then it's a good place to go." It was said quietly and calmly. Soren didn't even look up and he threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed. Not gently either. The witch didn't look up at him and he listened to her ask if the boy had decided what colour kitten he wanted.

"Two colours min. Or three. Like in the book." He answered and was hopping every few steps. Thorfinn could only ignore everyone around them and try and focus on Soren and his excitement instead of the easy way she had said that. His little cub had grown up and was using it against him. In public.

"Here Dad!" The shout for a few smiles from the people trying not to watch them openly and he smiled too.

"Yeah bud. Ready?" He asked and Soren looked up at Hemrione. Who smiled and then waited.

"I'm ready!" Then he was pulling them to the door and Thofinn followed the two into the dim and rather loud store. Hoots, caws, hisses and the sounded of cages all made a backdrop and he looked around with as much interest as the boy.

"In the back corner Sor." Hermione said and he trailed them in that direction. Then stood a few feet back and watched as she got onto her knees beside the boy and they looked at the five kittens sleeping in a pile. He only knew there were five because the little sign said so. It was a ball of multicoloured fur and he could see Soren trying to make out the individual kittens.

"I can't see Min." His voice was quiet and he took a step closer so he could hear them.

"I'll help. Make a cup with your hands like we practiced and come closer." Soren did as instructed and she gently picked up a white kitten from the pile and he was startled by its black and orange paws. Two of each. Soren wiggled and then stilled and Hermione was smiling at the awed expression on the little face when the warm weight rested on his palms.

"So small Min. Look at the colours. His feet." He was whispering but loudly and the kitten just curled tighter and kept its eyes closed.

"This one has a black tail." She held up an orange body and it did have a black tipped tail. Soren smiled but looked back down and she did it three more times.

"This one Min. He likes me right?" He sounded worried and Hermione put the kitten she had down and ran a gnarled finger over the kitten in his palm.

"Can I see?" She asked and the boy nodded and then watched her take the kitten and turn it over.

"It's a girl kitten. Is that alright? You wanted a boy. I think she likes you very much." The kitten didn't protest going back to the small hands and he couldn't keep the smile off his face when Soren ran his cheek over the soft fur.

"A girl kitten. Some girls are good. You are. And Miss Moon. Ginny flies." He said seriously and Hermione laughed before answering.

"I'm glad you can think of three girls you like so easily. They will be thrilled. So is this your kitten or do you want to play with the others or go look somewhere else? It's a half kneazle so it will be smart and live for a long time." She cautioned him and he nodded and then looked up.

"I'm sure Min. This is my kitten." He said and then they both looked up at him from their place on the floor.

"I think it's a good choice Sor. What are you going to call her?" He asked and reached a hand down to help Hermione up.

"I don't know. Min says to make a right choice. Not a fast one." He said seriously and then looked around.

"Let's get things for her Min. A bed and toys." He sounded excited again and waited until Soren was picking accessories with the shopkeeper before asking the witch cuddling the kitten what he thought was an obvious question.

"Why aren't you getting a kitten too?" He asked her and she looked thoughtful before answering.

"I don't want one with any orange and I know how it is to have a connection with a familiar. None of them pulled at me." She pouted and he laughed and then looked around.

"There have to be kittens in other places." He said and she shrugged.

* * *

"Soren finally got his kitten then." Andromeda said as they sat around a beautiful wrought iron table in Narcissa solar. It was a gorgeous room and suited the blonde woman. As if the room had grown around her.

"Yes. He has been so careful and thoughtful. Mostly." She added the last part honestly and the two women looked their question.

"It's been two days and he has only unwisely tried to train her to slide down bannisters and wear clothes." She paused at their laughter and then continued.

"It was the small bannister from my room into the sitting room area and the quidditch figurine shirt probably would have fit if Socks had let him get it on her." She laughed with them then and passed the picture she had taken of Finn trying to release the kitten from the one sleeve Soren had managed to get on to Andromeda. Who naturally passed it to her sister and then enjoyed their genuine merriment.

"He's laughing, which makes it funnier." Narcissa commented and Hemrione nodded her agreement. Then the two passed the picture back and fixed their nearly identical grey eyes on her.

"Things seem to be moving along." Andromeda commented airily when she didn't speak but took a bite of her salad.

"Dinner was a delight." Narcissa added when she picked up her wine glass.

"I can more easily see why you did it as you did." Andromeda dropped the casual act and spoke directly to her. Then put her fork down and waited. Narcissa took a bite of her salad but kept her polite expression.

Hermione knew that she could keep her silence and they would accept it but they wouldn't stop. It would evolve and then others would be involved. Probably Blaise first. In the end it was futile.

"Can you?" She asked Andromeda honestly and took another bite of her salad. This one was good and the elves of all homes were thrilled the first not forced crops were starting to be ready in the greenhouses and always expressed themselves in the spring.

"I didn't know him before. Was he always so intense?" Andromeda asked her and then looked to her sister. Who was thoughtful as she lay her fork down indicating she was finished.

"I only knew him casually before. Then he was with Aven and as quiet as everyone else. Neither was here often. The two of them are as you said Hermione." Narcissa admitted and then smiled genuinely at her.

"I knew it then. Everyone around me was dubious of how he would react to me and even our safety I think. Harry and Blaise both mentioned him wanting to take Soren, but I knew. Finn talked about him often and I spent more time watching him than I should have." She smiled a happy smile at that. Being right and at knowing, being sure, that Aven wouldn't go against his friend's wishes. As long as Soren was happy and healthy, which he was.

"Draco is quite certain and not sure if he is happy about it." Narcissa's amusement at her sons contrary personality was clear and Hermione grinned at that.

"He is less upset now that I signed the papers. Not the ones he wanted me to but they amount to the same. We seen the building yesterday and Blaise has weedled an office." She said and both witches reacted to that.

"He didn't say anything. Punishment will be swift." Narcissa spoke quietly and Hermione laughed at that. Then leaned back so the soup could appear without her interference. The two loved each other but delighted in hiding things and surprises. She would probably pay for this in some way.

"Are you alright with this? The way things are going?" Andromeda asked directly and Narcissa looked up at that. She wouldn't ask directly but would happily have her sister do it and then chastise her for speaking so directly.

"Yes. I don't know. I mean yes, for me. For him though, I don't know." Both of them nodded and then waited. Accepting her conflicting emotions but not understanding. Wanting to. Once Narcissa was sure she was alright with Draco and seen how close she was to her sister, the combination somehow made her an actual friend of the matriarch. Closer than she could have ever imagined. She did want them to understand. Someone to.

"He doesn't seem to think the fact that he has been in basically isolation for years affects his ability to make rational choices." She took a breath and put down her spoon. "I've been out here. Know there are others I could probably be happy with, he is who I want though. I didn't know if he would be the same. When he came home or really what would happen at all. He is though. The same. As we were when we were alone. The way he talks and how I feel." Both witches were intent on her and eating slowly and silently while she spoke. Hermione knew it was a tactic to keep her going but she didn't mind.

"Luna said that it might have stayed then but I had Soren. That everyday I committed myself to him again. He allowed ties to grow where proximity could not. She also said that he had spent those same days dreaming of us. Of coming home to both of us. You know how she is but that's how I feel too. He says things and watches us. Even just me. Like he can't believe this is real." She stopped then and hoped they understood. Tried to let all of her conflicting emotions show. She didn't have a mother anymore and she needed one. Her friends were great but they weren't anymore sure than her. Had no more experience than she did.

"Of course this is hard for you. All of you. He is alright. If some of your concerns are his mental well-being or stability then I can assure that others have considered this. Aven surely has and all of your friends have been speaking of it. Not maliciously darling, but in concern. I observed him carefully at all of our meetings and Meda has as well. Please allow yourself to believe that he is of sound mind." Narcissa spoke calmly but firmly and Hermione nodded and took another sip of her soup. It was delicious and clearly the elves were celebrating the tomato today.

"In addition, you should not discount yourself so severely. You are beautiful and everything a witch could be. Fierce, loyal, strong, tempered. I enjoy your modesty and would prefer you kept it but it does get in the way sometimes." Andromeda said and she thought over their words. Finished her soup and sat back and looked at them.

"Tell me what you think I should do." She requested. Making sure it was conveyed that she was asking for advice. Genuinely wanted to know what they thought. She had done this many times and usually took it in some way. These were women she respected. Whoever Narcissa might have been before, this witch was fierce and loyal to her own and she had learned a lot from her. The sister exchanged glances and the soup bowls disappeared. Low tiered trays appeared in the middle of the table and the formal part of lunch was finished. Now it was snacking on sweet and savoury things and chatting. Usually they spoke of other things until this part of lunch but today had been different and that was alright.

"That depends on whether you have accepted that you want this." Andromeda said and then looked at her over the top of her wine glass and she sipped.

"You don't mean Finn." She said and the witches both nodded once.

"He will do it properly. Honour you as tradition dictates." Narcissa spoke casually but her eyes were not.

"I don't care about that." She said and watched each witch raise the left eyebrow. Nearly in sync and she let herself groan.

"I don't. I respect it. You both know I do." She said sincerely and the witches both dropped the brow and waited.

"I don't want that to be a part of my decision. It's not fair to weigh that. It's not him. That's his obligations and I don't want to feel like any of me is an obligation. He doesn't owe me anything." She knew she didn't need to be so upset with them and she wasn't. She was upset though. Didn't like how many comments she got about trapping him or references to what he owed her.

"Hermione. Surely you know this isn't like that. Do you really think he wants you because he feels like he owes you. Like it's a trade for raising his son?" Andromeda broke composure and looked concerned. Narcissa didn't though and remained poised.

"No." Her voice was quiet but she did meet both of their eyes before looking down.

"It depended on whether you wanted it because if you do then when you are ready you draw up a betrothal agreement and send it via the lawyers. He would enjoy that I think. If not, then you carry on in your own way. It isn't you though, to be so uncertain." Andromeda spoke firmly again and she listened. Thought about what they had said and then nodded.

"I will think about it. Which is more than I've been doing." She admitted and they smiled.

"Do tell me about the offices and have a cherry tart. Tulip will be upset about next week's menu if you don't eat anything." Narcissa spoke airily and then chidingly. Using the elves as leverage to get her to eat more. Always worrying they were all so thin.

"Back to weekly then?" She asked and neither replied so she just tried to hide her grin at their methods. Everyone had given her space when Finn came home but these two wanted their weekly lunches back. They ate together other times but this was private and all of them enjoyed it.

"I got the corner office. Our usual first to cast method and they still don't beat me very often. Even if they gripe, will you come in? I don't want it to be me or them. Our offices maybe, but the public spaces I want to be light and feature what we do. Have done too." She answered and both of them were asking questions about colours and paper. Draco wouldn't be pleased but he would be happy with the outcome.


	27. Chapter 27

"Can we go for a walk?" Her question was genuine and she wanted to talk to him but didn't want to in her room. Or have nothing to do with her hands.

"Here?" He asked her and she looked up then. He was watching her and she smiled.

"I love the one to the river. Once you get past the gardens anyways." She said and he grinned at her. He was so gorgeous and she wanted to touch him. She almost always did and it was hard not to.

A few minutes later she had a hoodie on and was walking down the cobbled paths with him beside her, hands in the conveniently placed pockets.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Finn asked her and she nodded.

"Lots of things. So many things." She answered and he laughed at her grim tone.

"Soren's birthday is next week." Hermione started with this and he nodded.

"I've been waiting for you to bring it up." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Usually we have a small party here." She said and he stopped walking and faced her.

"Is that what we are doing this year?" He asked her and she wanted to stop walking, wanting to stomp her foot.

"I don't know Finn. Do you want to do something else? It's your son's birthday too." She said it as evenly as she could and turned back up the path.

"I'm assuming this isn't about his birthday." The words were quieter and she just kept walking for a bit before she spoke.

"Yes it is, and it's other things too." She said and he didn't reply so she carried on.

"Have you asked him what he wants to do?" This was hard, new terrain between them.

"No. I will in the morning if you think I should. I didn't know I was supposed to." Hermione thought he meant those words and there was no heat in his voice. Her shoulders slumped and she was glad when they reached the end of the more formal paths and she stepped onto the dirt trail that wound along the river.

"He told me that he wanted to go somewhere. The three of us." She said and he stopped again.

"Let's do that then." He said and she looked up at him in the near darkness.

"Alright. He wouldn't decide until you were home and then I didn't think about it." He smiled at her admittance and she looked down then. After a moment he started walking again and she happily kept pace.

"Is this where you usually walk?" He asked her and she realised she hadn't been doing it.

"Yes. Most nights except when the weather is really bad." She answered him and he replied almost immediately.

"You haven't been though, you've been with me." He said and she nodded, wondering how to ask him or talk to him about any of the things she was thinking.

"What else haven't you been doing?" His tone made it clear this wasn't a musing question.

"Lots of things. Some of it was nice, like a vacation. Narcissa and Andromeda demand our weekly lunches and I haven't seen Harry nearly as much. He owled me yesterday about it. Other things too. I will, maybe not as faithfully as before but I see them all and will." She answered honestly and looked over at him when he didn't say anything. He didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, wanting to know but they didn't talk like this. About them as much as everything else. Hermione just kept walking and hoped he would share.

"I don't know how to say it. Any of what I think." His words were even and not confrontational so she waited. He didn't speak so she decided to, one of them had to.

"We told Soren we would tell him if something changed." She started, he made a low sound of some kind and stopped walking. So she did too and waited.

"Carry on." It was terse and she didn't like it. His face wasn't hard though, or she didn't think so in this light.

"It hasn't. It hasn't at all and I don't know what to think about that." She said quietly and this time she waited the silence out.

"You mean it's been the same as before." He said and she wasn't sure what he meant.

"Before I touched you." He said it firmly and she felt better about his usual assertiveness returning.

"Yes." She said and he was completely still. Watching her and she couldn't help twining her fingers together in the pocket of her sweater.

"What do you want?" He asked her eventually and she blinked at the question. Not liking the way this had gone, she wanted to ask questions.

"What do you want?" She might have been defensive but she wasn't. She wanted to know what he wanted.

"Everything. All the time. All of you." He hadn't moved at all and she was stunned. So surprised by the slowly spoken and even words that she just froze with her mouth slightly open.

"You are surprised? Why did you want to be out here in the dark?" He asked her both questions with exasperation and reached for her arm. Then with a crack they were in the apparition room and she looked around. The light was bright and he dropped her arm then leaned against the closest wall.

"Yes i'm surprised." She answered the previous question.

"So I couldn't see you." Hermione answered dumbly and then blushed. Toeing off her sneakers gave her a second and an excuse to look down.

"Why wouldn't you want to be able to see?" Finn sounded curious and she rolled her eyes when she turned to face him.

"It's hard to ask things like that. I usually walk by myself and don't stop or apparate home." She said sarcastically, irritated that this hadn't gone well. They hadn't even talked.

"I want to be able to see you. If we are talking about something important then I need to be able to see your face." He didn't respond to her sarcasm but spoke calmly and she turned to the door.

* * *

The witch didn't make things easy. They talked all the time and she did talk about emotional things with him. Nearly every night since he came home they had layers together and talked. Memories or questions, whatever they wanted. This was clearly different and he wondered how Soren's birthday and this were connected in her mind.

He followed her up the stairs and into her rooms. She shot him a look then and he wanted to laugh but didn't. Wasn't sure enough of her to laugh when she was upset. Irritated yes but actually upset, no. He wanted to be though.

"What did that look mean?" He asked and made it genuine, met her eyes when she looked at him and her shoulders fell.

"Why don't you like your rooms? If you don't like them then why do you use them? Change them or something." She asked him and he could see the curiosity on her face.

"You've seen them, they are fine." Both of her brows went up at his words and he stared at her. She had never been in his rooms.

"You lived in my house for years and never opened the door?" He asked her, needing to check. She nodded and he shook his head. His witch was brilliant but she was stubborn and he didn't always understand her.

"Is it too bright in here to continue our previous conversation?" He wanted to talk to her, now or later. She had brought it up and he didn't want it to disappear. Like the question he asked her weeks ago had, gone and not answered.

"No, It's fine." She waved her hand and the lights turned down, not dim but cozier. Like sock feet and comfortable furniture, smaller tables and no center pieces. His witch liked to be comfortable and to be able to communicate. Maybe she had gone outside so he wouldn't touch her, now he wanted to. In here he usually did and they had been spending more time up here. There was more of Soren's toys in here than there had been when he came home.

"Talk to me witch." He finally said as he watched her pace ten steps and not speak.

"We had that night and the morning." She said and then turned to face him. Gryffindor through and through. There she was, the same witch who had asked him if he was betrothed and told him to let her go. He could only nod at her, not wanting to get distracted.

"Then nothing." She said quietly and held his eyes. Not in challenge but demand. He understood now and felt his frustration flare.

"I didn't give anything up." It was all he could say. They had sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch with their son and spent the evening together. Eaten together and read books then curled up in her bed and he had felt so good. Better than he had since this began. Then nothing. She was right, he had waited for her to reach for him. Outside of the time they had at night and it hadn't happened. All of their accepted contact did but nothing else.

"You didn't offer." He knew his voice was rough but he held her gaze.

"Offer." She said the word quietly and scanned him before turning away from him and grabbing a wine glass and decanter from the cupboard. Her glance asked if he wanted one and he shook his head. She put her filled glass down and switched the wine for whiskey and poured him one. Then with both glasses in hand she crossed the room to him and gestured he sit. He did and she sat across from him. The low square chairs were comfortable and she folded herself into the chair.

"You were waiting for me to do something. What?" She asked him and he could see the uncertainty there. What was the witch thinking?

"It worked last time." He said honestly and watched her forehead furrow. Then she took a sip of the red wine and he could tell she was waiting. Honesty was best with her and he sat back in his seat and balanced his glass.

"I knew I had you when you came to me. The first time you came up to me and threw some tart comment at me before stalking away. Knew you would kiss me if I just let you know I wanted to, honestly wanted to. Waited for you to ask me to touch you and for you to want to touch me enough to say so. You always asked for what you wanted, or took it." He said and watched the pinched expression fall away as he spoke. She didn't blush and met his eyes.

"You always pushed though." Eventually she spoke and he thought about that, couldn't help the grin as he did.

"Yeah I did. I want to now, push you and tease you. Deliberately get you riled up enough that you release your inhibitions. This isn't like that though." He didn't like adding on the last part, knew she would ask and he wasn't sure how to explain.

"I don't understand." She said quietly and he could see that she didn't, that she wanted to though.

"This time it's more Hermione. It's everything and I'm not going to push you and have you regret anything. It's not time away from your friends or something I can take without much guilt. It's your whole life." He watched her listen and then sit back. She shifted and put her legs over the chair arm before looking back at him.

He could only wait and wonder. Wonder what she thought and how she felt. He didn't know. She liked him, loved him even, wanted him. The witch loved many people though and wanting wasn't enough, it wouldn't be from her. Maybe someone else, but he knew her and wanted all of her. To have her love him, openly and honestly. Poncy, but if he had the chance to have it then not trying would be stupid.

"I want you to kiss me. I want you to speak your mind and tell me how you feel. We didn't get that before. I want so many things." Her head fell back and she cradled her glass. "I want to go away with you and Soren for a few days. To where no one knows us. Could we kiss casually, like in public? What would it be like to be a family Finn?" Her words were like darts as she spoke them so softly.

"Let's go, we will go and try. I want you. You and him. You are mine. The only one I want and Soren's too." He felt brave then, like he had been Gryffindor for a second. He watched her swallow and then she was standing up.

She put her half empty glass on the table and stepped around it. Her curls spilled over her shoulders as she walked he could only wait. It only took a few steps and she held his eyes. Then she lifted a leg and climbed into his lap. Settled down straddling his thighs and braced her hands on the chair arms. He just watched her face. The intent look on her face and the determination there.

"Finish your drink." She said it quietly and he felt his whole body react to her voice. Even more than her climbing onto him.

"Little cub." He said. Not wanting her to do something she didn't want to. He didn't continue when her face hardened and watched her while he took two swallows of the burning liquid. She held his eyes for the first one but watched the second. He groaned after he swallowed, her eyes had flicked back up to his and the mischief there was torture. She picked up the glass and reached behind her to put it down on the table then turned back to him and waited.

"Touch me." She said firmly and he couldn't help his grin at her stern tone. Then it fell when her eyes softened and it was just her there, waiting for him. His hands were on her waist and then traced down her thighs and he watched her face as her eyes slid closed and she leaned against her arms a bit more. Hermione was his and so gorgeous.


	28. Chapter 28

"Take me to bed Finn." She said quietly and opened her eyes to see his face. He looked disbelieving again and she smiled at him. The moment stretched before he smiled back and she leaned down to kiss his cheek. He stilled and then picked her up by her thighs and headed for her room.

"I'll just go change." He said when they stood at the foot of her bed.

"I'm sure there are some things in the closet." She said and laughed at his raised brows.

"Siggy is ready. Has been making sure I see him change things. Maybe you don't go into my closet everyday but I do and there are things in there that aren't mine." She held the eye contact while she spoke. Not bothered by the fact that he was holding her up or self conscious. If this was what he wanted and what she wanted then she would push some. Not push him but offer at least.

"Yeah?" His tone was soft and she leaned down slowly to gently kiss his lips. It felt amazing and freeing, just wanting to do it and then really doing it.

"Let's go get changed." She suggested and he held her gaze for a second then slowly lowered her until her toes touched the floor and she could see his eyes trace her body.

They walked into her closet and he looked around. Maybe he hadn't before, the mirror had taken up his attention the other time they were in here together. Feeling his eyes on her as he watched her walk to a wall of cabinets and pull a double set open.

No elf would think this a suitable amount of clothes but there was some of everything and a bag hanging on a hook inside the door. She looked at it and then back to him. Maybe if they went away she could do it, somehow get him to wear jeans and a well fitted long sleeve. Just the thought of how he would look in perfectly fitting clothes like that was moan inducing.

Both of them changed and she felt the flush on her cheeks, knew it wasn't embarrassment but anticipation. When they climbed onto her bed, she turned to him and then stretched out on top of him. Head head over his heart and she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her there, gently but firmly.

"We talk, about ourselves even but not us." She said quietly and and his arms tightened for a second before he spoke.

"I have asked for so much, taken so much from you. I don't feel like I made you do it though. I did know you would. Not me, this. Soren though." He said quietly, she could hear the emotion in his voice and tried to think about it from his point of view.

"I don't see it that way. You offered, offered to let me love your son. To have him be mine too. When I asked Siggy if there was anything else I could do, any way they couldn't take him. I didn't know what he would say. I was scared too, of what paper he would hand me. When it was the blood adoption I knew I would do it. I could do it without tying you to me. You, not Soren." She said and felt him shift underneath her cheek.

"I didn't know what you had asked for. I left everything little cub. More than once since I got home I've wished you asked for it. Signed it and were mine already." He said and she heard the truth in his words.

"Did you leave those papers too?" She asked him and felt so many things in the second of silence.

"I left everything Hermione." He said and she burrowed her face into his chest and thought about that. Finn had left betrothal papers in addition to the custody and adoption ones.

"Even after Sadie? After you had no choices." She said and he huffed.

"Don't compare yourself to her. It's not the same. You were always what I wanted. I probably wouldn't have pushed you, but for Soren. Just knowing you were with him, even if it wasn't here. Before I went to sleep in there I would think about your soft voice wishing him sweet dreams and how you would smile at him. Love him. The love he would have and how secure he must be. I knew how it felt to have you care about me. Knew he would have that. That you would love him hard and fiercely, and as gently. Coming out to find you had blood adopted him was like a gift." He spoke in a low tone but he didn't sound upset.

"It wasn't like I was taking him? You had left it. I knew that. It wasn't an emergency though. No one was at the gates to take him from me." She asked and tried to ignore all her rushing feelings. This was one of the questions that she hadn't dared ask yet.

"No." His answer was firm and she nodded into his warm shirt. Before she could think of what to say he was speaking again.

"I knew it was messed up, wanting you then. Wanting to tell you about him. I hadn't seen you outside of the war in years but I wanted to. Wanted to tell you. Knew you would think of him, of me even. Wonder about him and how he was. You had spoken of so many things. It wasn't until I was home and spent hours replaying our time together that I realised how much you did say. About things like genetics and the parts of your childhood you were grateful for. Some of the way you grew up. I wanted that for him. I want it for me too." He squeezed her tight to him and she closed her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place and she just tried to hear him, be with him.

"I hated her. Hated everything for a while, except the coin. When you read the message, after that dirty cafe, it was so relieving. I didn't know if you hated me or what but you had picked it up, had read it and it felt like I had something to fight for. For him and for you. A reason to keep going. Soren's life would have been shit if he won but I would think of your face, how you looked when you thought about Potter. Even how you looked in that cafe. If that happened though, when you won, then he would be the son of the enemy and alone. After though, in the cell, it was different. That's when I started thinking about it less selfishly. About you, a hero and instead of whatever amazing things you would have done you were raising my son. You could have done anything. Draco listed what you had given up. Or some of it. Apprenticeship offers and book deals. Marriage offers and opportunities to change the world." He said and she could hear his conflicting emotions.

"Don't. It's not like that, I might have done things. I have done lots of things, only I've been a mother while I did it. It taught me about this culture too. That's how I decided to think about it. Like you were from another country. I respect it more and can see that it isn't bad or dangerous to celebrate old magics, to respect your family and magic itself. Muggle things aren't necessarily better and how I grew up wasn't better either. Having muggle parents was hard, having magical parents didn't make my peers lives easier though. I had more freedom than nearly anyone I knew and it was because they had no magical hold over me. I want that for Soren, for you too. To know that your son loves you and more than that, respects you." She stopped talking, knowing that anymore would be disjointed rambling.

"You spend a fair bit of time there." Finn said and she nodded. Knowing he meant the muggle world, she thought about how to explain it.

"Yes, as he grows it will be less I think. I don't trust many people and can't relax in wizarding public, or couldn't. Going to get Socks was comfortable though, I didn't palm my wand or carry him. It was quite a while before I went out to the Alley alone with him. Harry would come with me and then Andromeda and I would go with the boys. The plans we had and the precautions, I missed you. The world wouldn't have let me have you then though." She admitted all of this, things she had spent so many hours thinking about.

"We all have issues little cub." He said and she nodded again, that was almost comically true.

"You did so well, better than I had hoped. You are so happy together, so together. He loves you and he trusts you, not just to follow through but emotionally. Maybe he is only three but he is so smart. He knows that you are everything he needs to be happy. That you represent it." He added that last on when she opened her mouth to protest that Soren needed him too.

"I want that too. Can't believe so much. It's been well over a month and when I wake up and you are soft against me it's nearly unbelievable. Please take what you want from me. Let me give it to you. Nott is prick and Malfoy is a tosser but they are both right. I've taken so much from you. I'm not sorry, selfish though." She tried to absorb that as he spoke. Let herself take it in and believe him, not make excuses or brush it off.

"I've taken from you too." She said and then shifted so she could put her chin on her hands and look up at his face. There was an exasperated grin there and she wrinkled her nose in reply. Then his face smoothed and sobered.

"Can we go away together? With Soren. More than a weekend. Maybe a week even. Pretend." Hermione watched him while he spoke and thought he sounded wistful. His bright blue eyes held hers and they were soft, his thumb was gently rubbing circles on her hip and she felt strung tight and boneless.

"Yes. I want to try, to know. I'm scared but if we can't Finn, then I have to know. I walked out that door at the end of fifth year but didn't walk away from you. I wanted too but you were there. I remembered how it felt to want you, really want you. Not be able to rationalize it away or control it even." He grinned at that, not a wide one but it didn't surprise her.

"One night three quarters of the way through sixth, Theo was kissing me and I was trying, trying to feel something. Even angry or just the physical things. I had to try so hard and lie to myself while kissing you or just being with you. That it was just kissing and all the feelings were just sexual or something. Then I made myself think of her, of you and her. I kissed him back then, felt something but it wasn't desire or whatever. I tried to let you go." She said and he wasn't smiling now. He looked resigned and angry but not at her and his body wasn't tense.

"I was never hers, never wanted her. Wished her away harder and harder. She was everything everyone said I should want and nothing like you. Maks tried to convince me that it would just hurt me, that being with you wouldn't make her any easier and he was right. It was worse than it would have been. I want you now. Don't want you to go away and be all your genius and determination could be. I want you to be happy and have your adventures, just with me. I won't try and stop you from doing things but I won't let you walk out the door either." Watching Finn speak so openly and let her see his feelings, it was so emotional and she wasn't surprised when she felt the first tear fall.

"I'm always crying." She said quietly and his thumb came up to wipe her cheek.

"I should hate it, I should, I don't though. You feel so much. It made me jealous in school but it doesn't now. I want it Hermione." This was closer to the Finn from school. The one who had taught her that it was okay to be a bit selfish, to want things for herself and reach for them.

"It's cold for the beach." She said and then sniffled as small a one as she could.

"A cabin maybe?" He suggested and she shifted so she was against his side.

"That sounds good. I'll figure it out." She decided and huffed a low laugh.

"Of course you will. That sounds so good." She felt him sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Do you have a cabin?" Thorfinn asked Maks as they threaded through the afternoon crowds in the Alley. It wasn't raining and so people were out.

"A lodge. You've got the one on the moors." Maks answered and looked over at him.

"Where are we going?" He asked and Thorfinn laughed. Maks has come out of the floo as he was leaving and had just asked where and followed him here.

"Weasleys." He said and Maks didn't stop moving or look at him.

"I don't want a mansion in the forest but an actual cabin." He returned to the topic and Maks shrugged, or his minimal version.

"Why would we have one of those?" He said dryly and Thorfinn chuckled. It was true.

They reached the loud store front and he opened the door. It was startling. Even more so than before the war. Loud and he could only imagine what Soren thought of it.

"Is Weasley here?" He asked the young witch behind the counter.

"Which one?" She said with a look that called him an idiot.

"George." He said and Maks shifted slightly beside him. He wasn't sure if it was because he had asked for the red head by name or because the witch was looking at them as if they were a two man show.

"Yes. Hermione is great you know. Found me my place and helped me get my NEWTs." The witch didn't look that confidant but lifted her chin and Thorfinn could only grin at the small woman and her needling him about his witch.

"She tutor you too?" He asked and watched as the witch dropped her chin and met his eyes then smiled a small but genuine smile, or so he thought.

"No, she did provide books and find me one though." She said and then looked to Maks again. Looked him over and he knew this time Maks shifted it was because the witch looked like she wanted to climb him. It was funny and he grinned. Then he decided to end his friend's torment and asked for George. She flicked a red switch on the wall and gestured toward the back of the tall store. He nodded his thanks and headed that way.

"Rowle. Aven." Weasley said as he came out of a yellow door and Thprfinn looked him over.

"The other one." He said and watched the man freeze and then grin.

"RightO, I wanted a turn though. Fred." The Weasley said and the still grinning redhead held out his hand.

"I know. We've met. Went to school together." Thorfinn answered and laughed at the faux embarrassment.

"Too true, George is in the back. He assured me that's what you were here for. Walk through the shelf of all those instruction manuals. Only Hermione ever reads them." The man winked and headed toward voices getting louder at the front.

"I expected you but not this soon." George said as he reached the instruction manuals and walked through them. The nearly identical twin grinned and gestured around him.

"Welcome. Please don't think about the fact that it was her that brought this whole room to fruition, while you are here but I thought you might appreciate knowing." The grin was downright devious now and Thorfinn could only raise a brow and wait for an explanation.

"We had some ideas and she comes by with dinner every so often, not recently." Weasley added with a look and he chuckled at the man's clear wish that it would happen.

"I'll mention it to her." He offered magnanimously and George nodded as if this were unlikely. Maks chuckled beside him and looked around. You couldn't really tell the kind of things these were and he thought that smart and very Hermione, less these loud and flamboyant twins.

"So we asked her if she thought we would have to open a new shop or should just run mail order and she said that if we were finished then she would take us and show is how the muggles did it." The wizard's smile was fond now and Thorfinn could only grin at the man who clearly loved his witch.

"I'll leave you to it gentleman." With that he disappeared through the clear opening that showed the shop on the other side.

"What exactly are we here for?" Maks asked him and the look on his face was interested.

"Edible underwear. I want red and some kind of delicious massage oil." He answered while scanning the room, trying to get his bearings in the sea of sexual products around him.

"You already need inspiration?" Maks' tone said he didn't buy it and Thorfinn could only chuckle. Wearables, that sounded promising.

"No, it's what she mentioned so I figured the best way to turn the tables was to provide it." He said and Maks scoffed.

"Hermione told you she wanted you to eat underwear off of her?" Disbelief was all he heard and he read the message that appeared above the hook he had just taken a boxed red thong off of. His witch liked them, he had noticed. Enter your vault number and sign the paper when Gringotts mails the authorization to charge from this store, if it was his first purchase. Smart. These two had always been smart, if terrors. Slytherins were never safe from then. Excellent beaters and he had always wished he a partner like they did.

"No, Weasley invited me when we got Sor's kitten. Hermione silenced him but when I asked it was what she answered. My witch is a minx." He said and Maks caught his eye, speculation evident.

"Alright then Thor, maybe you need it. I've been waiting for that glassy eyed look to appear. I bet him before summer." Thorfinn knew Maks meant Dolohov and shoved him. Betting on him, the fucker.

"Is there a chocolate one?" He asked Maks as they scanned the bottles of massage oil.

"Yeah here. White, milk, dark, and then various fruit and nut additions." Maks rattled off and Thorfinn rolled his eyes. Then the champagne one caught his eye and he made a decision. Both picked up and pocketed, he was ready to go and this time pressed the button under yes when asked if he was finished. Step into the lit circle and you have thirty seconds to apparate if that is your preferred method of exit. He grinned at the wall and then Maks who looked impressed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Harry? Gin?" Hermione called into the dim kitchen of Grimmauld Place and waited. A silver stag came through the wall near the door and said two words.

"Front room." Then it vanished and she rolled her eyes at her friend using a patronus for that.

She found her friends sitting on a couch with books and papers around them looking like they had just been laying around together.

"Rough day?" She asked them and both groaned.

"I had a chase that lasted an hour, for a stolen purse." Harry grumbled and Ginny snickered but her face quickly lost its amusement.

"Gwenog heard Maria say she thought the coach was losing some of her madness. She isn't." The last was a groan and Hermione chuckled at their equally tired and pitiful expressions. Then she pulled her wand and cast a massage spell on them and waited the two minutes as they groaned and shifted until it was over.

"That's a good one Mione." Harry said and lifted his left arm over his shoulder. His grin said it was better and Ginny looked half drunk.

"My legs feel nearly numb." The redhead said it as if this were the greatest thing ever and she grinned at her friends, waiting for them to come to their senses.

"He let you out then?" Harry said with no heat, an observation and maybe some teasing.

"I found the key and escaped." Hermione answered as easily and Ginny smiled at them as she always did.

"What's new over there?" The younger witch asked, curious as ever.

"We are going away for a week as soon as I can find a cabin. That's what Soren asked to do for his birthday. Go away with us, so we are." She said and Harry frowned, curling into the armchair felt familiar and comfortable.

"So no party?" He sounded upset and she smiled.

"We can have a dinner or something if you want. Could do a day with Teddy and him." That suggestion got a nod and smile, then his thoughtful expression. Clearly trying to decide what to do or say.

"What do you think? For yourself Hermione." Ginny asked, her tone wasn't soft but it wasn't hard either. Just assertive enough to hopefully get an answer.

It took her a few seconds to decide what to say, how to explain her feelings.

"We are making it a test or something. A trial. Can we be comfortable together? Just us and no one else's opinions or interference." She answered honestly and held her friend's pretty hazel eyes.

"Good." Ginny said firmly and Hermione laughed at her firm tone.

"Don't laugh. I wondered if you would just float until it blew up and then decide." Ginny sounded aggrieved and Harry came back to himself then.

"I think it will turn out if you want it, Mione. Might be a bit complicated, but no worse than a one night stand or divorce on the muggle side, if you decide it's not right." He said and she knew he meant it. Harry didn't want her to do this if it wasn't what she wanted.

"When are you opening your offices? I can't believe you didn't have one before now." Ginny asked as she leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know. When they are done and we want to I guess. I do have an office. So does Draco. Blaise has one too and we have studies and libraries. Empty rooms and even homes we could turn into places to work or whatever." She said as dryly as she felt. Harry laughed at that.

"You've probably got a floor I could work from here." She added and he nodded.

"I work in here. Not in any of the offices or studies I've found." He admitted and they were all laughing then. At Harry's lack of having seen the entirety of his own house and their ridiculous lives.

* * *

"Samantha." She said in greeting and smiled at the stunning witch as she sat down across from her.

"Hermione. Thank you for making time for me." She said and they sat down in the popular tea shop in a quiet building in Diagon.

"That isn't a problem. Easier now." Hermione admitted and smiled at the momentary grin the witch shot her.

"I found the book we talked about last time and wrote down a few questions so I wouldn't get caught up in our conversation and not ask." Hermione laughed lowly at the nearly whispered words and then grimaced.

"I didn't write them down but did make a mental note of them." She admitted and the two broke off their conversation to order and then fix their tea and settle in.

"People speak as if you don't fit in but I see none of that." Samantha said and the accompanying small hand gesture indicated her acceptable dress and low bun.

"Clothes are only a covering." She said and grinned at the witch's mean smile.

"Indeed. Work first or gossip?" Samantha and Hermione had a question.

"Could I ask you something first?" She said and Samantha didn't straighten noticeably but Hermione could see her increase in tension.

"Of course." The witch said and met her eyes. Hers were amazing hazel ones, dark and with flecks of a brighter green and gold.

"Your eyes are lovely. That isn't what I wanted to say though." She paused and then thought about what Finn had said when she mentioned this. Go for it and enjoy the fencing it took to get her to believe her.

"Would you be alright if I owled you to do things sometimes? Like shop or lunch or this." The witch didn't respond and Hermione didn't smile. Just kept eye contact and sipped and then continued.

"I have friends, many of them. Not many that enjoy the academic and interesting for its own sake. Narcissa and Andromeda are excellent companions but we aren't of a similar age." She paused when the server brought their plates of danties. The two chose a few things and topped up their cups before sitting primly if comfortably across the small table from each other.

"Surely our few meetings can not have made such a difference." Samantha spoke dismissively and Hermione did grin then. Small and appropriate for the setting but genuine.

"I didn't write down a list questions but I do have a small list of things I think we would enjoy doing together. Things I have done alone or with someone who wanted to accompany me, not participate." She said and watched the witch. It was a pleasure to watch her in the same way it was Narcissa, as if they were a moving painting.

"I am sure that I would enjoy at least some of the activities." Samantha said evenly but Hermione could see the interest in her eyes. You had to watch these people carefully and learn their tells, then it was easier and it didn't feel like you were an idiot.

"There is a botany exhibit at the Royal Conservatory. Rural versions of plants that we see now, from nearly untouched areas. The plants and the scientific analysis of changes, man made and environmental." Hermione offered the first idea and could see the slight flare of the witch's nostrils. Then her cup went down and she folded her hands in her lap, casual as you please.

"Is this an incentive?" Samantha asked quietly and Hermione thought that over.

"I hope not. I don't like thinking that people need incentives to be my friend." She answered bluntly if politely and with a conversational tone.

"Why approach it this way?" Was her next question and Hermione considered how to answer before deciding to be honest.

"I was musing about it this morning and Finn said that you would be one of the few Slytherins that would accept such an approach. It's why you got along so well. He is direct, for his house." Hermione said casually and watched the witch pick up her cup.

"That is true. Tact isn't often that important to him." Hermione's grin was real then, Samantha's words were wry if dismissive. Though she reigned it in and ate one of the small quiches that were very good while she waited for some kind of answer.

"I've never been to the Royal Conservatory." Was the eventual reply and Hermione knew Samantha wanted to go and wasn't against her owling or inviting her to do things.

"We aren't having a dinner next week but would you come to one? When it works for you. Luna would like to meet you." She asked and watched the witch sip and look at her over the rim of her cup.

"Lovegood has published some interesting papers recently." Samantha replied and it was a solid yes, excellent. Luna didn't make many deep connections and they seemed to be based on the other person's ability to understand her. Luna could understand most people but didn't like what she could see of most of those. Luna had pored over the notes she had taken when they had met to talk about rose husbandry last week.

"She also has an amazing garden and orchid collection, magical and not." The witch shifted in her seat and Hermione let her see the amusement as she smiled behind her cup.

"Alright Hermione. I expect owls and perhaps we could have a more casual correspondence." The suggestion was welcome and more than she had really hoped for from this witch, who seemed to know many but be close to few.

"I've asked my most pressing questions. Would you like a turn?" Samantha smiled and buttered a scone while nodding.

"Yes. I went through your notes on the protean charm and your variations. Would it be possible to extend the character length if we changed the surface?" This was interesting. The question and that the witch asked it.

"I'm sure we could. I've only done a few things and haven't used them much. The coin works for Harry and me. The sets I've made for others haven't received any request for more space to write. George wants to find a way to sell the communication aspect but I haven't put any time into its development on that front." Hermione felt more comfortable speaking with her now. About life things as well as the specific interests they had discussed.

"Did Gwenyth invite you to her luncheon?"

Samantha asked three quarters of an hour later.

"No. Why would Shafiq invite me?" She asked genuinely and watched Samantha look her over.

"Why would she want to invite a brilliant and influential witch to her famed political luncheons?" Sabrina raised a brow. Not far but Hemrione seen it and considered the question.

"Isn't that the Daughters Lunch?" She asked and Samantha winced almost imperceptibly.

"No. I go sometimes and I'm not one of them. She wants it to be more than that and has been shifting the guest list. Do you know her?" The witch explained and then asked.

"In passing. We have been seated at the same table a few times and have spoken at events." Gwenyth Shafiq had been head girl Hermione's first year and nearly openly managed her House business with her brothers and father in Azkaban after the war. The youngest, Colin, was due to get out this fall.

"She has been asking about you." The airy tone of voice was matched by the direct eye contact. Not overtly maliciously then.

"I've decided that everyone does and it's only what they know and how they speak of me that is different." She said honestly and watched Samantha consider that.

"Some may not, on principal." She offered and Hermione did laugh at that. The witch was quick and clever.

"There are rumours that the Rowle vaults will make it to the end of the fines." She said quietly and Hermione didn't change her expression or her posture.

"Surely that causes no surprise." Was her response and her silence had only been a beat to long. Narcissa wouldn't give her a nod but wouldn't chastise her for that either. Always her measure in these situations.

"The opposite among those with similar problems." Samantha said and Hermione knew she was being scrutinized now.

"I hope the others find themselves with similar expectations now." She said honestly, but not sure where this was going or why the witch had brought it up.

"Indeed." Was the only reply and she wasn't going to ask for details of others family finances, it was interesting though.

"Samantha, it's lovely to see you though I can see now why you had to decline." They looked up to see half of those afore mentioned daughters closing in on them and Hermione wanted to groan but didn't.

"Gemma, it's lovely to see you. My plans were already made." Samantha answered and the witches stopped beside the table, all ignoring her pointedly. Better that way. She picked up the silver tray used to order anything else they wanted and signed it with the quill provided. Paying for their tea and then had nothing to do but wait to be released.

"Publicity isn't free." Farley said and it was the first comment that got a reaction.

"No. Someone pays for providing it." Samantha replied and Hermione watched the other witch sneer and then knew it was coming.

"Some things can only drag you down into their dirt." The witch nearly hissed and Hermione decided this was enough. People were staring, the two tables closest to them had made dainty gasping sounds.

"It was a pleasure to see you Samantha. Good afternoon ladies." Hermione said politely and with the appropriate smile before she stood.

"I told him Granger, and I'll tell you. He can't make you more than you are." Gemma hissed, at this Samantha stood but Hermione smiled and it was more genuine now.

"I'm sure everyone appreciates your opinion." She said and looked around. Half of the shop was staring and she smiled ruefully at their audience. Seeing women she knew and some she didn't. Augusta Longbottom was sitting with her updated hat at a table with the matriarchs of several families and her gimlet stare should have lit Farley's dress on fire. The sound dampening charms only worked when you were seated at the tables. It didn't blank conversations out but quieted everything down. So everyone had heard the witch clearly and her reply, lovely.


	30. Chapter 30

Where was she? Andromeda had flooed to pick Soren up and hadn't been surprised to see him and not his witch. That had been fifteen minutes ago and she wasn't in any of the rooms he had expected and she always told him if she was leaving. Siggy told him at least so that seemed unlikely. The elf was clearly in charge and her few looks at his calling another elf were explained. Unless it was food, Siggy ran the house. Well Siggy and Hermione did.

Several elves had told him they would ask the Miss when he asked about plans or changes, even when he had asked for a heavier coat for Soren one day. Checkers had been the head elf and technically still was.

He wasn't though and Thorfinn had asked him if he minded, the miss was happy and so was the little master. That was answer enough for the elf and he had seen no signs of unrest. They went to the other properties and had enough to do on the main estate for the day to day.

"Siggy." He said quietly and ruefully.

"Little cub be's in her small room." The elf said and then waggled an ear, obviously in reprimand. He was an adult and the elf made him feel like a careless youth. Siggy thought he should know and he did too.

"Behind the mermaid." Siggy said and then popped away, louder than needed. The mermaid painting he must mean. His witch was in a room he didn't know about behind a painting in the conservatory. As he walked down the stairs and then into the smaller hallway he thought about that. It was the ladies domain and that could be why. He hadn't had a mother to follow around and so maybe he just didn't have anyone to show him. His father had never mentioned it.

He cast for a few minutes and then looked at the still painting. It looked like a mosaic but it was paint and she was beautifully done and looking at him expectantly. As she had been since he arrived.

"Does she know I am here?" Nothing came in answer. Talking to still painting was unsettling and he felt like an idiot. If the witch didn't want him in there than he wouldn't be able to get in. She liked wards and was good at them. Dolohov wanted to know what she used but most of it was silently cast and that had only made the man more curious.

"Could you please tell her I would like to see her." He asked politely and nothing happened. He was wishing he had that Merlin blessed coin right now and decided he would ask. It felt like an admittance or something. It had been one thing when he knew it would be all he had but right now she lived with him and slept with him so it wasn't needed.

Then it vanished, the whole canvas and the long frame was a doorway. Into an octagonal room that seemed quite tall. His witch stood there panting and sweating. Chest heaving and she looked surprised to see him, one hand on the wall and her head tilted.

"Hi." She said quietly and he just stared at the tight top and leggings. How had she got past him dressed like that. Her feet were bare and her hair was all over the place. She was flushed and he wanted to lick her all over.

"I had no idea this was here. What are you doing?" He asked and she was clearly surprised.

"You didn't?" She paused at his negative response and then looked exasperated.

"You didn't cast every revealing charm and spell you could find on your own home?" He chuckled at her disbelief and leaned against the door frame. Her hand was still on the wall and she slowly dropped it. He could see tall desks among the shelves and slim staircase that circled the room to a door at the top.

"Does that go to your rooms?" He asked her and then looked down at her smug grin.

"Yes. You walk through the mirror in the bathroom hallway." He never got tired of seeing her look at him. Her golden eyes flicked over his chest and shoulders before back to his face. Nothing could be done about his slow grin and she rolled her eyes at him. It felt good, easy and more normal.

"Can I come in?" He asked her and she nodded then stepped back and gestured him enter.

"What were you doing little cub?" He asked her again and she shrugged.

"Wards today. How fast I can get them up and down." She said and he watched her face, leaning against one of the shelves he thought about that.

"Have you gotten better?" He asked her and she nodded then her face fell.

"Yes, your Library was helpful and Draco's too. I can't go much further though. I don't know anyone who is better than me." There was no arrogance in her tone, just the clear wish to learn more.

"Have you asked Maks?" Thorfinn asked and watched her as it clicked. Then her eyes were on him and she was thinking rapidly.

"No I haven't. Would he duel me? Do you think?" She asked and he could see her increasing interest. He frowned at that and she looked her question.

"I don't know. He might." That was true. He might but Thorfinn wasn't sure how he felt about it. Not that he really thought Maks would hurt her or the other way around.

"Did he teach him?" He could see the curiosity there and knew what she meant.

"Yes. Some anyways." She nodded and he tried to see what was there. When her eyes locked on him again, he knew that wanted to ask something, so he waited.

"I wasn't sure if he would come after me. Kingsley sat me down and explained he hadn't been caught. I knew that and told him I didn't think it was likely. That Dolohov would come after me. Harry too, they seemed to think he and I had a personal vendetta or something. I didn't think so. Didn't remember anything from the cafe that said he wanted to kill me more than the usual death eaters, less than some. I stopped thinking about it after a while and I didn't think Soren would be in any danger from him." She held his eyes and he tried to let nearly nothing show. Ever since he had realised Dolohov was at Maks' he had been trying to find out what she thought. A mark didn't mean she was afraid of someone or didn't trust them. She spent as much time with those who had them as didn't. Trusted them and even trusted Soren with them, let him go to Malfoy Manor too.

"It's not something you need to worry about." He said finally and she didn't let on that she was surprised. A small smile though. He was pushing off the shelf before the devious smile could fully form and he had her seated on a tall desk before she spoke.

"Thank you for not taking Soren without telling me." She said quietly and his lips met hers a moment later.

He felt her hands gently touch his chest and then one wrapped around his neck and the other was in his hair. When her tongue slid against his and then she nipped his bottom lip, he couldn't hold in the growl and threaded his hand into her hair and let himself take her. Minutes passed and she was nearly limp. Pressed tight to his front and he bit her bottom lip gently before pulling back.

"Little cub, I want to touch you." He said and watched her eyes open and then she nodded and made to pull her shirt off. He was too close and didn't want to move so he didn't.

"Be a good girl." He said and held her eyes, watched her think about his tone and the words.

"If you make it worth my obedience." She decided and he couldn't breathe properly. Fuck his witch was everything he wanted. So soft and yet she was like fire with him, all challenge and capitulation.

He reached down and pulled her shirt off and then palmed her bra covered breasts and gently ran his things over her nipples. She pressed into him and but her lip, eyes half lidded and watching his face. Bra undone and then she was bare from the waist up.

"Hands on the desk." He said and she closed her eyes when she did it, so trusting. There was colour on her face and chest but she wasn't blushing, no tentativeness.

Minutes later he couldn't tease her anymore. Her rosy nipples were tight and her chest was heaving. He had a hand on her hip so she couldn't wiggle but she was trying. Little pleas and moans fell from her lips and her legs were open. She wanted him to touch her and he wandlessly took her leggings and underwear off as he pressed his hands to her heat.

Her eyes closed and he gently ran a finger along her seam, feeling how hot and wet she was. Then those golden eyes opened and he knew she would speak.

"Stop. I want. Can you be first. Or can we be together. I don't want to have to move after and I want to do it." The witch flicked her eyes from his to the hard on in his pants and back again.

"Another time. You can tie me up even or whatever." She bargained with him and he knew his grin was predatory when she flushed. Then his firebrand was there and pushing against his chest.

"I want to feel you. To make you cum." His lips crashed down on her again. He couldn't listen to her say that, her soft voice and honest eyes showing that she meant it. Her hands fumbled with his belt and he slid a finger into her. She moaned into his mouth and then was trying harder.

He pulled back and stripped his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Then let her push his pants down while he circled her clit and pinched a nipple. She was wiggling and pushing against his hand, little whimpers and moans. She wrapped her little hands around his erection and he pulled away from her mouth. The low groan was pulled from him and he looked at the see her eyes on him and watched her smear a clear drop of pre cum down his length. Then the minx looked up at him and licked her finger.

"Fuck witch." He growled and then let her off the desk she was still perched on. Watched her naked body get her bearing and then she was on her knees and he squeezed his eyes shut. This was too much and he waited, knowing what was going to happen. Or hoping, hoping it would happen. The way he had taught her, so eager to please him, to do it right.

At that moment they could have been in that little room off the library. Her school skirt tucked up around her waist and her hair a mess from his hands. The way her eyes would look up at him, wanting him.

Then her hot tongue swiped from the bottom to the top of his dick and he felt the air leave his body and reached for her hair. Wanting to fist it, to feel the soft curls in his hands while her mouth was on him. Then her mouth covered him and she leaned into it. Little hands on his thighs and he had to look.

Her eyes were closed and she hummed when she couldn't get any more of him in her mouth. Then his eyes closed and his head tipped back when she wrapped a hand around the base of him and it followed her mouth up in one long sucking pull. As she moved on him he was lost in how she felt and then the tightening of his balls. He was going to cum and soon.

"I'm gunna." He forced the words out and she leaned into him. Trying to swallow him and the hand that had been on his thigh was cupping his balls. Then it was gone and he looked down, wanting to know and watched it disappear beneath her spread legs.

"Fuck Hermione. Yes, touch yourself." She moaned around him then and her eyes were on his.

He watched her thighs flex and then met her whiskey eyes and had to close them when she pulled off of him to moan and gasp. Her hand kept moving though, he could hear it, and he tightened his grip in her hair. Trying not to hurt her but needing something to hold onto when he came. His brain felt slow and she whimpered, he wanted to see her but his eyes wouldn't open and he felt her mouth cover him as he began to shoot. There weren't words for how this felt. Then her mouth was gone and he could open his eyes.

He nearly closed them again at the picture she made. His cum on her chin and her head thrown back as she came. Fingers moving on herself and a look of bliss on her face. The way her curls hung as she tossed her head back and the few that lay across her breasts.

In a second he was reaching for her and she let him pick her up. He felt the cleaning spell wash over them as he lifted her, then he was carrying her bridal style up the stairs and opened the door to her room. He walked through the suite and into her room. Then up the steps to her bed so he didn't have to put her down. She was silent and relaxed in his arms. Draped across his chest as he rested against the pillows in front of the headboard. Thorfinn felt better then, wanting the intimacy of laying with her comfortably. Feeling her skin with no barriers between them.

"You did it. You kissed me." Her quiet voice said and he could hear her happiness or even relief. He closed his eyes then. Cradling her to him. He felt her snuggle into him and a blanket cover them. Leaning back further, he gently moved his hands over her as they lay together. The sated and boneless feelings mixed with his more emotional ones and it was like a drug. Just the thought of having this, having her was so good that he couldn't keep himself from occasionally kissing the top of her head and holding her a little bit tighter, cupping her body more firmly to his.


	31. Chapter 31

"Blaise." Hermione called into his floo room and waited. Pop.

"Master be's at the office." Gia said primly. This elf was hilarious and so dignified.

"Thank you Gia. Do you mean our offices?" She asked and the regal nod wasn't diminished by the long nose.

"Thank you." She said again and then disappeared with a crack.

This room was basically a closet the three of them could apparate into. It was completely blank and white. Which was far different than anything else that any of them had thought of while apparating before Just wanting to be sure of the security in each of their paranoid ways.

This opened into a hallway and she walked the short distance to the landing and up.

"Doesn't look like the secretary's desk to me." Hermione said into the posh room that was his office. It was all leather and burnished brass. He fit right in with his olive complexion and dark colouring.

"Witch. Draco is a bad influence on you." He said without looking up and finished whatever he was writing.

"Budgets." Blaise said when he finished and she nodded. Then decided to say one of the things that had been on her mind.

"You don't have to be finances Blaise. You can have the office and do whatever you want. Totally outside of this." Her vague gesture indicated the journals but also the other things they had done and were doing. He sat back in the chair and gestured her to sit in one of the comfortable low chairs in front of his desk.

"Are you okay with me being here?" He asked her directly and she was a bit surprised but nodded easily. Then noticed the intense scrutiny she was under and relaxed into her chair.

"That's not what I meant Blaise. I love having you here and so does Draco. Saves our secretaries or elves having to manage our owls." She grinned at him and noticed his posture shift into his usual predatory lounge. "Just that you could do whatever you want, with us." He smiled at her then and nodded as if it were no longer an active topic.

"Thank you for your consideration." He said evenly and held her gaze. He meant it and she rolled her eyes at his formal gesture.

"I love you and want you to be happy." She replied without thinking and then made herself not look away. His face was immobile and then he grinned at her.

"Mama is coming in two weeks." He said and she sat up straight.

"How long?" She asked.

"Four days." He said and she grinned.

"I haven't seen her in months. She stayed travelling for longer this time." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"She has decided she needs to check on us immediately and so will be doing so." Blaise's wry tone told the story easily enough. Blaise had been putting her off in their usual game and she had won this time.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her. Gia will be in alt." She said and they genuinely smiled at each other.

"That also puts a time limit on the reason I set out to find you." Hermione said and enjoyed the sharpened glance and increase in attentiveness.

"I need a cabin." She continued and watched the dark brow raise slowly and impressively.

"That sounds small and it seems unlikely to me that you have decided to relocate into something of that stature." His drawl was casual and dismissive but his eyes were searching hers. Deciding she didn't want to fence, she dropped her polite smile and met his eyes.

"Soren wants to go away with us for his birthday. You, dad, and me Min." Blaise's face lost its mask too and he looked at her with a different kind of intensity.

"No one of my circle has such a thing Granger." He said and she nodded. Then waited, knowing he wouldn't stop there.

"Would you like me to find you one?" He asked after a second. She held his eyes and then capitulated.

"Yes. Not a castle in the mountains either. A smaller cabin, private." Hermione answered and watched the grin spread across her friend's face.

"And you came to me." The smugness would have pissed her off once upon a time but now it was endearing.

"Yes Blaise." Was her overt admittance of her expectations of his capabilities and discretion. He sat further back and she could see him thinking but also nearly revelling in the task and her asking him for help. They liked it, Draco too. Finn wanted to help her do things and even Maks liked meeting her expectations. They may be Slytherins and more able to be selfish but they were dedicated and loyal. To few and only those they considered theirs but if you were one of them, then that was all to the good.

"Anything you want or don't?" He asked her and sat up. Pulling a spare piece of parchment toward himself and picking up a long ostentatious eagle feather quill.

"No huge rushing river out the back door, safe for Soren. Other than that no. We just want a place to be together for a week or so." She said and watched his face soften and he put the quill down.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Blaise asked her seriously and she smiled at him. Then grinned her smuggest and most satisfied grin.

"I think so Blaise. I do. I mean I am alright, but I think I might end up happy. Really happy." He stood then and she watched him gracefully round the desk and put both hands out for hers. She accepted them and he pulled her to her feet and into her embrace.

"We are happy for you Hermione. Draco would prefer some more drama of course but it's so good to see you smile for yourself. He's good to you then? Let's go get a cappuccino and then I'll bid you good day and complete the task you were so magnanimous and generous as to lay upon my bowed shoulders." The first was sincere but the last was said as he pulled back and with a lazy grin.

"Sounds good. Thank you. He is. He always was. Well once he wanted to kiss me more than he wanted to make me angry." She admitted ruefully and enjoyed Blaise's honest laughter.

"He wasn't the only one Hermione. Maybe the only one you noticed though." His sideways glance was speculative and she just smiled indulgently and accepted his arm before they entered the white closet to disapparate.

* * *

"Did you find a cabin?" Maks asked him from the other couch. He shook his head and then scoffed at the raised brow.

"She said she would and I'm sure she will." Was Thor's reply and Maks scoffed this time.

"I could use a witch to take care of my life." Maks mused just as Hermione walked into the sitting room they usually used.

"Talking about me are you?" She said with cheeks pink from being outside and her hair more of a mess than when she left. It was windy out there, he watched her pull off her coat and then walk into her room. Maks gave him a look and he didn't respond. His friend was asking if he was in shit and Thorfinn decided his comment warranted the seconds of trepidation.

"The river still where it was?" Thor asked his witch as she came out and then sat down beside him.

"Hasn't moved much. I found three daffodils though. Could barely see them but I did find them." She sounded content with that. The signs of spring that she had been looking for.

"Did you find a cabin?" Maks asked without looking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I want to say Aven." She said primly and he did look up then. Probably at his last name.

"I don't want to make others feel badly about not having such a capable personal assistant." Her dry tones got a momentary sneer from Maks but then he was grinning at her.

"So there is a name for what you do?" Maks drawled and she nodded seriously.

"I sent in my first invoice. The allowances for all four positions should be substantial." Her tones were even and he didn't laugh, leaving them to their needling.

"Only four?" Maks said with interest and she nodded.

"I didn't think that demanding back pay for financial management or monetary interest was very sporting. Nanny, chatelaine, general manager, and liaison were what I went with." Hermione answered and Thorfinn watched Maks think about that.

"Have you a copy? It might be worth it. I've no son either so that's one less salary." She laughed then and stood. Glass of wine in hand she returned and Maks threw her a wounded look.

"Do you like red?" She asked him and Thorfinn could tell she meant it. Maks' raised brow was her answer and she rolled her eyes.

"You are more like a less petulant Draco all the time. Outside of when it is the best match for the meal of course." She added and he nodded easily at her and held out a hand.

"Even Malfoy asks now. The please depends on his level of grovelling." She pertly demanded.

"I'll have one witch." Maks said and dropped the hand, looking up at him. Thor gave him the fuck off look and Maks shrugged his minimal version.

"You found one then?" Thor asked her and watched her look down to make sure she didn't trip and then up at him when she handed Maks his glass. Those eyes said so much. The flecks of gold and brown were soft and he just tried to accept it. Not shift or reach for her. Allow it wash over him and return it. It wasn't about finding a cabin on short notice. Not some challenge or need but a hope and they were both wistful or something close enough.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and then she sat down.

"Do tell. I haven't any idea how to find a small accommodation." Thor thought Maks meant it and he did chuckle at that.

"I didn't ask Draco for that reason. He would have gifted me a hunting lodge with a snide comment about not being responsible for progeny of an unbonded union or something." Maks chuckled at her dry explanation and she grinned at his friend and then him.

Since he had come back, she had been good with Maks. Not uncomfortable and reasonably natural. It had gotten way better since their tryst in her small room, as Siggy called it. It hadn't been the mind-blowing orgasm she had given him that had made the difference but his honesty about Dolohov. Or whatever that had been. He didn't understand what exactly made her more comfortable with Maks, but something had changed and he wasn't sorry. Not at all. Even Maks had commented on it the day after.

"I had no idea either. Well I could have bought a muggle one but there is no such thing as vault to vault sales in muggle real estate. Things take time and we didn't have it. Plus I couldn't make it disappear without notice if it wasn't one I had built or already warded." She explained and they both nodded. Then he stood to get a whisky. Wishing he did want to sip red wine with them. Maks face said it was very good and he looked as comfortable as he ever had.

"So I went to Blaise." She said as if that made perfect sense. He looked up from the two fingers he was pouring and looked to see if Maks understood.

"Care to explain?" Thor asked and Hermione sat further back into the couch and pulled her legs up. He made his way back to them and sat down close enough that their thighs were touching and revelled in the lack of reaction from either of the ones here with him.

"Blaise didn't stay. He left and came back after. He wrote me about Soren but he had read it in Italy. So I sent him a letter of thanks and didn't expect to hear from him again. Then I got another one and it asked, not directly and I actually took it to Andromeda because I was sure I was missing something. She read it once and told me he wanted to know if I thought he could come back or if he would make things worse. I didn't know how he could have so I wrote him and then he tried to floo here. Siggy wasn't happy and I didn't know who was trying to get in. So I let him put the Tower on lockdown and messaged Harry. Who told me that Zabini had ran into him at the cafe he always goes to by the Ministry and asked him for my floo." She rolled her eyes at their chuckles.

"So I told Siggy to take Soren and lockdown my suite. He wasn't happy but he didn't want to let him in at all, now I can see the trust he must have had in me or wanted to. Anyways it took several cups of tea and then a whisky before Blaise broke down and told me he wanted to help. Somehow, and that he thought I might have some ideas. I think he just didn't know who to trust or who to go to. He told me later that the fact that Hermione Granger was living in Rowle Tower and had custody of its heir had been encouraging enough that he didn't think that because of his house or family he wouldn't be welcome. So I sent him in a few directions and didn't know if he would follow through. He did a lot with housing people. I knew a few that been turned and needed private accommodations while they came to grips with their new senses and I had been doing wards for people Harry and the twins sent my way. So we liased and fought with the Ministry. Just helped. So he knows people and less fortunate ones than most of you rub shoulders with. He bought a lot of properties and rented them out or was the middle man. Some have moved on and some just needed more room or something." She looked up from her wine glass at him and then Maks.

"People needed jobs too. Some of what we did was place orders for things and then sell them overseas or even privately. Blaise is brilliant and not as straightforward as most I've met. Italy is different I think. More contact with those that have less. Regular people. They still have people who care for the land like serfs or something but it's more of a family feeling. He took me a few times and it's different. So he naturally provided me with a cabin and the floo address then we destroyed the records and transferred the money directly." She finished and he was smiling at her. Couldn't help it. She was so fucking brilliant and so kind.

"When are we going?" He asked her and Maks shifted. Thor barely saw it but she could see more of him from her place and he could see her frown for a second and then make up her mind about something.

"Two days? I want to be home for when Maria comes." She answered him and he waited a beat to see if she would explain her thoughts but she didn't.

"Maria Zabini?" Maks asked and twisted the wineglass stem between his long fingers.

"Is there another? The witch is the most Slytherin woman I've ever met. Don't tell Narcissa or Meda that please. They would show me that I was wrong and my Gryffindor brashness was reckless and foolhardy. She is just so changeable. Like a chameleon. The prettiest and daintiest chameleon ever to grace this earth. So funny too." They both stared at her and her smile fell.

"You don't like her?" She asked. As if she couldn't comprehend why this might be.

"That witch is dangerous." He said and Maks agreed with a decisive nod. Her eyes met his and she raised a brow. Very well.

"And?" She said quietly. His witch was a minx and dangerous enough herself. Benevolent though and Maria Zabini had never been known to be so. The witch was infamous. He had no doubt she killed Blaise's father. Rumour was that he tried to call in the baby's family magics and was never seen or heard from again. There was something about the witch that felt dangerous. Not unstable or crazy but it made those around her wary.

"Nothing." He decided to say and Maks was then subjected to her stare.

"Nothing wrong with a dangerous witch, unless you cross her." Maks said as if it were a compliment and the witch nodded as if it were her due.

"Exactly. Maria is lovely and as skilled as any witch I've ever had the pleasure of meeting with charms or transfiguration. I happen to genuinely like her son, have no intentions of ever hurting or trapping him in any way and therefore am no threat." She explained as if they were contrary children. He chuckled at her and then caught Maks eye. Clearly his friend was thinking the same thing. Easy for her to understand and accept, she was the same.

"So where is it?" Thorfinn asked her. Wanting to know where they were going.

"In the foothills of the Mourne Mountains. Will you come with me to ward it tomorrow?" Her question was for Maks and he sat up at that. Not much but enough for Thorfinn to easily notice.

"Surely you don't need me to ward a property?" Was the drawled response and he watched his witch smile genuinely at his friend.

"There are two I can't do alone. I could ask Harry if you don't want to. He has plenty of power but I have to do all of the building and shaping." She said as if it were an everyday thing to put up such complex wards.

"Or me." Thorfinn put in and she looked at him and then at Maks.

"Like Potter." Was his friend's answer and she nodded.

"That's fine then." Thor thought she meant it too. His witch wasn't upset but had wanted to offer and so had.

"Surely you don't need such wards." Was Maks' eventual reply. Hermione looked at him and then back to Maks. She didn't look upset but firm.

"Soren will be there." She said and he could tell she meant it. Maybe she wouldn't need them but why take chances.

"What time?" Maks asked her and his friend grinned at him. Then she looked up at him and her smile was nearly smug.

"Nine." She said and then sat back. The three of were them comfortable in the main sitting room of her suite. It was so comfortable and he felt the usual anxiety at the lack of feeling like it would stay this way but the sheer perfection of sitting with his friend and witch, three doors away from their sleeping son, was drowning most of that out.


End file.
